Renacer
by AnJuDark
Summary: TERMINADO. Secuela de "Te Amo aún Después de la Muerte" La espera para Edward ha terminado, Bella ha vuelto a renacer en una nueva era, la cual, vampiros y humanos coexisten, ¿Podrá esta vez su eterno amor vencer las barreras ante los prejuicios humanos?
1. Renacer

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERONAJES QUE APARECEN EN ESTA HISTORIA, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA SEÑORA STEPHENIE MEYER… Y NO OBTENGO OTRO BENEFICIO QUE EL APOYO DE LOS LECTORES. MI UNICO PAGO SON LOS REVIEWS DEJADOS xD**

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro**

Llevaba ya casi un siglo sin tenerla a mi lado.

El tiempo no me había borrado ni disminuido, ni por un solo instante, el dolor que su eterna espera me causaba. No quería dejar de creer, si lo hacía, simplemente mi existencia ya no tendría ni el más minúsculo sentido.

Paseé mis dedos por aquel sepulcro…

Tenía cerca veinte años que mi familia y yo nos habíamos ido de Forks ya que en ese entonces, nuestra existencia había salido a la luz, trayendo con tal revelación, una inmensa oleada de pánico entre los humanos, quienes rápidamente, con la desarrollada tecnología de ese entonces, consiguieron de hacerse de instrumentos letales para nuestra especie. Pasamos varios días sufriendo a causa de la sed, tras no poder salir al exterior ante el temor de ser aniquilados por aquellas armas.

Todo el mundo estaba enloquecido. Aferrados completamente a la idea de darnos fin por completo. Se podían ver a cada metro, a manos portando crucifijos o dagas de plata… (Objetos que, no tardaron mucho en descubrir, eran de nula ayuda para su propósito).

En fin… eso fue hace no muchos años atrás y, por un momento, agradecí el que Bella no hubiera estado presente en medio de aquella despiadada guerra entre inmortales y humanos.

Ahora, coexistíamos entre ellos. Y no solamente nosotros, también se habían descubierto otro tipo de seres, considerados hasta ese entonces, como _mitológicos_. Entre ellos, destacando tanto como nosotros, se encontraban los licántropos. Nuestros enemigos eternos, con los cuales teníamos un tratado de paz: ellos no atacarían a nuestra especie, ni nosotros a la suya, al menos que, alguna parte de cualquier bando, iniciara una guerra…

Sin embargo, de ser así, aquella guerra sería frenada inmediatamente por los humanos… quienes, en su mayoría, estarían felices de tener la excusa perfecta para aniquilarnos.

Si. Muchos nos odiaban, nos veían como animales feroces y mortales, como _monstruos_… aquella falsa etiqueta me enfurecía ya que no había razones para llamarnos así… solamente algunos seguían revelándose ante la abstinencia de sangre humana a la que nos habíamos comprometido y el gobierno se estaba encargando de darles caza. Ahora, algunos, como nosotros, habían optado el régimen vegetariano y, otros, se habían inclinado por las donaciones voluntarias, dadas por los pocos humanos que nos apreciaban.

Suspiré justo en el momento en que dejé caer una pequeña flor color violeta sobre el cemento que tenía incrustado su nombre.

Isabella Swan. _¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar_? Pregunté…

La espera simplemente era… insoportable.

Su ausencia dolía de manera inhumana… estaba seguro que, de no ser un vampiro, hubiera muerto a causa del pesar desde hacía ya varias décadas atrás…

Cerré mis ojos y recordé, como siempre, como a cada minuto solía hacerlo, su rostro… aquel rostro que el tiempo no había logrado, ni lograría jamás, arrancar de mi memoria.

"_Edward" _– la voz mental de Alice llegó primero que el sonido de sus pisadas. Apareció a mi lado en tres segundos – "hola" – saludó, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa

"Hola" – respondí , imitando el gesto

"Vengo… a dejarle esto" – informó, mientras depositaba un ramo de flores, a un lado del pequeño capullo que yo había dejado caer minutos antes

"Gracias" – le dije y volví a situar mi vista sobre su nombre tallado en el cemento. – "Extrañaba venir a este lugar" – confesé, con un murmullo – "solamente aquí encuentro un poco de sosiego"

"Lo sé" – dijo ella, mientras una de sus manos se posaba sobre mis hombros – "no te entretengo más… te esperamos en la casa"

Asentí, en forma de entendimiento. Alice desapareció en la nada, dejando como señal de su antigua visita, un delicioso y fresco aroma impregnado en el viento… estuve de pie unas cuantas horas más, resistiéndome a lo que la debilidad que me gritaba

_Vamos, no te hagas el fuerte… manifiesta, saca el dolor que todos estos años has estado reprimiendo… LLORA_ – me ordenó y, aunque luché por ignorarla, flaqueé casi al instante.

Mis piernas se doblaron y mis rodillas toparon con la tierra que mis pies habían pisado hasta ese entonces… y, poco después, el llanto, vacío y sin lagrimas, se apoderó de mi garganta. Llevé mis manos hacia mi cabeza y me encogí ante el dolor desgarrante, expulsado desde mi pecho, hasta expandirse a cada milímetro de mi dura y fría piel

Supongo que estuve ahí, en la misma posición, durante varios días y varías noches. Al fin de cuentas, ya no tenía que aparentar el ser humano… alguna ventaja tenía que haber tras todo ese desastre. Aunque, claro, los pensamientos de los supersticiosos humanos que, durante el día, visitaban a sus difuntos, no tardaron en llegarme. Sus acusaciones eran tan dolorosas y directas como un poderoso latigazo sobre mi espalda y rostro…

_Seguramente el remordimiento de conciencia es lo que le tortura – _pensaba una señora ya entrada en edad_ – sabrá Dios de qué manera tan más vil mató a aquella pobre y desdichada persona… _

_Aún no comprendo por que el gobierno no los extermina de una vez por todas – _decía otra persona en su mente –_ son bestias completamente aterradoras… un día de estos se aprovecharan de nuestra confianza…_

Me concentré para dejar de escuchar todo el murmullo que se levantaba sobre mí, el cual había escuchado infinidad de veces… en ese momento, más que ningún otro, deseé encontrar la manera de quitarme aquel maldito don de poder leer los pensamientos de los demás…

Encogí mi cuerpo aún mucho más, hasta el punto de que mi rostro casi tocaba el suelo… dijeran lo que dijeran, oyera lo que oyera, _no_ me iría de ese lugar hasta ser realmente necesario… nadie me arrancaría de ella, de mi amada Isabella…

No recuerdo cuántas horas más pasé en aquella posición fetal… la noción del tiempo se volvió mucho más nubosa cuando, de la nada, sentí un pequeño, calido y electrizante roce sobre mi espalda.

Levanté mi vista, completamente agitado, en primera: por no haber sido capaz de anticipar que _alguien_ se me acercaba (por lo general, era _demasiado _extraño que me tomaran por sorpresa ya que, si no era por mis sentidos altamente desarrollados, solía darme cuenta de la proximidad de las personas partir de sus pensamientos) y, segunda, por que el toque de ese _alguien_ era exactamente igual al toque de…

Giré mi cuerpo para comprobar mis sospechas y mis ojos se entreabrieron un poco más al tener frente a mí a una pequeña niñita de cabellos y ojos marrones…

"¿Por qué llora?" – me preguntó y su voz_… aquella_ voz…

¡Oh! A pesar de estar bañada en una aguda infantilaza, fue canto para mis oídos. Tenía justamente la misma resonancia, la misma serenidad, la misma inteligencia de aquella voz que, desde hacía casi un siglo, había dejado de escuchar y había mantenido guardada en mis más preciados recuerdos.

De haber podido llorar, lo hubiera hecho en aquel instante.

"Bella" – susurré, con el poco aliento que me quedaba en el pecho

"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?" – inquirió, con sus ojitos muy abiertos y brillantes…

De manera rara y sorpresiva, me percaté de que no la veía de la misma manera a como recordaba la veía antes… seguramente se debía a que esta Bella tenía, si mis cálculos no fallaban, alrededor de unos cinco o seis años de edad.

"Señor" – llamó, ante mi silencio – "¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?"

De nueva cuenta, fui incapaz de contestarle. Estaba completamente fascinado de verla, _otra vez_…

Me sentí esperanzado… sentí como si, durante todas las décadas pasadas, hubiera estado sumergido en un inmenso, oscuro y profundo mar y, hasta ese día, había salido a la superficie… Si. Esa era le mejor metáfora que podía utilizar para poder describir, lo mejor posible, la sensación que me embargaba en ese instante… el aire que entraba a mis pulmones era diferente… ya no era doloroso.

Contemplé como su rostro, cubierto completamente por la inocencia de la niñez, denotaba la gran confusión que sentía por mi actitud. Obviamente, eso era lo que podía _yo_ predecir ya que, al igual que antes, Mi Bella había heredado aquella extraña barrera que me impedía leer sus pensamientos… y daba gracias por ello.

"Bella" – volví a repetir. No encontraba qué más decir, solamente podía pronunciar su nombre

Levanté mis manos para rozar su piel y, cuando mis yemas alcanzaron sus mejillas, sentí que las puertas del cielo se abrían, para mí, de par en par. Su pequeña manita se posó sobre la mía, apretándola aún más a su delicada piel… me alegré al darme cuenta de que mi contacto frío no le incomodaba.

Sonreí… y ella también sonrió

"¡Isabella!" – Exclamó una furiosa voz, que se acercaba hacia nosotros – "¡Te dije que no te movieras de mi lado!" – recordó, mientras la jalaba, lejos de mí. Más sus marrones ojos no me dejaron de ver, ni un solo instante

"Estaba platicando con el señor" – informó la pequeña, señalándome con su diminuto dedito.

Su mamá (lo supuse rápidamente, aunque no tenía ningún parecido a, la también difunta, Renne), giró su rostro para verme. Me incorporé inmediatamente, para tenerla frente a frente y dedicarle mi mejor gesto de cortesía

"_¡Vampiro!_" – susurró, tras analizarme unos cuantos segundos - "¡¿Qué hacías tú con un vampiro?!" – le preguntó, con cierta violencia que me disgusto, a Bella

"Señora, yo no…" – comencé a defenderme, más su mirada envenenada me enmudeció

"Te prohíbo que te vuelvas a acercar a mi hija" – escupió, mientras retrocedía varios pasos, alejando a Bella cada vez un poco más de mí.

La desquiciada señora salió corriendo de aquel lugar… sin embargo yo, ya no tenía motivos para sentir dolor… no cuando, al fin, Bella había regresado, cumpliendo su eterna promesa…

Ahora, solo me correspondía _a mí_ el cumplir la mía…

Mi Bella había renacido… y solamente tenía que esperar para poder acercarme a ella y ganarme, de nueva cuenta, su amor… y esta vez, _no_ fallaría.

**Hola.**

**Aquí me tienen, haciendo caso a sus peticiones, con la secuela de "Te Amo aún Después de la Muerte" ¿Qué les pareció la introducción? Pasé varios noches pensando en una buena trama xD… y, aunque esto será un MiniFic, espero las deje complacidas… **

**Ya saben qué hacer xD… dejen su critica en un review y se los agradeceré enormemente.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	2. Encuentro

**Capítulo 2: Encuentro**

La seguí escondido a través de los muros y los tejados.

Tenía que ser cuidadoso si no quería que me vieran. Si me descubrían, probablemente estaría en grandes problemas…

Después de todo, _tal vez_ tenían algo de razón. Un vampiro "_persiguiendo"_ constantemente a una joven y mortal muchacha, escondido entre las tinieblas de la noche, no denotaría mucha confianza, fueran cuales fuesen las circunstancias.

Ya antes me había pasado, tenía cerca cinco años, cuando Bella, en uno de sus pocos arranques de rebeldía, se había escapado de su casa para molestar a su madre tras haberla regañado inmerecidamente y yo la había seguido para cuidar de ella.

Lo único que me había ganado como pago fue un estricto dictamen, levantado por la madre, el cual me prohibía rotundamente acercarme a su hija mientras ella tuviera la menoría de edad y ella fuese quien decidiera si quería o no tener algún contacto con los seres sobrenaturales andando allá afuera.

Era una lástima que la señora me hubiera reconocido claramente como la misma _bestia _que había _engatusado _a su pequeña hija en el cementerio hacía pocos años atrás (esas habían sido sus duras palabras). Era una de las desventajas de no cambiar nunca… la mamá de Bella se había deshecho entre sus exageradas y falsas acusaciones acerca de que yo _seguramente_ era un _pedofilo__ incubo obsesionado_ con su pequeño retoño. Claramente, el gobierno se alarmó ante tal juego de palabras. Teníamos prohibido rotundamente el convertir a humanos en vampiros así por que si. Había cierto reglamento el cual debíamos seguir (nosotros como no muertos y ellos como humanos) para llevar a cabo un conversión. Después de todo, no hacía mucha falta, repito: la mayoría de los humanos nos veían como lo más despreciable que podía existir en _su_ Tierra. Nos huían y repelían. Yo, mejor que nadie, sabía todo lo que pensaban acerca de mi especie… y yo, mejor que nadie, sabían cuál era el motivo de ese odio, el cual radicaba principalmente en una cosa: _Envidia… _

Ellos no lograban explicarse de dónde provenía nuestra belleza e inmortalidad. Y, aunque lo negasen miles de veces, la avaricia llenaba sus cuerpos cada vez que nos veían caminar entre ellos. Fantaseaban obsesivamente con poder tener nuestro _"perfecto"_ físico siempre joven (si, todo era una cuestión de absoluta vanidad). Sin embargo, al darse cuenta que para ello era _necesario_ pasar alrededor de tres días y tres noches con la sensación de que te han sumergido en el infierno, se acobardaban y era entonces cuando, como manifestación a esa frustración secreta y contenida, empezaban a llamarnos de las maneras más lastimosas posibles… palabras tan punzo cortantes, como todas las que la mamá de Bella me recitó.

Pobre mujer… no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que yo sentía por su hija.

No podía imaginarse la forma en que aquella pequeña personita removía cada parte de mi ser, ni podía tener, si quiera, la más mínima noción de lo feliz que era al verla cambiar, y presenciar con aquellos cambios, como Bella había renacido completamente en ese ser. No había nada de ella que faltara… y no había nada de ella que no amara con la misma, (o, si era posible, con mucha más) intensidad que hacía más de cien años…

No podía saberlo por una simple razón: ella _no_ había esperado un siglo por Isabella.

Pero lo más interesante y lo más curioso era que realmente estaba equivocada. Puedo asegurar que, durante aquellos años en los que _ella_ era una pequeña niña, jamás tuve otro pensamiento que no fuera el de cuidarla y protegerla… no puedo comparar tal instinto protector como el que tiene un padre con una hija por que no era así, lo mío era mucho más fuerte, mucho más devoto, mucho más delicado…

Aún así, no tenía caso el protestar con tal abnegación. Al fin y al cabo, por mucha tecnología humana y cosas por el estilo, _yo_ seguía siendo un _vampiro_. Un vampiro con velocidad tan rápida como la luz, fuerza increíblemente asombrosa y agilidad sigilosa e inaudible… Jamás antes en mi vida (o existencia, como gusten llamarle) había estado tan agradecido de estos dotes que la inmortalidad nos confería.

Bella solamente me había visto un par de ocasiones y por lapsos de tiempo menores a tres segundos en todos esos años que yo llevaba cuidándola…

Ahora, tenía cerca de los dieciséis años y sería un mentiroso si dijera que no empezaba a verla como la mujer que comenzaba a ser. Una parte de mí se sentía un poco culpable y yo mismo me llegué a acusar de un vampiro enfermo y depravado, más no era así…

Yo había amado a Bella desde _siempre_. En tiempos muy pasados habíamos estado juntos desde que ella tenía cerca de los catorce y yo de los diecisiete…

¿Recordaría algo de lo que juntos habíamos vivido en su vida pasada?... ¿Recordaría ella todo el daño que le había causado?

Frené mi marcha por un instante en el cual mi mente trajo una serie de dolorosos recuerdos en los cuales yo tuve la oportunidad de _jamás _separarme de ella. Los deseché lo más rápido que pude… _no importa, ahora tengo otra oportunidad_, me repetí una y otra vez.

Seguí caminando con pasos acortado, Bella caminaba de manera muy lenta. Me deslicé por un pequeño callejón, para no perderla de vista. Me sentí molesto al ver que rumbo optaban sus pasos, ¿Era necesario caminar por aquellas calles tan desoladas? Creo que de lo único que me lamentaba era que el sentido de _no _supervivencia había nacido _otra vez_ en ella.

Bella…

Frenó su andar. Fruncí el ceño al percatarme de que el lugar en donde ella se había quedado parada estaba completamente solo. Solamente una ligara neblina (tan común en Forks) se alzaba sobre el aire…

Escuché claramente como los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a acelerarse y agudicé mis oídos y mi olfato ¿Qué era lo que tanta inquietud le causaba? ¿Acaso por andar tan embelezando, mirándola, no me había percatado de que había peligro cerca?...

Ella giró su cuerpo, posicionándolo de manera en que, a distancia, su rostro quedo casi frente al mío… instintivamente, moví mi cuerpo más hacia atrás, ocultándome lo mejor posible y traté de repetirme una y otra vez que era mi imaginación lo que provocaba que aquel par de ojos castaños parecieran verme detenidamente, traspasando la lúgubre oscuridad que me arropaba.

- Sal – ordenó, más su voz fue apenas un murmullo. ¿Era por miedo o por que, realmente, pensaba que yo era un producto de su imaginación? – Te he traído hacia acá para que no corras el riesgo de que te vean – continuó, de manera mucho más insegura, bajando su mirada hacia el suelo y empuñando sus manos a sus costados – Quiero verte… _Sal_ – volvió a ordenar.

Me apreté contra el frío muro que topó con mi espalda.

Desconocía la razón por la cuál me encontraba luchando por que ella no lograra verme. Tal vez por que sabía que aún no era el momento para mostrarme frente a ella. Tal vez por que, dentro de mí y sin saberlo bien, hasta ese instante, había mantenido mi promesa de no buscarla hasta que ella tuviera la misma edad con la que me había dicho adiós… o tal vez, simplemente, fue el miedo, ya que no sabía que reacción iba a tener al verme fijamente…

Sé que estas ahí – dijo con más fuerza – no te escondas más y muéstrate.

¿Debía o no salir?...

* * *

**Hola, primeramente: muchas gracias por la grata bienvenida que le han dado a mi fic ^^... no saben lo motivador que es el saber que lo estaban esperando y, como ya dije antes, esto fue un cambio de última hora que decidí tomar por los reviews dejados en "Te amo aún despues..."**

**Sin más, me despido. Espero les guste este capitulo. Se cuidan y hasta pronto**

**atte. AnjuDark**


	3. Inesperado

**Capítulo 3: Inesperado**

Me apreté hasta lo imposible hacia el muro enmohecido que se extendía mis espaldas. Bella seguía viendo hacia mi dirección. El castaño de sus ojos brillaba, expectante por mi aparición.

"¿Por qué no sales?" – preguntó.

No contesté. Dejé de respirar y, prácticamente, me convertí en una simple sombra que se desvaneció con el soplido del viento. Salté hacia uno de los tejados más altos que por ahí había. Estaba a salvo. ¿A salvo de qué?...

Me incliné, así como lo hace un gato, para poder ver si Bella aún seguía en el mismo lugar. Evidentemente, así era. Sus manos seguían aún mucho más empuñadas a sus costados y su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo. A pesar de la distancia, mis oídos me permitían escuchar los latidos (aún frenéticos) de su corazón

"Qué tonta" – murmuró y me sobresalté ante el sonido abatido de su voz – "de verdad que he de estar completamente loca como dice mi madre"

Por un momento, quise descender, ir hacia ella y mostrarme ante sus ojos. ¿Me reconocería? ¿Acaso me recordaba y era eso lo que le confería a su voz esa pesadumbre tras no haberme visto?

Mis pies comenzaron a deslizarse, al mismo tiempo que mis manos se sujetaban de los muros sobresalientes por los cuales comenzaba a bajar… ¿Qué más daba si era hoy en dos años nuestro encuentro?...

Un fuerte y detestable olor me llegó, mucho antes que los afligidos pensamientos, haciéndome retroceder el espacio que ya había avanzado.

"¡Bella!" – exclamó alguien (o más bien, _algo_), mientras mis ojos ya podían ver claramente de qué se trataba: Un apestoso licántropo.

La muchacha dio media vuelta y, con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa, le miró fijamente.

"¡Jacob!" – reconoció y, dos segundos después, el muchacho de piel morena y cabello negro y largo, se tensó… había captado mi olor.

Por sus pensamientos, supe que no quería atormentar a Bella, por lo que prefirió callar.

"Vayámonos de aquí" – murmuró entre dientes, aún intentando buscarme con la mirada furiosa.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Tu mamá te esta buscando" – decidió informar, para cambiar el tema – "esta furiosa de que te hayas salido a esta hora… si te ve conmigo, su humor empeorará aún más, así que camina, hay que darnos prisa"

Bella no protestó cuando la mano de aquel muchacho le tomó del brazo y la guió de vuelta hacia atrás… mientras tanto, mi mano había destrozado un pequeño muro de cemento al haberlo presionado más de la cuenta sin siquiera quererlo.

¿Qué hacía Bella con un perro?

La había seguido durante casi todas las noches y jamás le había visto con él…

_¡Oh, claro!..._ si, efectivamente, la había seguido casi todas las noches pero _no_ la había seguido durante el_ día_ (momento en el cual los hombres lobos no tenían que esconderse en ningún momento por los rayos del sol y, sobre todo – y la verdadera esencia de mi impedimento – aquel _animal _no tenía una orden de alejamiento con Isabella y, por lo tanto, no necesitaba estar encubierto por las sombras de la noche para seguirla)

_¡Genial!_

¿Era necesario que, al ser la existencia de los licántropos delatada, Bella se tuviera que involucrar con uno? Era imposible que ella no lo supiera. Dadas las circunstancias en que la humanidad se encontraba, ésta ya sabía perfectamente diferenciar entre _los suyos _y entre los demás seres inhumanos andando por los alrededores.

Así de fácil como ella, al verme, deduciría que yo soy un vampiro, tenía que haber deducido en su momento, al ver al _chucho_ ese, que era un maldito licántropo…

No comprendía de dónde provenía tanta furia de mi parte.

No sabía si era por que ella arriesgaba mucho al estar cerca de un ser tan voluble el cual, al mínimo cambio de temperamento, podía decidir transformarse a su estado salvaje (no quería ni pensar qué consecuencias llegaría a tener si eso ocurriría al estar cerca mi Bella)… O si era por simple instinto (el cual nos indicaba rápidamente cuando uno de ellos se encontraba cerca ya que, como había dicho antes, eran nuestros eternos enemigos naturales) O si era por lo que había leído en su mente…

Si no me quería engañar, mi sincera respuesta se debatía arduamente entre la primera y la última opción. Por supuesto, y como era de esperarse, estaba el miedo. El abrumador miedo.

El solo imaginar perderla de nuevo, hacía que mi estomago se revolviera y que mi rostro empalideciera mucho más. De una cosa estaba completamente seguro: otra espera ya _no _la soportaría… mi corazón podía estar muerto y yo podría ser una criatura muy fuerte pero un dolor así de torturante, era demasiado…. hasta para mí.

Aparte, y volviendo a mis antiguas especulaciones, también debía reconocer que, el escuchar en los pensamientos de aquel joven, el amor que sentía por Bella, me provocó aquellos celos infrenables que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía (y, a decir verdad, pensé nunca más sentir)… aunque, pensándolo detenidamente, prácticamente, todo se reducía al término empleado anteriormente: _Miedo._

Por que… ¿Qué son los celos si no eso? Yo estaba aterrado ante la idea de que, en esta vida, Bella no me recordara y, al suceder eso, se enamorara de alguien más…

Imposible.

Bella había regresado para estar conmigo, a mi lado, por siempre… ¿no?

Suspiré pesadamente mientras contemplaba la luna llena alzándose arriba del bosque… Solo tenía que esperar un poco más para verla.

Una pequeña figura se materializó a mi lado

"¿No irás esta noche?" – preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Para ser alguien tan pequeño, eres demasiado curiosa" – dije, entre una ligera risa.

Alice giró su rostro solamente para sacarme su pequeña lengua.

"Está con un licántropo" – informé. Sabía que ella desconocía tal información… ella, por una extraña razón, no podía ver a esa especie.

Sus dorados ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa.

"¿Un… _licántropo_?" – repitió. Asentí, con gesto abatido y ella suspiró, resignadamente – "¿Tiene mucho tiempo que esta relacionado con él?"

"No lo sé" – contesté – "no lo creo. La he cuidado secretamente durante años… dudo mucho que, si llevara demasiado tiempo en conocerse, no me hubiera dado cuenta"

"Pareces molesto" – señaló y yo reí, sin humor.

"Molesto no" – contradije – "_Preocupado,_ sería la mejor palabra…"

Me volví a perder en mis pensamientos y me pregunté, ¿Sería buena señal el que Bella tuviera de relación con un licántropo?... al menos, esa idea me dejaba claro que no era como la mayoría de los humanos de prejuiciosa (nunca creí que lo fuera) pero ¿Sería solamente así de tolerante con todos o solamente con esos perros…?

Alice bajó de la rama del árbol, con un ágil y delicado salto.

_No seas tonto, todo estará bien, te lo digo yo_

Asentí, en forma de agradecimiento por el apoyo que me daba con sus pensamientos y, pocos minutos después de que ella se fue, corrí hacia aquella casa, en la cual solía pasar la mayoría de mis noches.

Como siempre solía hacerlo, subí fácilmente hasta llegar por su ventana. La casa que ella había ocupado hacía más de cien años no era la misma, pero su recamara guardaba muchas similitudes, como por ejemplo: la posición de sus muebles.

Eran alrededor de la media noche y ella dormía. Su cabello se extendía y despedía aquel delicioso olor a fresas tan característico de su persona… he de admitir que el ardor de mi garganta aún se intensificaba al tenerla a mi lado, pero no era nada por lo cual alarmarse.

Su cuerpo giró hacia la derecha y algo cayó de entre las sabanas. Esperé un momento, en completo silencio e inmovilidad, por si se había despertado y, al notar que su sueño seguía tan imperturbado como antes, me incliné para asir el objeto que anteriormente había llamado mi atención.

Me paralicé (de manera literal), en mi lugar al ver de qué se trataba…

El pequeño cuadernito que yacía entre mis manos era el mismo que, décadas atrás, yo mismo le había regalado. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ella? Yo mismo lo había buscado como loco tras su muerte y jamás lo había encontrado…

Me ardieron los ojos de manera tortuosa mientras lo abría y lo comenzaba a hojear y ver que cada verso y cada canción estaban en el mismo orden que yo recordaba.

Vino a mi mente aquella noche en que Bella supo la verdad, cuando le dije que era un vampiro. Le había leído una estrofa de una canción que le gustaba mucho y que yo mismo le había cantado innumerables veces al ser humanos…

"Edward…" –

El cuaderno se me cayó de las manos al escucharla. Afortunadamente, pude cogerlo antes de que topara con el suelo. Permanecí otro momento en completo estado de petrificación, hasta que pude encontrar la coordinación necesaria entre mi mente y mi cuerpo para moverme y acercarme hacia ella.

Quería escuchar otra vez cómo musitaba mi nombre entre sus sueños. Durante los diez años que llevaba cuidándola y visitándola (sin que ella lo supiera) durante las noches, jamás había dicho ni una sola palabra que tuviera relación entre nosotros y nuestro pasado. ¿Significaba aquello que empezaba a recordarme?

Giró su cuerpo otra vez y tuve su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío. No había atisbo alguno de que fuese a despertar, así que permanecí igual de cerca. Pase ligeramente mis dedos sobre su rostro, suave y frágil, y pude apreciar como una gota caía de sus ojos cerrados. Estaba llorando en sus sueños… ¿Lloraba por mi? Capturé la pequeña lágrima antes de que se perdiera entre las sabanas y la contemplé durante un breve momento.

Y, aunque esperé hasta la llegada del alba, ella no volvió a pronunciar mi nombre. Suspiré y me incliné para depositar un ligero beso sobre su frente. La triste hora de irme había llegado.

"Jamás te haré sufrir otra vez, mi amor. Falta poco para que estemos juntos" – le prometí mientras me incorporaba, para salir de su recamara y regresar a mi casa, _sin ella..._

Al llegar, me encontré con Alice sentada en el inferior de las escaleras junto a Jasper, quien tenía su cabeza recostada en su regazo. Me miró por un momento y sonrió ampliamente, como respuesta, ante el levantantamiento de mi ceja que le demostré al darme cuenta que su mente estaba concentrada en no permitirme hurgar en ella.

"Sé que algo te traes entre manos" - dije y su sonrisa se amplió aún más. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí, con pasos tan ligeros y alegres, que cualquiera quien la hubiera visto desde fuera, hubiera pensado que se encontraba efectuando un baile de ballet.

"Efectivamente, te tengo una grata sorpresa" - anunció mientras me tendía un sobre amarillo. Con el ceño fruncido, lo tomé entre mis manos y, al abrirlo, extreje de él un par de hojas blancas las cuales leí en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Preparatoria de Forks?" - pregunté, mientras levantaba la vista de los oficios. Ella asintió y, junto con Jasper, me dedicaron una resplandeciente sonrisa de complicidad

"Ya es momento de que te acerques a Bella y, ¿Qué mejor manera yendo con a ella a la misma institución?"

**¡Hola! Je, aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo ^^... Espero les guste. Pronto subiré el próximo. Se cuidan y gracias a todos por sus comentarios tan alentadores ^^... Hasta luego**

**Atte. AnjuDark**


	4. Deja vu

**Capítulo 4: Deja Vu**

Tuve un sueño…Un sueño realmente extraño…

_Bella…_

Alguien me llamaba… una conocida voz…

_Bella…_

¿Quién eres?

"¡Bella!"

Salté violentamente de mi asiento al escuchar la voz de Brenda llamarme…

"Hola, Dennis, Brenda " – saludé – "No las vi llegar"

"Bella, hemos estado a tu lado tiene varios minutos" – informó Brenda con una sonrisa – "Estas muy distraída, ¿Te pasa algo?"

"No" – mentí – "supongo que son los nervios de comenzar un nuevo año escolar"

"Hablando de nuevos años escolares" – comenzó a decir Dennis, en medio de cuchicheos – "Se esta corriendo el rumor de que unos vampiros vendrán a estudiar a esta escuela… Solo espero que sea mentira. Yo no estoy dispuesta a compartir ninguna clase con monstruos"

Bajé la mirada, ¿Qué pasaría si mis amigas supieran que tenía como amigo a un hombre lobo?

Había conocido a Jake tenía no más de dos meses. Me había salvado de ser atropellada por una descontrolada motocicleta. Era un buen chico y una muestra clara para demostrar que era mentira todo lo que se decía acerca de los _no humanos_… al menos, si de licántropos se trataba.

"Creo que no te quedará otra opción" – murmuró Brenda, con voz entrecortada.

Dennis y yo levantamos nuestras miradas, y la guiamos hacia la misma dirección, encontrándonos con cinco figuras que, obviamente, no se trataban de simple mortales... Aquella gracilidad tan exagerada y perturbadora no podía considerarse como algo _normal._

Uno de los tres hombres me miró por un momento y, sus dorados ojos me traspasaron como una corriente eléctrica, que se volvió en una extraña sensación de Deja vu. Una repentina oleada de melancolía me invadió y, de manera completamente inconciente y repentina, tuve muchos deseos de llorar.

"Bella, ¿Qué te pasa? Estas completamente pálida" – señaló Brenda cuando, con un movimiento violento de mi rostro, me deshice de ese par de pupilas

"¿Todavía lo preguntas?" – repuso Dennis – "¡La pobre esta completamente asustada!"

No. No era eso… No era miedo, ¿O si?

Volví a levantar mi mirada para verlos. Ya no estaban.

Todo el mundo estaba completamente alborotado. Y los malos rumores se alzaron entre el viento. La campana sonó, anunciando el inicio de clases.

Entré al salón con la mirada inclinada hacia abajo y no la levanté hasta que Dennis detuvo su marcha de manera violenta. Miré a mí alrededor y, al instante, supe cuál era el motivo. Con un rápido movimiento, alejé mi atención de aquel joven vampiro que tanto me había perturbado hacía pocos minutos.

"¿En qué esta pensando el gobierno?" – comenzó a decir mi compañera una vez estuvimos en nuestros lugares – "Mira que el permitir que estas _bestias_ tengan derecho de adentrarse a una escuela es una barbaridad"

"Dennis, ya basta" – ordené de manera tajante, sin siquiera planearlo – "¿No te parece suficiente que ya todos estén calumniándolos?"

"Se merecen eso y mucho más… _Ellos_ no deberían estar entre nosotros, ¡Son un peligro, lo peor que en este mundo puede existir!"

Suspiré pesadamente y preferí dejar que siguiera con su injurioso parloteo. No pude evitar dirigir, durante toda la clase, mi mirada hacia el vampiro y me pareció ver un gesto de dolor en sus pálidas facciones. No me sorprendió, después de todo, ¿Qué persona, siendo humana o no, se sentiría bien al estar rodeado de tanto desprecio?

Un fuerte golpe de dolor llegó a mi pecho poco después… ¿Por qué?

Las clase de Matemáticas terminó prontamente. Cabe destacar que hasta los catedráticos se mostraban ofensivamente cautelosos y distantes con el muchacho. Y, aunque luché por no darle importancia, no pude evitar sentir cierta pena por él.

Me despedí de Dennis al salir, ya que las clases que se avecinaban nos tocaban por separado. Mientras caminaba hacia el otro salón sentí aquella extraña presencia… como si alguien estuviese cuidándome, siguiéndome. Volví mi rostro y mis ojos se dilataron al ver que _él_ venía detrás.

Sus ojos penetraron los míos de la misma manera que en la mañana e, inexplicablemente, mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera desbocada. No me había dado cuenta que había dejado de caminar hasta que Mike llegó a mi lado y, tomándome del brazo, me jaló de manera violenta, llevandome lejos del pálido chico.

"Bella, recuerda que no debes acercarte a esos monstruos, pueden hacerte daño…"

"No era necesario el que casi me llevaras arrastrando por todo el pasillo" – dije, soltándome de sus manos.

"Te hubieras visto" – continuó, ignorando mi comentario – "Te encontrabas perdida mientras le veías. Recuerda lo que se dicen de ellos: hipnotizan a sus presas para después beber su sangre"

Decidí, al igual que lo había hecho con Dennis, no discutir más sobre el tema. Al fin de cuentas, ¿Por qué habría yo de pelear con mis amigos solamente para defender a un vampiro al cual ni siquiera conocía?

_Mentira_, dijo una voz en mi mente y no entendí a qué se refería…

"Solamente espero que la junta de firmas ayude en algo" – murmuró, atrayendo de nueva cuenta mi atención.

Pude percatarme de la forma tan displicente que le dedicó al muchacho inmortal en cuanto entró sigilosamente al salón…

"¿Qué junta de firmas?" – pregunté para distraerme ¿Por qué su presencia me llamaba tanto como un fuerte imán?

"Se ha hecho un oficio, en el cual se pide la expulsión de estos _aborígenes_, al igual que la abnegación absoluta de inscripción para cualquiera que no sea humano ¿Firmarás a favor de su exilio?"

"No" – contesté rápidamente. Un impulso del cual me arrepentí casi al instante

"¿Me vas a decir que eres de esas personas que están con _ellos_?" – preguntó de forma retadora.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, una señora con traje se asomó a la entrada del salón y preguntó por mí. Anunciando que se me requería en la dirección. Caminé hacia ese lugar demasiado extrañada, preguntándome constantemente cuál sería el motivo ante la solicitud de mi presencia.

Traspase la puerta y me sorprendí de ver a mi madre en la pequeña oficina. Por su gesto, supe que estaba realmente enojada

"Mamá" – susurré – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tome asiento, señorita Swan, para que le expliquemos qué es lo que pasa" – indicó el señor de avanzada edad y voz amable. Accedí, sin poner resistencia, ya que la situación era demasiado extraña – "Verá, Señorita Isabella" – comenzó a decir el anciano, mientras veía un paquete de papeles ordenados – "Como seguramente usted ya ha de estar enterada, un grupo de vampiros se ha inscrito en la escuela" – asentí, aún sin comprender qué tenía que ver yo en todo el asunto – "Estos casos son demasiados extraños y generalmente se dan más en las universidad debido al intelecto que estos seres poseen, así que decidí mejor investigar acerca de ellos y me encontré con este detalle demasiado interesante"

Me tendió un oficio de tamaño ligeramente más grande que una hoja común, el cual leí rápidamente.

"Es la orden de alejamiento que mi madre levantó hace años contra un vampiro" – reconocí

"Así es, y va dirigida hacia Edward Cullen" – agregó el señor, quien hizo una pausa dramática – "Quien se encuentra estudiando ahora mismo en este lugar"

Tensé mi cuerpo ante las palabras dichas y supe, sin necesidad de más información, que Edward Cullen era el mismo muchacho de cabello cobrizo que estaba en mi clase de matemáticas y español. No tuve ninguna duda.

"¡Ese monstruo esta obsesionado con mi hija!" – exclamó mi madre – "La ha seguido desde que es una niña…"

"Tranquila señora" – interrumpió el director – "Tal vez estamos mal interpretando las cosas. Puede que el joven este aquí por buena voluntad "

"_¿Joven?"_ – repitió mi progenitora con voz mofa – "¡Bestias, Demonios! ¡Así es como debe llamárseles. Deberían sacarlos a patadas de aquí"

El director endureció el gesto. Era claro, por su actitud, que era de las pocas personas que estaban de parte de los vampiros

"Siento no poder complacerla. Le recuerdo que la ley no prohíbe el derecho de la educación a los no humanos"

"Pues debería"

"Mamá, ya basta" – interrumpí la discusión

"Si" – apoyó el director – "Ya es suficiente. Lo único que podemos hacer en este caso es prevenirla a usted, señorita Swan, que tenga mucha cautela al tratar con el joven Cullen, solo por si las dudas. Tenga mucho cuidado de no mantenerse a solas con él"

Asentí, mientras el anciano me dedicaba una sonrisa.

Cuando mi madre se fue y regresé a mi jornada escolar, me sentí repentinamente ansiosa. Había escuchado de algunas cuantas historias muy similares a lo que se suponía la mía: vampiros obsesionados con la sangre de sus victimas, a las cuales persiguieron durante años por el simple placer de estar cerca de ese olor, hasta que hubo un momento en el que no pudieron controlar su instinto y…

Estaba claro que dentro de mis prioridades no estaba el ser comida de vampiro, así que estaba dispuesta a tomar el consejo del director muy en serio.

La inquietud se agrandó al notar que él estaba en todas mis clases, volviendo mis movimientos más torpes de lo habitual. Me encontraba caminando, a paso rápido, rumbo a la cafetería al mismo tiempo que acomodaba mis libretas dentro de mi mochila (estaba tan ansiosa de huir de aquel salón – más bien, de aquel vampiro – que había salido de ahí sin siquiera detenerme a ordenar mis cuadernos)

Como era de esperarse, mi _maravillosa_ habilidad hizo de las suyas y, por tener la atención fija en los objetos escolares, no me fijé del pequeño escalón que se levantaba frente a mí y tropecé. Me aferré inmediatamente a la pared para no caer, dejando que mi mochila volará a unos cuantos metros de mí y, cuando recobré el equilibrio, me dispuse a cogerla. Fue ahí cuando un par de manos níveas se movieron más rápidamente que las mías y me tendieron los objetos anteriormente caídos.

No tardé mucho el saber de quién se trataba. Solamente uno de ellos era capaz de exhalar ese tipo de aliento tan peligrosamente embriagante. Inconcientemente, levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la suya y, tal como había pasado en la mañana, un extraña sensación me invadió al perderme en el ocre derretido de sus pupilas.

No es que jamás hubiera visto a un vampiro con ojos dorados – aunque ciertamente no eran muy comunes, la mayoría había optado la donación de sangre humana – pero no recordaba jamás haber visto algo tan hermoso en mi vida.

_Tal vez se deba lo que anteriormente me había dicho Mike_, pensó una parte conciente de mi cabeza. _Tal vez lo veo tan hermoso, tan magnifico, debido a que se encuentra ejerciendo sobre mi un efecto hipnótico_

Si era así, debía admitir que era realmente bueno empleando el papel de _cazador seductor_ ya que, en ese momento, me importó poco el hecho de que se extendía ante mi la probabilidad de morir (es más, en ningún momento llegué a sentir ese tipo de aflicción), solamente me importaba aquella mirada melancólica que era demasiado profunda, demasiado difícil de interpretar y, al mismo tiempo, viejamente conocida…

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – preguntó, logrando que el suave sonido de su voz me confundiera aún más…

¿Dónde había escuchado aquella voz que se me hacía tan familiar?

"Si" – logré contestar mientras tomaba mis cosas – "muchas gracias" – agregué antes de dar media vuelta, lista para alejarme lo más rápidamente posible de él.

"Espera, Bella" – pidió y, como si de una irrevocable orden se tratara, mis pies frenaron su marcha, sin dejar de darle la espalda

_Bella… _

Mis ojos se dilataron al momento en el que recordé

"_Bella" _

"_¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?" _

Siempre supe que mi madre había levantado una orden de alejamiento pero jamás, ni de lejos, tuve la oportunidad de ver cara a cara a mi _vampiro acosador_ y, desde luego, nunca imaginé que ese _vampiro acosador_ fuera el mismo _"humano"_ (a quién, hasta ese momento logré recordar) que con tanta delicadeza había pronunciado mi nombre aquella tarde, hacía diez años…

Eso significaba también que, el par de ocasiones en que había visto una borrosa sombra cerca de mí, no había sido producto de mi imaginación como había supuesto, si no que se trataba de él, de _Edward Cullen_…

Las palabras de mi madre adquirieron más veracidad que nunca: un vampiro me acechaba día y noche y, no podía haber otra justificación de semejante actitud, que no fuera el obsesivo deseo que, seguramente, sentía por mi sangre.

Aún así, lejos de que el miedo me invadiera, solo fui capaz de sentir confinada corazonada de que había un detalle que estaba olvidando… un detalle muy sutil y a la vez muy importante. Antes de que pudiera esforzar mi mente para descubrir qué era lo que retenía con tanto recelo, la voz de Dennis resonó por todo el pasillo

"¡Bella!" – gritó, mientras llegaba corriendo hacia mi, seguida por un numeroso grupo de estudiantes. Fue hasta ese momento en el que me percaté que el pasillo había estado habitado solamente por el vampiro y yo – "¿Te encuentras bien?" – preguntó y solamente me limité a asentir.

"¡Bella!" – llamó también Mike – "¿Te ha hecho daño este monstruo?"

"No" – contesté, levantando la mirada hacia Edward quien me miró fijamente por un segundo, antes de dar media vuelta e irse, ignorando todo lo que de él se decía a sus espaldas.

Ignoré el deseo que nació en mi de seguirle, de hablarle, al igual que intenté – fallando completamente al instante – el no sentir el incompresible dolor que su alejamiento me había dejado.

**Hola, ¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Me imagino que ya muchas saben el **_**detalle**_** que a Bella se le esta olvidando :-D, no se preocupen, pronto lo descubrirá… ^^. Aclarando una cosa: Digamos que Brenda y Dennis son las versiones nuevas y modificadas de Ángela y Jessica (respectivamente) a quienes ya no pude volver a meter en esta historia ya que, **_**se supone,**_** murieron hace muchooo tiempo, así como Renne y Charlie (Y aquí la única que renace es Bella XD). Mike si aparece por que en "Te Amo Aún después de la Muerte" no existe :-P…**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. No hay mejor fuente de motivación que ellos.**

**Cuídense y hasta pronto.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	5. Confianza

**Capítulo 5: Confianza**

"¡Asquerosos chupasangres!" – Exclamó Jacob, mientras su fuerte mano rompía una gruesa roca que yacía frente a él.

No pude evitar sobresaltarme un poco, después de todo, el que tu amigo tenga la fuerza suficiente como para partir un árbol, sin mucho esfuerzo, dudo que pueda pasar desapercibido para cualquiera.

"Jake, tranquilo" – dije. De un momento a otro, ya no se me había hecho tan buena idea el haberle contado sobre mi _vampiro acosador_ – "No pasa nada"

La idea no le había caído nada bien.

"¿Qué no pasa nada?" – repitió, con aquella acides a la cual comenzaba a adaptarme – "¡Vamos, Bella! Me acabas de contar que un vampiro te esta siguiendo ¿Y dices que _no pasa nada_?"

Bajé la mirada al recordar de nuevo aquel par de ojos dorados, preguntándome una vez más el por qué se me hacían tan familiares

"Bella, lo siento" – dijo Jacob, mal interpretando mi semblante, lo cual agradecí. No quería ni pensar el cómo se tomaría si, a todo lo que le había dicho, agregaba que aquel vampiro ejercía, sobre mí, una _extraña sensación_ – "Suelo ser muy idiota pero no quiero que algo malo te pase"

Levanté la mirada cuando sus manos tocaron las mías. El calor sobrenatural de su cuerpo era reconfortante y me gustaba. Le sonreí y él correspondió el gesto al instante.

"Gracias, Jake. No sabes la falta que me hacía el platicar contigo hoy, que han pasado tantas cosas. Siempre sueles aparecer para ayudarme en los momentos más difíciles"

"Estaré ahí cada vez que me necesites, Bella" – prometió – "Y no tengas miedo" – agregó, sustituyendo la suavidad de su voz por la furia pura – "Estaré cuidándote de esa sanguijuela. No permitiré que te haga daño"

_Él jamás me haría daño_

Pegué un respingo al escuchar aquel gritó proferido por mi mente.

"¿Pasa algo?" – preguntó mi amigo.

Parpadeé numéricamente para deshacerme de la turbación que aquella vocecilla me había dejado y, cuando pude conectar mis ideas lejos de lo que acababa de escuchar en mi conciencia, contesté, ignorando su reciente pregunta.

"Gracias, Jake, pero no es necesario el que me cuides. Recuerda que estamos rodeados por una sociedad anti – licántropos y, si te ven merodeando cerca de mi todo el tiempo, te meterás en problemas.

"No pienso dejar que me vean" – discutió – "Es muy fácil engañar a los humanos" – agregó con suficiencia

"Como sea" – repliqué, dejando pasar su comentario despectivo hacia mi especie – "No quiero que mi madre levante un acta de alejamiento contra ti. Ya bastante incomodo es tener que venir a escondernos al bosque"

Su carcajada se levantó con un sonido ronco y varonil

"Esta bien, esta bien" – accedió – "pero prométeme que te vas a cuidar. Prométeme que no te le acercaras, que ni si quiera le dirigirás una sola mirada"

Quise, lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas, el poder decirle "_Si, te lo prometo_" pero aquella vocecilla volvió a gritar con un fuerte _"¡No!",_ volviendo mis palabras mudas y mi promesa vacía. No quería mentirle a mi amigo, así que rápidamente busqué algo con lo cual distraerle. Por suerte, al alzar la mirada hacia el cielo, supe que la llegada del crepúsculo se avecinaba

"Jake, ¡Mira que tarde es!" – exclamé, tal vez aparentando estar más ansiosa de lo real – "Mi madre me va a matar si llego tarde" – aseguré, mientras tomaba mis cosas y me ponía de pie

"Te acompaño…"

"Jake, mi madre esta como loca por lo que pasó hoy en la mañana" – recordé – "Puede que su sobreprotección crezca mucho más a partir de hoy. No quiero ni imaginar si, aparte de saber que tengo un _vampiro acosador_, tengo a un amigo licántropo"

Mi amigo suspiró, admitiendo su derrota.

"Este bien. Solo… cuídate, ¿Lo harás?"

"Si, Jake, tranquilo" – volví a decir y, al pasar unos cuantos segundos en silencio, noté un rasgo vacilante en su rostro, por lo que pregunté – "¿Qué pasa?"

El licántropo bajó la mirada para encontrarla con la mía y sus ojos negros, cubiertos de espesas pestañas, me miraron fijamente. No me di cuenta que, al mismo tiempo en que me miraba, su mano había jugueteado dentro de su mochila hasta sacar algo a lo que no le hallé forma al principio.

"Te parecerá estupido pero… lleva esto contigo" –

Mis ojos se dilataron al poder ver claramente el objeto que me tendía. Aquella vocecilla interior gruñó fuertemente al ver la estaca envenenada, uno de los instrumentos que se usaban para matar a los vampiros y que, según, solamente el gobierno, y la seguridad de éste, tenían derecho a portar ya que solamente eran ellos los que tenían el derecho de matar a las demás especies.

Una furia repentina me invadió tan solo al imaginar que ese objeto, de apariencia tan insignificante, era suficiente para acabar con él… con Edward

_Edward…_

"¡No!" – solté, con la ira embargando mis palabras – "¡Estas loco! ¿Cómo se te ocurre…? ¿Cómo…?"

"Bella, Bella, cálmate por favor" – interrumpió mi amigo – "Solamente es por precaución. Por favor, acepta, harás que me sienta más tranquilo"

Su mirada y voz suplicante desvaneció poco a poco mi furia y, con un profundo suspiro, tomé la daga entre mis manos (ignorando el fuerte bramido que aquella voz interior profirió) y la metí en uno de los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón

"Espero que estés contento" – repliqué, con frialdad – "Ahora, si no hay más armas contra vampiros que me tengas que dar, me voy"

Él ya no discutió. Solamente se limitó a regalarme una de sus enormes sonrisas y, después de dejarme a orilla del bosque, salir corriendo hacia éste y desaparecer entre la espeses de los árboles.

Al salir de nuestro escondite me percaté de que, en realidad, ya era mucho más que tarde. Las calles comenzaban a estar vacías y la temperatura comenzaba a descender. Me cubrí el cuerpo con los brazos para proporcionarme calor y aceleré el paso lo más que pude.

No llevaba ni diez minutos solas cuando sentí _aquella_ presencia que me tranquilizaba y me hacía sentir protegida. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar alguna otra cosa, una figura varonil y alta se plantó frente a mí. Aunque la calle no hubiera estado alumbrada por la débil lámpara de luz bronceada, hubiera sabido perfectamente de quién se trataba. Inconcientemente, di dos pasos hacia atrás de manera rápida y, controlando lo mejor que pude mi voz, me dispuse a retarle.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me sigues todo el tiempo?" –

El vampiro no contestó y, a pesar de que sus pasos eran completamente inaudibles, mis ojos contemplaron como sus pies se movieron, recorriendo la distancia que yo había separado. Volví a retroceder y, con un movimiento completamente inconciente, llevé mis manos hacia atrás de mis pantalones y extraje la daga que Jacob me había dado momentos atrás y la puse delante de mí.

Su pálido rostro se contrajo en un gesto claro de dolor, el cual me perturbó por un momento.

"Aléjate. Déjame en paz. No quiero hacerte daño" – la última oración fue la única que, supe, era verdad. No quería hacerle daño, ni el más mínimo, y, sin embargo, mi mano no desistía en soltar el arma que con tanto ahínco sostenía.

Él siguió sin mencionar palabra alguna y se mantuvo completamente inmóvil por un lapso de tiempo, el cual no supe deducir, pero se me hizo eterno.

"Vete" – volví a decir, esta vez con menos fuerza.

La voz interior protestaba fuertemente dentro de mi cabeza y decía miles de cosas que no lograba entender… palabras y más palabras que me resultaron incoherentes y me confundieron mucho más.

Entonces, todo pasó demasiado rápido. En lo que duró uno de mis parpadeos, lo tuve frente a mí, con su rostro increíblemente hermoso a poca distancia del mío y con la daga rozando la parte central de su pecho

"Hazlo" – dijo con voz suave, pero firme – "Si piensas que te soy capaz de hacerte daño, hazlo"

Levanté la mirada para verle y el pecho se me contrajo al encontrarme con aquel par de ojos dorados y, de pronto, me desconecté de la realidad.

"_Bella, te presento al señor Edward Masen y a su esposa, Elizabeth"_

"_Edward, cariño, ven y saluda a Bella"_

"_Hola"_

_**********_

"_Edward es muy guapo"_

"_Solo somos amigos"_

"_Pero a ti te gusta"_

"_S-si…"_

_**********_

"_Bella, te quiero"_

"_No hagas ese tipo de bromas, no son graciosas"_

"_No estoy bromeando. Lo digo en serio, te quiero"_

"¡Oh!" – jadeé cuando las ilusiones se desvanecieron así con la misma brusquedad con la que llegaron

"Sabes que no te haré daño. Lo sabes perfectamente" – comenzó a decir y su voz era un apresurado murmullo – "Tu injusto desprecio me envenena más cruelmente que cualquier invento del hombre para exterminarnos. Dime, Bella, ¿Crees que te he seguido durante todos estos años solamente para lastimarte?"

_NO..._

"No" – musité y la daga resbaló de mis manos – "Edward" – dije aquel nombre de manera inconciente, al pasar varios minutos en completo silencio – "Algo me grita y me dice que has sido siempre parte de mí…"

"Solamente dame una oportunidad de acercarme a ti y, no me temas" - interrumpió, de manera delicada - "Te he esperado tanto tiempo, Bella. No me pidas estar lejos de ti por que no podría cumplir esa promesa. Preferiría que me enterraras ahora mismo ésta y miles de dagas más sobre mi cuerpo, que el tener que soportar una más de tus ausencias."

"_Sus brazos eran el mejor remedio para cualquier tipo de intranquilidad. Era mi mejor cura, mi mejor consuelo y mi mayor anhelo…"_

"Abrázame" – supliqué, movida por aquel extraño sentimiento de necesidad hacia él y, cuando cerré mis ojos, pude sentir el contacto de su frío cuerpo que me resultó demasiado natural, demasiado cómodo, demasiado congénito.

Fue como si, durante mis cortos dieciséis años, hubiera estado buscando algo y, hasta en ese momento, lo hubiera encontrado. Me sentí realmente completa en medio de aquella tranquilizante y gélida piel. Me sentí Bella…

**Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado. Jejeje, ya vamos avanzando con Bella ¿no?... Bueno, pues ójala me hagan saber su valiosa opinión dejandome un review ^^. Muchas gracias y hasta pronto.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	6. Enfrentamiento

**Capítulo 6: Enfrentamiento**

"Abrázame" –

No fue una orden, ya que su voz fue un ligero susurro que casi y se perdió con el viento, pero qué fuerza tuvo sobre mí. Mis oídos apenas y la escucharon y mis pies y manos se movieron de manera automática para rodearla con mis brazos.

_Ahh… _

Placer tan más exquisito el que sentí al tener su calor traspasando mis entrañas. Fue tanta la dicha, el sentimiento de sublimidad que, de haber podido llorar, lo hubiera hecho a cantaros por la satisfacción.

Su cabeza se recargo sobre mi pecho y, con un movimiento que pensé había quedado en el olvido, incliné mi rostro hacia sus cabellos. Inhalé su aroma, único, inmejorable, _deleitante…_

Cerré mis ojos y volví a suspirar. Bendita esencia tan tranquilizante…

Apreté más mis brazos entorno a ella y olvidé por completo todo lo que antes había pasado. No recordé ni un solo momento que no fuera aquel instante. Toda la soledad, la amargura, el dolor, la tristeza, no tuvieron lugar en mi corazón. Solamente estuvo ella, y la certeza de que estaba a mi lado y que, sin saber cómo ni por qué, de un momento a otro había comprendido que jamás le haría daño.

No, ya no. Ya mucho le había lastimado en el pasado. Y, cuando la perdí, esa había sido mi promesa: el jamás volverle a herir y, si para eso bastaba dejar me de despedazaran parte por parte, lo aceptaría gustoso y sin ninguna protesta. La razón de me existencia solamente se había extendido para esperarla y compensar lo que en un pasado no fui capaz de darle. La razón de mi existencia radicaba en el simple hecho de que, algún día, pudiera llegar a sentirla de nuevo junto a mí. Y ese día había llegado justamente hoy.

"Bella" – musité, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que entre nosotros se había formado.

Pasé lentamente mis manos por sus cabellos, volviendo a complacer mí tacto con lo suaves que eran y, pude sentir como ella suspiraba profundamente y apretaba su rostro mucho más hacia mi pecho.

De repente, con un pequeño sobresaltó, se alejó de mí. La miré en completo silencio y absoluta inmovilidad, con un miedo inmenso penetrando en mi alma. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué había recordado ella? ¿Era acaso que todas mis suposiciones no eran ciertas y Bella no había renacido para amarme, si no, para hacerme pagar una condena que aún no terminaba?

Su mirada se centro en la mía. Había mucha confusión en sus pupilas al principio y, conforme los segundos transcurrieron, esa confusión fue reemplazada por un brillo de reconocimiento.

Me recordaba. Tal vez ella no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero había una parte en su interior que me reconocía. ¿O no? ¿Acaso era que yo así lo quería creer?...

Ese dilema me impidió hablar. Lo único que era capaz de hacer era esperar a que ella dijera algo, lo que fuera, cualquier palabra que me rescatara de aquella incertidumbre.

Habla, Bella, di algo… y, como si fuera ella la que pudiera leer las mentes, al fin articuló.

"Mi mamá. Ya es noche…"

"Oh. Lo siento, no es mi intención el que tengas problemas por mi culpa…"

"No" – interrumpió, de manera rápida – "No me importa lo que mi madre me diga… yo…" – paró de hablar por un momento y, tras bajar la vista y levantarla hacia mi dirección un par de veces continuas, agregó, con mejillas encantadoramente sonrojadas – "Me preocupa lo que puede llegar a levantar contra ti si…"

La volví a cubrir entre mis brazos. Fue un movimiento reflejo, provocado por la necesidad.

"Que me condenen al mismo centro del infierno si es necesario, no me interesa. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo" –

Un fuerte bramido se levantó entre el viento, provocando que, con un sobresalto, Bella y yo nos separamos. No necesité de mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de quién se trataba. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo no pude percatarme antes?

"Jake" – susurró Bella al tener frente a nosotros al muchacho que, con su mente y mirada, me maldecían de todas las menaras posibles.

"¡Aléjate de ella, maldito chupa sangre!" – siseó y su rostro parecía diabólico a causa de la furia.

Rápidamente, cubrí a Bella con mi cuerpo al notar que la figura que teníamos al frente comenzaba a convulsionarse.

"¡Para!" – indiqué, tratando de controlarme para no acceder a lo que mi instinto me pedía e ir contra él para iniciar una batalla – "¡Tranquilízate!"

"¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!" – bramó – "Bella, ven" – pidió con voz suave, pero con la mirada furiosa puesta en mí.

Instintivamente moví mi cuerpo de manera para que éste cubriera completamente a la muchacha que estaba detrás de mí y levanté ligeramente mi brazo derecho, en una clara señal de que no la dejaría ir con él.

"¡Asquerosa sanguijuela! ¡Déjala ir!"

"No, Jacob" – repliqué, lo más calmado que pude – "Por favor, vete… no le pienso hacer daño a Bella"

"¡Mierda!" – exclamó y, a los pocos segundos, tuve frente a mí a un enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo.

Escuché detrás de mí el pequeño gemido de Bella mientras me agazapaba para atacar.

El licántropo se abalanzó contra mí con un movimiento ágil y rápido, los cuales esquivé ya que podía leer sus intenciones en la mente. El enorme lobo bramó de frustración y se volvió a lanzar contra mí, sin embargo, esta vez sus desplazamientos fueron más rápidos que su mente y logró tocar, con una de sus patas, el lado derecho de mi cuerpo, lanzándome contra la gruesa barda, la cual se rompió con el impacto

"¡Edward!" – escuché que susurró Bella.

Me levanté rápidamente y corrí de nuevo hacia él, que, a su vez, también ya se encontraba corriendo en mi dirección. Nuestros cuerpos se impactaron fuertemente, lanzándonos a ambos hacia atrás. Aproveché los dos segundos que tuve de ventaja a la hora de incorporarme y me lancé de nuevo hacia él. Tomé al enorme lobo por la espalda y, mientras le sujetaba fuertemente del cuello, abrí la boca para morderle

"¡No!" –

Su grito fue lo que me frenó instantáneamente. Giré mi rostro, aún sin soltar al lobo, y le vi… estaba preocupada por el perro que tenía atrapado.

– "No le hagas daño, por favor"

Fue una súplica. La más grande e infinita de las apelaciones…

Liberé al enorme perro de mis brazos, aún sin comprender muy bien, y dejé caer mis brazos a los costados. La enorme masa de pelo y músculo cayó al suelo, casi inconciente y emitiendo pequeños gruñidos. Bella corrió hacia él y, con voz desesperada le comenzó a llamar.

"¡Jake! ¡Jake! Contéstame…" – pedía con voz entrecortada – "¡Jake!"

"Bella…" – murmuré mientras me acercaba y, como si de un monstruo se tratara, levantó la mirada para frenar mis pasos con ésta

"Lo ibas a matar" – acusó, aún con sus ojos color chocolate mirándome de manera denunciante.

No pude negar lo que había hecho, por que así era. Yo estaba dispuesto, más que dispuesto, a matarlo y…

"Lo siento" – dije y, después, el sonido de unas sirenas se comenzaron a escuchar muy a lo lejos – "La policía viene en camino" – anuncié y pude escuchar como los latidos del corazón de Bella comenzaban a latir frenéticamente a causa del miedo.

Lo entendía, las peleas entre licántropos y vampiros estaban estrictamente prohibidas y castigadas y, en ese justo momento, ella estaba se encontraba en medio de una.

"Tienes que irte" – respingué al escucharla – "¡Tienes que irte!" – volvió a repetir – "¡Es más probable que te culpen a ti de dar inicio a esta pelea! ¡Además, recuerda que estas a mi lado, teniendo una orden que indica todo lo contrario!

"¿Y tú qué?" – pregunté – "No puedes quedarte con un hombre lobo inconciente en tu regazo…"

"No importa" – interrumpió – "¡Vete antes de que te miren! ¡Vete!"

"No" – dije, de manera rotunda – "No pienso dejarte sola"

"Te pueden matar…" – recordó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – "Sabes perfectamente que los de mi especie busca cualquier pretexto para condenar a la tuya. No quiero que nada te pase. ¡Vete!"

Tuve tantos deseos de decirle miles de cosas… Estaba preocupada por _mí_ y no por lo que le pudiera pasar a ella. Bella mía, ¿Cuándo dejarías de ser tan poco egoísta?

"No" – volví a decir y, antes de que pudiera discutir, agregué – "Mejor ayúdame a despertar a tu amigo para que nos podamos marchar todos"

Fue una suerte que el lobo no estuviera del todo inconciente ya que, en cuanto terminé de hablar, comenzó a incorporarse en sus cuatro patas emitiendo aullidos que, supe yo, no eran del dolor físico, si no, más bien, emocional.

Había escuchado cada una de las palabras que Bella me había dicho y se sentía traicionado. Además de que, también, le enfurecía y le rasgaba el orgullo el que yo le hubiera ganado y que, solo por que Bella me lo había pedido, no lo había matado.

"Es hora de irnos" – dije – "Bella, ven conmigo, te llevaré a casa"

El perro volvió a gruñir, mostrándome los afilados dientes

"_¡Primero muerto antes de permitir que vaya contigo, maldito animal!"_

"Creo que tienes suficientes emociones por hoy, Jacob" – dije, de manera fría – "Recuerda que Bella está aquí y se verá igual o peor involucrada en todo esto si nos descubren"

A pesar de la enorme rabia que le carcomía y los deseos infinitos que tenía de matarme, el licántropo accedió y, con un fuerte y desgarrante bramido, dio media vuelta, no sin antes acribillarme con la mirada y con la mente, y comenzó a caminar.

"¡Jake!" – llamó Bella y sus patas frenaron al instante.

_¿Qué quieres, Bella? _Fue lo que pensó, aunque sabía que ella no le entendería.

"¿Estarás bien?" – preguntó la muchacha

Su mente quedó en blanco por un momento

_Discúlpame…_

Pidió, y la suplica se reflejó en la mirada, antes de echarse a correr. Bella se quedó plantada, mirando la dirección en la que la enorme figura rojiza se había perdido

"Bella, debemos de irnos" – recordé y ella pegó un respingo al escuchar mi voz.

Me observó fijamente por unos segundos y no supe interpretar qué sentimiento había en su mirada. A esas alturas, el sonido de las sirenas se escuchaba ya más cerca, a no más de un kilómetro de distancia. Alcancé mi mano para que la tomara. Ella la miró, con leve gesto de incredibilidad

"Vamos a tener que correr" – expliqué

Pude sentir como titubeó antes de aceptar subirse sobre mi espalda pero, cuando ya sus brazos y piernas enrollaron mi cuerpo, pude apreciar, por la forma en que estos se ajustaron a mí (Idénticamente a como lo había hecho en un pasado) que el miedo y la desconfianza se disiparon al instante.

Comencé a correr, ocultándome entre los callejones oscuros y, cuando faltaban pocas calles para llegar a su casa, me detuve. Esperé y la ayudé a que se bajara de mi espalda y, cuando supe que sus pies se encontraban ya en el suelo, di media vuelta para despedirme.

"Supongo que no me debe sorprender el que sepas donde vivo"

Se adelantó a decir y, antes de que pudiera contestarle, las sirenas y los helicópteros comenzaron a inundar parte de ese territorio

"Se han dado cuenta de que hubo una pelea" – murmuré, mientras la jalaba hacia una parte más oscura. Su corazón volvió a latir fuertemente – "No te preocupes" – intenté calmar – "Huimos a tiempo, pero ahora me tengo que ir" –

Levanté mi mano para rozar la suave piel de sus mejillas. El movimiento fue lento, por si quería rechazarlo, más no lo hizo, y las yemas de mis dedos se reconciliaron con aquel cálido contacto.

"Descansa" – dije, a modo de despedida, al mismo tiempo en que mi mano se alejaba de su rostro.

Mis ojos se dilataron en el momento en que ella impidió el movimiento, apretando una de sus manos contra la mía y acercándola de nuevo hacia su mejilla.

"¿Estarás bien?" – preguntó y aquella preocupación me supo deliciosa.

Llevé la otra mano y capturé, ente las dos, su fin semblante.

"No te preocupes. Estaré bien" – le aseguré. Mi mirada se clavó fijamente, por un segundo, en aquellos labios entreabiertos, los cuales se mostraban tentadores

Respiré profundamente y desvié mi vista hacia sus ojos para borrar aquel deseo, que no estaba dispuesto a obedecer en esos instantes

"Que tengas buena noche" – murmuré, al adquirir un poco de concentración y, después, salí corriendo de ahí.

**Hola! Jejeje aquí estoy, dando lata con otro capitulo ^^- Espero les guste. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que les mandó un enorme saludo a cada una de ustedes ¡Gracias por todo su apoyo y motivación! Se cuidan y nos leemos pronto.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	7. Invitación

**Capítulo 8: Invitación**

"_¡Edward, suéltame! ¡Sabes que no me gusta la lluvia!"_

_Antes me gustaba el sol, a diferencia de Edward. Él disfrutaba de los días nublados y lluviosos. Se divertía cargándome y llevándome hacia los chorros de lluvia mientras yo intentaba inútilmente zafarme de sus brazos… _

_Ahora, me daba igual el clima._

Me desperté con un terrible sobresaltó y me tomó más de tres segundos el comprender que todo había sido un sueño. Un sueño muy doloroso, que me había dejado una terrible sensación de compresión en el pecho.

Inhalé aire profundamente en un intento de sofocar aquel repentino llanto que luchaba por salir. Tal vez me estaba volviendo loca. ¿Qué persona llora, así por que si, en las primeras horas del día? Salté de la cama al recordar lo que había pasado ayer por la noche, ¿Estaría Edward bien?

Solo sabría la respuesta llegando a la escuela. Corrí hacia la ducha y me cambié a velocidad record. Prendí la televisión para ver las noticias y escuché atentamente por si se reportaba algo sobre una pelea entre un licántropo y un vampiro… nada. Suspiré de alivio al mismo tiempo que me acaba mi jugo de naranja.

Me despedí de mi madre, ignorando todos sus consejos enfermizos. Fue entonces que recordé también a Jacob… mi amigo, ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Había sido mi imaginación o, aún bajo su forma lobuna, había podido leer en su mirada la decepción? Solo esperaba poder hablar pronto con él.

Llegué a la escuela demasiado temprano, no había ni un solo carro estacionado en la acera y a penas y alcancé a ver a tres alumnos caminando por los pasillos. Tomé asiento en una de las banquetas más aisladas y viajé mi vista de un lado hacia otro, buscando, con ella, a solo una persona.

"Bella" – salté ligeramente de mi lugar al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar. Giré mi vista y, ahí estaba, tan perfecto como siempre. – "Disculpa, ¿Te asusté?"

"No" – susurré, aún sin lograr poner en orden mis ideas.

Él se sentó a mi lado

"Toma" – indicó, al mismo tiempo que me daba la daga con que anoche le había amenazado

La cogí entre mis manos, un poco vacilante y avergonzada. Ya después me encargaría de devolversela a Jake o tirarla, si era necesario.

"Discúlpame" – murmuré, mientras la metía entre mi mochila – "Lo que hice ayer… lo siento…"

"No te preocupes, no pasó nada" – levanté la mirada y él me sonrió de manera amable. El corazón se me aceleró de manera frenética – "Están comenzando a llegar más alumnos" – informó, mientras se ponía de pie – "me tengo que ir"

"¿Por qué?" – pregunté, sin poderlo evitar. No me di cuenta del momento en que también yo me había puesto de pie y pude leer un leve deje de diversión en sus doradas pupilas-

"No te irá muy bien si te ven conmigo" –

"No me importa" – dije, de manera automática, y supe, sin saber cómo, que era una verdad absoluta.

Lo único que quería en ese momento, era estar con él, a su lado. No importaba nada más.

Él volvió a sonreír y levantó una de sus manos para rozar mis mejillas. Aquel movimiento de sus fríos dedos, sobre mi piel, lograba que olvidara que había un mundo exterior. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el agradable cosquilleo que sentía en mi estomago

"Nunca cambiarás" – murmuró y, extrañamente, sus palabras no me resultaron ilógicas, si no más bien, ciertas – "No creo que a tu madre le haga mucha gracia el saber que has simpatizado con el vampiro que te sigue desde pequeña"

Abrí los ojos como si me hubieran pegado una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Tenía razón.

Dudaba que Dennis y Mike aceptaran de buena manera que, de un día a otro, me había hecho amiga de un vampiro. Seguramente, irían corriendo a decirle a mi madre, con el argumento de que estaba _embrujada_. Aunque, tal vez, tenían razón… después de todo, apenas tenía un día de haberle conocido y ya sentía la repentina y fuerte necesidad de estar con él… pero daba igual. Si estaba hechizada o no, no importaba. Me sentía feliz, plena y completa, como nunca pensé llegarme a sentir en mi vida.

Pero eso no bastaba por ahora, aun faltaba mucho tiempo para cumplir mi mayoría de edad y, hasta que esa fecha no llegara, yo era incapaz de deshacer aquella maldita orden de asilamiento que mi madre había levantado. Edward corría peligro estando a mi lado.

"Tienes razón" – susurré, sin poder ocultar la tristeza al hablar

"Alguien se acerca" – dijo y paseó una vez más sus dedos sobre mis pómulos – "Platicamos pronto" – aseguró y, cuando volví abrir mis ojos, ya no estaba.

Solamente había quedado su fresca fragancia impregnada en el viento y aquel extraño sentimiento de vacío me invadió casi al instante…

"¡Bella!" – exclamó Dennis, apareciendo detrás de mí – "No sabía que ya estabas acá"

"Acabo de llegar" – mentí, mientras me encogía de hombros para restarle importancia. Me percaté que viajaba su mirada de un lado a otro, de manera impaciente – "¿Qué te pasa?" – pregunté

"Estoy buscando a los chupa sangres. ¿Tu crees que la protesta de firmas haya funcionado y el director los haya expulsado de la escuela?"

"No lo creo" – dije, tratando de disimular mi enojo - "Pero, al fin de cuentas, ¿Por qué tanto desprecio? Ellos no han demostrado ser malos…"

Su mirada fría y mutiladora me silenció de manera automática

"No sabes lo que dices, Bella. _Esos_ seres, son traicioneros y peligrosos. No deberías fiarte solamente por que tienen rostro de ángeles"

Al entrar al salón, lo primero que mis ojos buscaron fueron a aquel conjunto de cabellos despeinados. No fue difícil encontrarlo. Edward simplemente destacaba de toda esa multitud de personas - por algo era un hermoso vampiro -. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un breve instante y pude percatarme de la pequeña sonrisa que me dedicaba.

Mi corazón se enloqueció con aquel simple gesto y, tan atontada estaba, que mis pies se enrollaron y di un fuerte tropezón

Todos en la clase rieron y lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue bajar la mirada y caminar lo más rápidamente posible hacia mi lugar. Paso lo mismo durante todo el día, en el cual Edward y yo intercambiamos furtivas miradas y sonrisas.

_-"Soy una torpe"_

_-"No es cierto"_

_-"Claro que si, tropiezo con todo lo que me pone en el camino. Soy una vergüenza"_

"_-Para mí, eres lo más adorable que pueda existir en el mundo entero"_

_-"Lo dices por que eres mi novio"_

_-"Lo digo, por que te quiero"_

"¡Bella!" – el gritó de Mike me despertó de mi ensueño

Me sentí repentinamente molesta de que su voz hubiera reemplazado a la que había en mi mente.

"¿Qué pasa, Mike?"

"¿Acaso no piensas comer?" preguntó, mientras señalaba la charola completamente llena de comida

Mis ojos se dilataron enormemente, ¿En qué momento había llegado a la cafetería? Antes de contestar a mi pregunta sin respuesta, paseé mi mirada por todo el alrededor… no estaba.

El desencanto que experimenté fue realmente preocupante.

Aunque claro, ¿Qué iba a hacer un vampiro en una cafetería en donde solamente vendían alimentos humanos?

"Bella, ¿No tienes hambre?" – volvió a insistir Mike y pegué otro brinquito

"La verdad es que no" – contesté

"Desde ayer te encuentras demasiado distraída" – recordó Brenda, con voz preocupada – "¿Segura que estas bien?"

"Lo estoy" – asentí y me llevé una manzana a la boca

"Entonces, ¿Aceptaras ir conmigo al baile?"

"¿Qué baile?"

"Hemos estado platicando de eso desde que llegamos" – señaló Dennis con voz desaprobatoria – "El fin de semana hay un baile por parte de la escuela. Iremos todos"

"No" – me negué, con una pequeña sonrisa – "Ya saben: los bailes no son objeto de mi atracción"

"¡Vamos, Bella!" – insistió Mike, tomándome las manos e incomodándome con el acto – "Se mi compañera"

"Lo siento, Mike" – dije, mientras trataba de librarme de sus manos – "No me gusta bailar. No puedo. Si voy, solamente te aburrirías conmigo"

"¿Aburrirme contigo? ¡Nunca! Vamos, di que si"

"No" – volví a repetir, con un poco más de firmeza. Agradecí que la alarma sonara en ese preciso momento y me puse de pie instantáneamente – "De todas formas, espero que se diviertan" – dije mientras, prácticamente, salía corriendo del lugar.

Mike siguió insistiendo durante el resto de la tarde, provocándome un terrible dolor de cabeza. De más esta decir que, las veces que él me pidió que aceptara ir al dichoso baile, fueron las veces que me negué de manera rotunda.

Tanta había sido la presión por parte del muchacho que, para tristeza mía, no me había percatado del momento en el que Edward se había ido. Mi humor y el dolor de cabeza empeoraron en ese instante.

Caminé hacia mi casa con mis dedos apretando mi sien en un intento de apaciguar el dolor. Frené mi marcha y me recargué debajo de un enorme árbol que se hallaba en el camino. De manera inconciente, llevé mis manos hacia mi mochila y extraje el pequeño cuadernito que tenía poco había comprado en una vieja libreria. Pasé mis dedos por su portada que, si bien era claro que tenía cierta antigüedad, se encontraba bien conservada. Me sentí un poco más tranquila cuando lo tuve entre mis manos. Había algo en ese objeto que me sosegaba con solo saber que lo tenía cerca. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré profundamente mientras esperaba a que la jaqueca disminuyera un poco.

Había encontrado aquella singular libretita en un paseo solitario que di por unas librerías de Forks. Había leido Cumbres Borrascosas alrededor de unas treinta veces, sin embargo, desde el primer momento en que había hojeado la primer página, tuve la ligera impresión de conocer cada detalle de aquella novela. Me seguía gustando mucho, si, pero quería algo nuevo. Fue así como llegué a un local de muy mala fachada (había recorrido cada una de las librerías de novedades y nada había captado mi atención), de esos típicos grandes cuartos que tienen ejemplares apilados unos sobre otros, hasta que la pasta del último topa con el techo.

Sonará extraño pero, en cuanto pisé el interior de aquel lugar, me sentí atraída, como por un imán. Caminé, movida por aquella fuerza extraña, hasta llegar a uno de los últimos pasillos y, cuando me hallé en medio de tantos anaqueles tapizados de libros empolvados, fuera de dar media vuelta e irme, comencé a buscar entre todos ellos. La libretita apareció de un momento a otro y, a pesar de tener un aspecto simple, la tomé sin vacilación alguna y la pegué fuertemente contra mi pecho, al mismo tiempo en que compenzaba a reír tontamente. Era algo así como si, en un pasado, hubiera significado mucho para mí y, de un momento a otro, la hubiera perdido y, por un milagro, la hubiera encontrado de nuevo. Si, creo que esa es la mejor explicación que puedo dar a lo que sentí en cuanto la miré y la tuve entre mis manos.

_"¿Y esto?"_

_"Es un regalo, hoy cumplimos un año de novios. Ya se que no te gustan, pero, es algo hecho por mí, así no hay tanto problema ¿Verdad?... Ábrelo"_

_"Niña adorada, decid una palabra... una sola palabra" - leí la primera línea y su voz me acompañó después_

_"Aseguradme que puedo merecer vuestro corazón, y yo me encargo de los medios de conseguirlo"_

Un pequeño cosquilleo sobre mi nariz, y parte de mis labios, me hizo abrir los ojos.

Sonreí al ver la pequeña rosa que se mostraba frente a mí y supe, por la oleada de tranquilidad que me embargó, que solamente se podía tratar de una persona. Solamente se podía tratar de él. Miré más allá del rojo capullo y me encontré con su rostro.

Era mágico el notar como el aire cambiaba con su sola presencia.

"Hola de nuevo" – saludó, ofreciéndome la flor, la cual tomé con mucho cuidado entre mis manos

"Hola" – contesté

"Te veías muy mal, ¿Ocurre algo?"

"Me duele un poco la cabeza" – confesé

"¿Es por el incesante acoso que recibiste por parte de Mike Newton?" – preguntó mientras llevaba doss dedos a ambos lados de mi sien y la apretaba ligeramente.

El dolor desapareció inmediatamente

"Supongo que no debe extrañarme el que hayas escuchado todo" – murmuré, aún con los ojos cerrados

"Hay cosas que preferiría no escuchar" – repuso

"Me imagino que ha de ser muy difícil para ti, y para tu familia, el tener un sentido de la audición tan desarrollado cuando la humanidad entera se la pasa señalándonos"

"Si, es molesto" – acordó – "pero no me refería precisamente a eso"

Abrí los ojos y el cesó de masajear mi cabeza, dejando caer sus manos sobre mis hombros

"¿Entonces a qué?"

Él me miró fijamente antes de contestar y, después, negó lentamente con la cebeza.

"No creo que sea buen momento" - susurró, como si estuviera hablando con él mismo, dejando caer sus manos a un costado. Antes de que pudiera insistir, bajó la mirada y noté un pequeño sobresaltó de su cuerpo al contemplar el cuadernito que en ellas había - "Bella, ¿Dónde conseguiste esta libreta?"

"Ah... ¿Te refieres a ésta?" - pregunté, levantando el pequeño objeto a la altura de sus ojos. Él asintió - "La compré en una vieja librería, no tiene mucho..."

"Ya veo" - musitó

"¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Simple curiosidad" - contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa. Me sentí frustrada

"Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo al estar contigo" - admití - "Cosas que desconosco y, al mismo tiempo, sé"

Sus manos tomaron mis mejillas y me estremecí ante la ardiente y calida sensación que recorrió mi piel.

"Estoy seguro que un día todos tus pensamientos se aclararan. No te preocupes, no hay prisa. He esperado por ti década tras década. He estado un siglo, caminando sin tu presencia y, ahora, estás aquí, y eso es lo único que importa. No te inquietes, ni esfuerces a los recuerdos, ellos llegarán por si solos, en el momento adecuado..."

"¿Qué recuerdos?"

"El de una vida pasada"

"El de una vida pasada" - repetí y los labios de Edward dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

"¿Irías al baile conmigo, si te lo pidiera?" – soltó, cambiando radicalmente de tema, y sentí como la sangre huía de mi rostro – "¿Tan malo es?" – preguntó, al ver mi expresión.

Asentí, aun siendo incapaz de contestar. ¿Acaso estaba loco?

"No dejaré que te caigas a la hora de bailar" – prometió

¿Cómo sabía que era eso mi principal impedimento para aceptar ir a bailes?

Ignoré mi pregunta, y la guardé para otro momento, puesto que había algo más importante

"No es eso lo que me preocupa tanto" – logré decir y él esperó en silencio – "Si te ven entrar al baile conmigo…"

"Ah, te refieres a eso" – interrumpió

"¿Te parece poco?" – pregunté, frunciendo el ceño por su actitud tan despreocupada que poco encajaba en el momento

"Tengo un plan para que no nos descubran" – informó y sus dorados ojos chispearon

"¿Un plan? ¿Qué plan?"

"Dime si aceptas y, si así es, lo sabrás el sábado por la noche"

Lo miré fijamente durante varios segundos, intentado adivinar lo que tramaba… pero no descubrí nada en aquel brillo tan abrumador que, fuera de darme respuestas, me distorsionaba todo tipo de ideas coherentes. Suspiré profundamente. Aunque hubiera querido negarme, dudo mucho que mi voz interior me hubiese dejado, así que ¿Para qué luchar contra lo inevitable?

"Bien. Acepto" – dije y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en aquel, increíblemente hermoso, rostro pálido.

**Hola, ¿Qué tal? Je ¿Qué les pareció? ^^ Ya saben: Si gustan, dejen su opinión en un review. Se cuidan y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**Atte. AnjuDark**


	8. Sin Olvido

**Capítulo 8: Sin Olvido**

**Por años la he esperado, **

**recordando su voz, sus ojos, sus labios****…**

**Viviendo de memorias, de momentos olvidados,**

**y que con el tiempo regresaron…**

**Siendo capaz de seguir solo con la esperanza de volverla a encontrar…**

**Rogando a los cielos por una segunda oportunidad…**

**A pesar de saberme no merecedor de volver a sentir su amor…**

**A pesar de saber que no merezco el honor de verla renacer…**

**By Romina Cullen (antes RominHarry)**

"¡Esto es perfecto!" – exclamó Alice completamente animada

Me apresuré a cerrar mi mente para no escuchar las voces de mi familia, la cual ya se había reunido en torno a mí.

"Edward, te ves muy guapo" – dijo Esme, con voz maternal.

Bajé la mirada. El no tener sangre corriendo por mis venas era una enorme ventaja para estos casos. No quería ni imaginar qué tan sonrojado estaría, de haber podido.

"Espera" – dijo Alice, quitándome de nuevo el antifaz

"¿Y a hora qué pasa?" – pregunté, con voz ligeramente irritada.

Muy tarde me había dado cuenta del error que había cometido al pedirle a mi pequeña y entusiasta hermana ayuda para esta ocasión. ¿Por qué no había supuesto que esto iba a pasar?

"Estas muy pálido" – contestó, evaluándome por un momento al mismo tiempo en que entrecerraba sus ojos y su labio inferior resalta un poco – "Definitivamente, el antifaz no va a ser de mucha ayuda. Todo mundo se dará cuenta de que eres un vampiro" – dijo, con un melancólico suspiro.

Se llevó una de sus manos hacia su quijada y bajó la mirada mientras, en un movimiento que la hacía verse completamente humana, movía rítmicamente su pequeño piecito.

"¡Ya sé!" – exclamó, de un momento a otro y, sin decir más, se lanzó hacia el segundo piso.

Volvió al cabo de unos segundos, trayendo consigo una pequeña bolsita plateada. Se plantó frente a mí y comenzó a pasarme por todo el rostro una gran brocha con polvo.

"Veremos si el maquillaje te ayuda un poco" – murmuraba mientras se concentraba en el trabajo.

Mi mente se cerró mucho más al escuchar las risitas que venían por parte de mis otros dos hermanos. Bufé fuertemente. Cuando Alice terminó, se alejó para evaluarme una vez más y, tras hacer un leve puchero, su mirada relumbró como faro.

"¡Ya sé donde radica el verdadero problema!" – dijo, de manera victoriosa

"¿En dónde?" – preguntó Esme

"¡En los ojos!" – todos nos miramos mutuamente – "Si. El dorado de nuestros ojos es lo que más nos delata"

"No me puedo arrancar las pupilas, Alice"

"Ya lo sé. Pero con un par de lentillas todo se soluciona"

_Oh_. Debí de haber pensando en eso antes.

"Vamos, Jazz, acompáñame. No hay mucho tiempo. Edward, vístete. Vuelvo en pocos minutos" – y así, mi hermana desapareció junto con el rubio vampiro.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras cogía el traje que Alice me había comprado. Me vestí rápidamente y Esme se acercó, abrazándome por la espalda.

"Te ves muy galante" –

Reí, realmente apenado.

"Lo dices, por que eres mi madre"

"Lo digo, por que es la verdad" – discutió dulcemente y depositó un beso sobre mi mejilla.

Tal y como lo prometió Alice, no tardó mucho en llegar.

"¡Oh, Edward, el traje te ha quedado de maravilla!" – exclamó mientras se acercaba hacia mi – "Ahora, ponte esto" – dijo, tendiéndome una pequeña cajita la cual cogí

"Alice, la ponzoña las derretirá" – recordé. Ella sonrió de manera triunfante

"Ya lo sé. Por eso he traído más"

Abrí la cajita y respingué al ver el color que Alice había escogido.

"Pensé que sería buena idea el que, por un momento, volvieras a tener los ojos verdes"

Sonreí tristemente y no pude evitar el recordar, y extrañar, mi vida como humano, al lado de _ella._

"Gracias" – susurré, cuando me las hube ya puesto y todos, sin excepción de alguno, me miraban con ojos completamente dilatados.

"En realidad pareces humano" – dijo Rose. Carlisle se acercó hacia mí y tomó mi hombro con una sus manos

"Es verdad" – dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa amable y cariñosa – "Te lo digo yo, que fui quien te vio como tal"

"Gracias" – volví a repetir ante la imposibilidad de encontrar otra palabra más sincera que darles.

Miré a mi familia por un momento, agradeciendo al cielo por tenerlos a mi lado. Agradeciendo el que, sin dudarlo dos veces, me hubieran perdonado por todo lo que les hice en un pasado… y agradeciendo el que siempre estuvieran ahí, apoyándome cada vez que les necesitaba.

"¡Pero ya vete!" – exclamó Alice – "Ya es hora. El baile comenzara dentro de poco y no olvides ponerte en antifaz"

Asentí rápidamente y corrí hacia mi carro. Manejé hacia la escuela, la cual ya estaba demasiado concurrida. Respiré profundamente antes de bajar. Solo esperaba no ser descubierto.

Caminé hacia el pasillo y me concentré en los pensamientos de mí alrededor. No, nadie dudaba de que era humano. Traté de moverme con un poco de torpeza y hacer ruido con mis pies. Aquellos bruscos movimientos eran dificultosos y molestos, pero necesarios.

Viajé mi mirada de un lado a otro, buscándola desesperadamente. Mis pupilas ansiaban el verle, el contemplarse con su magnificencia. Y, como rayo de luz, apareció frente a mí, a pocos metros de donde me encontraba.

Las luces doradas y plateadas bañaban su rostro ruborizado. La oscuridad definía su fina silueta que se encontraba envuelta por el vestido color negro. Su cabello caía completamente sobre sus hombros, como una brillante cascada espesa de color caoba. Sus ojos brillaban expectantes, ¿Me estaban buscando acaso?

No me di cuenta del momento en que me vi caminando hacia ella. Solo lo hice. Me fui acercando y pude entender que ella aún no me lograba ver. Fue hasta el momento en que tomé su mano contra la mía que, con un pequeño sobresaltó, giró su cuerpo para encararme.

Me miró por varios segundos y, después, bajando un poco su semblante, sonrió tímidamente.

Perfecta… sublime… hermosa… única…

Me incliné, sin decir palabra alguna, y besé su mano derecha.

Contemplé como sus mejillas se ruborizaban y sonreí, completamente complacido por la visión que me regalaba. Había mucho ruido y mis palabras no llegarían a sus oídos, así que preferí no hablar. Con el mismo silencio con el que me había reunido con ella, la guié hacia la pista del baile. No se negó. Me pregunté si acaso recordaría, algún día, la ocasión tan similar en la que nos encontramos al ser los dos humanos.

"_Edward, no sé bailar"_

"_Pero yo si"_

"_Tengo miedo de caerme"_

"_Jamás permitiría que eso te pasará. Conmigo, siempre estarás a salvo, lo sabes perfectamente"_

Tal vez fue debido a mi imaginación, o la dulce desesperación de que así fuera, que no encontré diferencia alguna, entre el pasado y el presente, de cómo ella había recostado su cabeza sobre mi pecho, ponía una de sus delicadas manos sobre mi hombro y dejaba ser guiada por mis brazos.

"Bella…" – susurré mientras mi boca reposaba sobre su frente. No sabía si me lograría escuchar, lo dudaba, pero pude sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba debido a un suspiro que emitía – "Mi Bella"

Llevé una de mis manos hacia su cintura y con la otra sostuve su mano en el aire. Comenzamos a bailar. Importándonos poco si la música era lenta o rápida, simplemente nos balanceamos de un lado a otro, de manera lenta y delicada, con sus pies sobre los míos.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió. Me encontraba demasiado perdido en la calidez de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su mano y el palpitar de su corazón contra mi silencioso pecho. Cerré los ojos y me dejé inundar por la fragancia tan dulce de su ser. Otra vez, el dolor no existía en mi mundo. No existía nada más que ella. Ella una y otra vez. Ella ahora y siempre. Bella…

Abrí mis ojos cuando su cabeza se alejó y levantó la mirada para verme. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera cálida, de esa manera inmortal y única. Fue entonces cuando recordé que, seguramente, las lentillas ya se habían derretido.

"¿Pasa algo?" – preguntó, seguramente de ver la vacilación de mi rostro, puesto que no quería alejarme de su lado, pero era necesario.

Todo se acabaría si me descubrían.

"Bella, necesito salir de aquí un momento, ¿Me esperas?" – dije

Y su mano se aferró a la mía

"Mejor voy contigo. Acompañarte es mucho mejor que esperarte"

Sonreí mientras asentía y, de manera intencional, bajé la mirada hacia el suelo para que así nadie pudiera encontrarse con mis extrañas y delatoras pupilas.

Llegamos a la parte trasera del jardín de la escuela. Respiré de alivio al notar que nadie, más que nosotros, se encontraba ahí. Saqué la cajita de repuesto que Alice me había dado. Bella se acercó

"¿Y eso?" – preguntó

"Son lentillas" – expliqué.

¿Acaso no se había percatado? No me sorprendió. Seguramente el antifaz ocultaba muy bien aquel detalle para ella, que no vivía obsesionada con fijarse todo el tiempo en los demás para ver si se trataba de un humano o no.

Extrajé el delicado objeto y me quité el antifaz. Me llevé la pequeña máscara ocular hacia su lugar y parpadeé rítmicamente para que la molesta sensación se disipara lo más rápido posible. Bella observó todo el proceso con una expresión no supe descifrar. La miré a los ojos, de manera fugaz, antes de desviarlos hacia otro lado y ponerme de nueva cuenta el antifaz.

Me sorprendió cuando sus manos se movieron hacia mi rostro y lo despojaron de la prenda que lo cubría. Su mirada se deslizó por mis facciones, de manera lenta y profunda. Yo no era capaz de moverme, solo me limité a concentrarme en el frágil roce que las puntas de sus dedos daban a cada parte de mi rostro, recorriéndolo una y otra vez, como si lo estuviera reconociendo, como si estuviera tentándolo para comprobar que era verdadero.

Un cálido estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sus pupilas se funcionaron con las mías de manera poderosa, con una unión tan estrecha que parecía irrompible.

Entonces, la sensación de sosiego se quebró al ver como unas gotitas cristalinas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y, antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué es lo que le pasaba, susurró

"Edward…" –

No era la primera vez que decía mi nombre, pero si era la primera vez que lo _evocaba_. Eran dos situaciones muy diferentes que, tal vez, solo yo era capaz de reconocer.

"Si… " – murmuré

Su mirada seguía entrelazada a la mía y calló durante varios minutos. Seguía llorando, así que me atreví a secar sus lágrimas con mis labios. Paseé mi boca por sus húmedas mejillas y por sus ojos, sintiendo en ellos el salado sabor de su llanto.

"Edward…" – repitió

"Si… Aquí estoy" – volví a confirmar y sus manos sostuvieron con más firmeza mi rostro y, con un movimiento delicado, lo hicieron girar un poco, solo lo suficiente como para que mi boca quedara a pocos milímetros de la suya.

Cerré mis ojos y entreabrí mis labios, más no me atreví a acercarlos más.

Tenía miedo de que, sin darme cuenta, la estuviera presionando. No quería forzar las cosas, solo quería que ella me recordara, que supiera quién era yo verdaderamente. Que se diera cuenta, sin necesidad de palabras o explicaciones, que la amaba, que, si había aceptado afrontar la eternidad, había sido solo por ella, que la había esperado cada día con la fiel esperanza de su renacer… Solo quería que supiera que ella ya había vivido tiempo antes a mi lado y que estaba aquí para vivir conmigo, eternamente

"Bésame…" – pidió con un susurro y como el fiel esclavo que era de ella, obedecí.

Mis labios se reconciliaron con su dulce y calido aliento y, a pesar de todos sus años de desolación, en ese momento se movieron sobre sus compañeros, como si nunca hubieran dejado de hacerlo. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus mejillas y sentí como sus brazos envolvían mi cuello y sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello. Mis dedos acariciaron la suave piel de sus pómulos y, después, los deslicé por su cuello, hombros, hasta que llegaron y se aferraron a su pequeña cintura.

Bella suspiró entre mi boca y su aliento me enloqueció. Con un movimiento desesperado, mis labios se comenzaron a mover de manera más animosa, explorando y embriagándose de aquel dulce sabor que comenzaba a provocar un delicioso ardor en mi garganta. Mis manos se apretaron más en su lugar y sentí su cuerpo completamente pegado hacia el mío. Mis brazos cubrieron completamente su figura y la estrecharon. El latido frenético de su corazón contra mi pecho era tan cercano que, por un momento, creí que también el mío había comenzado a latir. Mi lengua no se cansaba de danzar con la suya, mis sentidos jamás tendrían suficiente de ella. Nuestros labios estaban completamente húmedos y se deslizaban ya sin ninguna vacilación. Era una danza fácil, ligera, única y entregada. Sus manos bajaron hacia mi espalda y sentí como sus dedos se enterraban en ella al mismo tiempo que un pequeño gemido salía de sus labios.

Entonces, recordé…

Y el recuerdo fue tan doloroso que me separé de ella como si su cuerpo me hubiera dado una fuerte terrible descarga eléctrica. Tragué saliva y sentí una punzada de dolor en la garganta, causada por la ponzoña. Lo ignoré fácilmente puesto que había un dolor muchísimo más fuerte y torturante oprimiendo mi pecho.

El recuerdo de cómo Bella había muerto entre mis brazos aquella noche.

"Lo siento" – susurré cuando pude recuperarme.

Bella se acercó hacia mí. Me sonrió de manera amable y volvió a pasar sus dedos sobre mi rostro

"Ambos hemos esperado tanto tiempo para estar juntos. No temas, ahora, nada podra separanos."

No lo pude evitar.

El saber que la espera había terminado _al fin_, el tener la certeza de que ella me recordaba - tal vez no por completo, pero si en gran medida y, lo importante: sabía que en un pasado nos habíamos amado - fue un sentimiento tan sublime, tan divino, insuperable, celestial y glorioso, que me derrumbó.

Caí de rodillas hacia sus pies, paseé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y recargué mi cabeza sobre su vientre. Empecé a sollozar, lágrimas secas, lágrimas de felicidad.

Ella me acarició los cabellos desde arriba y, después, se inclinó para quedar a mi altura.

"Disculpa la espera" – murmuró, cuando estuvo también hincada frente a mí

"No hay nada que disculpar" – contesté y volví a entrelazar mis labios con los suyos.

**Bien *suspiro prolongado* ¿Qué les ha parecido? Bella ha recordado al fin ^^ ¿Quieren saber cómo? En el sig capitulo habrá un pequeño resumen de cómo fue. Quise escribir este cap desde el punto de vista de Edward por que, en un principio, la historia iba a ser narrada completamente por él, pero, debido a los recuerdos y todo lo que en la mente de Bella tenía que pasar, opté por escribir a través de los dos personajes…**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado y, una vez más le quiero dar las gracias a Romina por su poema ¿Apoco no es lindo? A mi me encantó… Igual no tiene mucho encontré esta canción que Wa! Me ha hecho llorar ya que es tan perfecta para Edward en esta historia.**


	9. Claridad

****

**En memoria de Dady´s little cannibal. No tuve el gusto de conocerte, pero, tus historias hablan mucho de ti. Siempre se te recordará.**

**Capítulo 10: Claridad**

"¡Bella!" – Exclamó Mike, en cuanto me vio entrar al salón de baile – "Pensé que no querías venir"

"Cambié de opinión" – me limité a decir. Sabía que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones

"¿Te invitó alguien o…?"

"Si" – contesté, intentando no mirarle a los ojos para aligerar mi cargo de conciencia

"Oh, ya veo" – susurró. Le dediqué una excusante sonrisa y, antes de que mis demás amigos se reunieran a mí alrededor, caminé lejos de él.

Lo comencé a buscar con la mirada, preguntándome cómo pensaba colarse en medio de esta multitud de humanos. Un frío y sobrecogedor contacto me hizo volver la vista hacia su dirección. Y ahí estaba, tan perfecto que, por un momento, me pareció ridículo el imaginar que, cualquier humano, pudiera creer que era uno de ellos. Simplemente, imposible. Alguien tan irrealmente hermoso no podía ser un mortal. El cielo no se lo perdonaría.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera desbocada – con su sonido levantándose más allá de la fuerte música – cuando sus labios se posaron en mi mano. Me deslumbré con la magnificencia de su resplandeciente sonrisa y sentí que mis mejillas podían explotar de un momento a otro. En completo silencio, me jaló hacia la pista de baile. No puse ni un solo poco de resistencia. Me sentía segura a su lado. Y, la extraña sensación de Deja vu volvió a inundar mi mente. Con un movimiento completamente inconciente, llevé mis manos hacia su hombro y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho y recordé la misma escena… pero, con un joven diferente a él.

Se trataba de un muchacho con ojos color verde esmeralda, a cual yo amaba de manera irrevocable. La imagen se fue aclarando, poco a poco, hasta que me mostró, perfectamente, el semblante de mi antiguo compañero y me pareció tener la seguridad de que se trataba de la misma persona que danzaba ahora conmigo. Levanté mi mirada para asegurarme y me encontré con un par de pupilas doradas, en lugar de verdes, deshaciendo mi esperanza. Entonces, sentí como su cuerpo pegaba un pequeño respingo

"¿Pasa algo?" – pregunté

"Necesito salir un momento de aquí, ¿Me esperas?" – el vacío de mi pecho se abrió al momento. ¿Cómo era posible que, con tan poco, mi estabilidad emocional dependiera tanto de aquel inmortal?

Dejé mi pregunta de lado y, movida por aquella vocecilla insistente y amiga mía, aferré mi mano hacia la suya

"Mejor voy contigo. Acompañarte es mejor que esperarte" – me sorprendí de las palabras expulsadas de mis labios. Había sido algo completamente in intencional. Su sonrisa me tranquilizó un poco y caminamos hacia el patio trasero de la escuela.

No había nadie ahí y contemplé como Edward sacaba una pequeña cajita de sus bolsillos.

"¿Y eso?" – pregunté, sin poder reprimir mi curiosidad

"Son lentillas" – explicó y sonreí por lo despistada que había sido.

Ni si quiera me había fijado en el detalle, ya que, el negro antifaz que llevaba, le daba a su rostro una belleza más acentuada, que robaba mucha atención. Observé como el vampiro se ponía las lentillas y, antes de que se volviera a poner el antifaz, miró en mi dirección por un breve segundo.

Un breve segundo: lo suficiente para que aquel par de ojos, ahora verdes, traspasaran cada uno de mis sentidos y se arremolinaran en el centro de mi alma. Mi voz interior jadeó cuando una serie de eventos se vinieron de un momento a otro, como una ola impetuosa golpeándome de manera satisfactoria y fugaz.

"_Te voy a extrañar"_

"_Nada podría separarme de ti, ni si quiera la muerte, ¿Lo entiendes? Volvería a revivir con tal de regresar a tu lado"_

"_Bella"_

"_¿Si, papá?"_

"_Ven, cariño. Tienes que ver algo"_

_Mis ojos leyeron la nota de primera plana: Camión pierde en control y se lleva consigo un carro particular. NADIE SOBREVIVIO… _

_El cuerpo de Edward nunca fue encontrado y, a pesar que los meses transcurrieron, el dolor no cesó y me fue hundiendo, cada día más, con la condena de sufrir su perdida. La vida se me iba con cada hora que el reloj marcaba. Mi alma se desgarraba y sangraba, más no moría. Mi vida ya no tenía sentido. Él se había ido y me había dejado… pensé que no habría quién me rescatara de aquel calvario y, entonces, un milagro sucedió…_

Caminé hacia el vampiro que tenía enfrente e impedí que se volviera a poner aquel antifaz que me privaba de aquel brillo esmeralda… El mismo que una vez amé con cada uno de mis alientos. Paseé mis dedos por su rostro, convenciéndome de que era real, de que era él… de que siempre había sido él.

"Edward" – musité y comprendí que ese nombre siempre había sido el que mi subconsciente había mencionado, una y otra vez, en mis sueños

"Si…" – susurró y me volví a estremecer interiormente ante los nuevos recuerdos.

Sentí sus labios sobre mis mejillas y comprendí que, sin saberlo y quererlo, había comenzado a llorar.

_"¿Acaso no te doy miedo? ¡Soy un vampiro, Bella, te puedo matar!"_

_"No, no lo harás"_

_"¿Sigues amándome, aún sabiendo que no soy humano?"_

_"Sin duda alguna"_

_La vida me volvió a sonreír y una nueva esperanza floreció. Edward y yo nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar y pensé que pasaríamos el resto de la eternidad juntos, sin más separaciones, sin ningún otro adiós… pero, me equivocaba._

"_Ellos me buscan, se han enterado del don que poseo"_

"_¿Te harán daño?"_

"_Te veré en pocos días. Nada podrá separarme de ti, ¿lo entiendes? Ni la muerte lo ha logrado ¿Qué más podría hacerlo?"_

"Edward…" – volví a repetir

"Aquí estoy" – confirmó, y mis manos se apretaron más a su rostro eterno. Lo hice girar un poco, y sus labios quedaron a poca distancia de los míos.

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé embriagar por cada una de las sensaciones que su aliento me provocaba.

"_Alice, ¿Dónde esta Edward?"_

"_Se ha ido… James le ha mordido y su ponzoña ha borrado todo tipo de recuerdos. Él ya no posee buenos sentimientos, Bella"_

"_Él nunca me hará daño"_

_******************_

"_¿En realidad crees que yo pueda amar a un simple humana como tú?"_

"_Alguna vez lo hiciste"_

"_Ya no soy el que antes fui"_

Y entonces, entendí perfectamente el por qué del vacío que se abría paso en mi pecho cada vez que se distanciaba: Era el miedo de perderlo una vez más. No, ya jamás iba a volver a pasar lo mismo. Dudaba mucho que pudiera soportar una cuarta despedida…

"Bésame" – supliqué, ante la necesidad que tenía de él, de saberlo junto a mí. De convencerme que era real y no un sueño…

Sus labios apretaron suavemente los míos y ambas bocas comenzaron a acariciarse con fervor. Su dulce y fresco sabor llegó a mi garganta y me sentí completamente reconciliada con mi nueva vida. Me sentí completa, sintiendo, en cada poro de mi piel, el inmortal y eterno amor que le profesaba a ese muchacho.

"_Moriría feliz en tus brazos"_

"_No digas eso, siempre estaremos juntos"_

"_Siempre"_

_Y, sin embargo, le había fallado con aquella promesa. Mi muerte fue demasiado acogedora, puesto que sus brazos estuvieron a mi lado en ese momento. Intenté, numerosas veces, el volver con él, pero, por más que luchaba, las cadenas no lograban deshacerse y me ataron durante décadas. No hubo día que su dolor no fuera el mío, ni que mis lágrimas acompañaran sus sollozos y sufrimientos.. Indescriptible era la pena que me invadía al escuchar, cada día, su llamado… Y, fue un día, cuando las esperanzas estaban a punto de fallecer, cuando mi alma se liberó y volví a renacer. Mis pocos años de nueva vida habían pasado vacíos, pues, mi única misión en ella era regresar a su lado. Mi único destino era estar al lado de él, por siempre…_

Su cuerpo se alejó de mí, de un momento a otro. Comprendí, perfectamente, lo que le pasaba. El brillo temeroso de sus pupilas me lo confesó

"Lo siento" – susurró y una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en mis labios, para tranquilizarlo.

No tenía por qué disculparse, entendía lo que sentía perfectamente, pues ambos compartíamos ese miedo en la misma tortuosa cantidad. Di un paso hacia delante, recompensando la repentina distancia que él había interpuesto, y volví a reposar mi mano sobre su mejilla.

"Ambos hemos esperado tanto tiempo para estar juntos" – murmuré – "No temas, ahora nada podrá separarnos" – prometí y el corazón se me encogió al ver como Mi Edward caía de rodillas frente a mí y aferraba sus brazos a mi cintura.

El corazón me tembló al sentir sus sollozos secos en la falta de mi vestido y quise hacer muchas cosas a la vez y, al final, opté por una, la más simple, la más significativa. Me hinqué frente a él y, cuando estuve frente a frente, mirando directamente a sus ojos, volví a acariciar su rostro con lentos movimientos.

"Disculpa la espera" – dije y una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en sus labios

"No hay nada que disculpar" – musitó para, después, juntar su boca con la mía.

Entrelacé mis dedos en su cabello y moví mi cuerpo al suyo. El latido frenético de mi corazón era un movimiento demasiado placentero y, cuando sus brazos volvieron a estrecharse a mi alrededor, me estremecí alegremente por el frío de su cuerpo que se color por mi vestido. Su boca se fue alejando lentamente de la mía, dejando paso a nuestras frentes unidas y nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. Cerré mis ojos y volví a pasear mis manos por su rostro, él hizo lo mismo y el roce de la punta de sus dedos dejó un singular cosquilleo en mi piel. Sonreí y, tras depositar un pequeño beso sobre mi nariz, se puso de pie y me tendió la mano para que le siguiera.

"¿Quieres regresar al baile?" –

Negué con la cabeza y dirigí mi mirada hacia una pequeña y deshabitada galera que estaba muy cerca del bosque. Él comprendió mi mudo deseo y, con una sonrisa, me llevó hacia allá. No sentamos en la banquita de cemento y nos mantuvimos, un momento, en un reconfortante silencio. Las luces y la música resonaba a lo lejos y vi que Mike salía abrazado de Dennis, por lo que podía apreciar, tal parecía que se habían excedido de copas. Entonces, recordé un detalle.

"Has pasado muchos insultos por mi culpa" – dije, con voz apesadumbrada al recordar todo lo que de él, y su familia, se decía – "Lo siento"

"¿Por qué pides disculpas?" – preguntó, divertido

"No basta con todo lo que te hice esperar. También tienes que lidiar con la sobreprotección de mi madre y los prejuicios que te tienen todos en la escuela"

"Me basta con que tú estés a mi lado" – murmuró, con sus labios pegados a mi oído – "soportaría todo tipo de torturas si, después de ello, me aseguraran que te tendría a mi lado"

Sonreí, mientras sentía un fuerte mariposeo revoloteando en mi estomago.

"Faltan dos años" – recordé

"¿Dos años para qué?"

"Para que puedas transformarme" – dije y sus ojos se dilataron por un breve instante, por lo que supuse que no se esperaba a que sacara el tema de manera inmediata – "No pensarás que estoy aquí, una vez más a tu lado, para estar unos cuantos años juntos, ¿Verdad?"

"Pero… Bella…" – llevé uno de mis dedos hacia sus labios

"¿No es por eso que me has esperado casi un siglo?"

"La verdad es que si" – admitió, con una sonrisa fugaz

"En cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad, justamente esa fecha, ni un día más, ni un día menos, iremos con el gobierno para que aprueben mi conversión"

"¿Crees que acepten?"

"_Tienen_ que aceptar" – dije, de manera rotunda – "Yo lo quiero. Tú lo quieres. Nos amamos y seremos compañeros. Me comprometeré con una dieta vegetariana y tú cuidaras y guiaras mis instintos de sed en los primeros años…"

"Recuerda que uno de tus familiares debe, también, firmar el acta"

"Mi madre lo tiene que entender y, si no es así, renunciare a mi apellido. Por eso no hay problema"

"¿Estas segura de querer dejar tanto por mí?"

"Completamente" – contesté, sin dudarlo ni una milésima de segundo. Su mirada se junto con la mía y sus dorados ojos relampaguearon con un calido brillo.

"Siempre me darás más de lo que merezco y siempre seré yo, el más egoísta…"

"No he esperado tanto tiempo para dejarme derrumbar por unas estupidas y absurdas leyes humanas" – interrumpí, uniendo mis labios otra vez con los suyos – "los dos años se me harán eternos" – susurré – "No creo que pueda soportar tener que esconderme todo el tiempo para verte, para hablarte. Ésta necesidad crece con cada segundo que pasa. Lo único que me reconfortará será el saber que dos años no significaran nada con la eternidad que nos espera juntos, para siempre"

"Por siempre" – acordó él, con su boca apenas y tocando la mía.

Y me sentí mucho más que feliz entre sus brazos… Si embargo, el destino no nos dejó disfrutar mucho de aquel aliento de paz. Todavía había una prueba final. Una prueba definitiva para los dos.

Nuestro beso se vio interrumpido por un fuerte alboroto que se levantó de un momento a otro. Levantamos la mirada hacia el cielo y éste se encontraba ya tapizado por varios helicópteros que volaban de un lado a otro y, antes de que pudiéramos sacar nuestras propias conclusiones, una menuda figurilla, acompañada de un hombre rubio, se materializó frente a nosotros.

"Edward… Tenemos que irnos" – susurró la pequeño vampiro que, mi mente reconoció como Alice

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Un aquelarre de vampiros y una manada de licántropos tuvieron un enfrentamiento en el centro de la ciudad. Resultaron heridos, y muertos, muchos humanos. El gobierno ha dado la orden de cazar y matar a ambas especies. Ya no habrá segundas oportunidades. Tenemos que escondernos"

Aferré mi mano a la cintura de Edward

"Bella, tienes que irte a tu casa" – dijo el rubio vampiro, quien, supe, se llamaba Jasper.

"No" – dije rápidamente – "Iré con ustedes"

"No puedes" – discutió la pequeña – "Ha quedado restringido cualquier contacto humano con nosotros, quien sea sorprendido ayudándonos, también será eliminado"

"Te llevaré a casa, Bella" – anunció Edward

"No" – volví a decir, sin peder el poder de mis palabras

"Bella, ya escuchaste a Alice. Si te ven conmigo…"

"No me importa" – interrumpí – "No pienso alejarme de ti. Si me llevas a casa, iré en tu búsqueda. Sabes que lo haré"

"Bella…" –

"Edward, date prisa" – presionó Jasper – "tenemos poco tiempo para encontrar un refugio. Los demás nos están esperando"

Apreté el agarre de mis dedos en su camisa

"No me dejes. Llévame contigo" – supliqué

Sus ansiosos ojos se fundieron con los míos por un momento y, con un frustrado gruñido, me tomó entre sus brazos y me acomodó sobre su espalda

"¿A dónde vamos?" – preguntó

"Al norte, síganme" – anunció Jasper, echándose a correr y, al medio segundo después, Edward le siguió.

**Bien, otro capítulo más. Y, como en todas mis historias ¿Qué les pareció? Muchas gracias por leer**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	10. Complicaciones

**Capítulo 11: Complicaciones**

El viento soplaba fuertemente, pegando mis mejillas y alborotaba mis cabellos. Hundí mi rostro en el hombro de Edward, quien corría sin cesar por el bosque. Mentiría al decir que no tenía miedo… Realmente, estaba aterrada. No por mí – aunque, seguramente, debería de haberlo estado – si no por el hombre que en su espalda me llevaba. Apreté mucho más el agarre de mis brazos en su cuello. El simple hecho de pensar que miles de humanos con venenosas armas le seguían me hacía estremecer. No quería ni imaginar qué sentiría si nos volviéramos a separar- ¿Qué tenía en nuestra contra el destino que nos dejaba ser felices?

Paramos en una parte demasiado profunda del bosque. La espesura de los árboles no dejaba que ningún rayo de luna se filtrara por ellos. Todo estaba completamente oscuro y silencio, tanto, que casi podía jurar que podía oír claramente el latido de mi corazón. Alice y Jasper nos quedaron viendo por un momento. Edward me ayudó a bajarme de su espalda, pero pude sentir que me protegía con su cuerpo todo el tiempo, como si el peligro pudiera saltar hacia nosotros de un momento a otro. Y, ciertamente, así era.

"No deberías de haberla traído" – escuché que habló una voz femenina y, dentro de la oscuridad, más vampiros aparecieron frente a mí.

A dos de ellos – a la rubia y exquisita muchacha y al corpulento joven – ya los había visto en la escuela y, lograba recordar sus nombres. Sin embargo, lo que si me sobresaltó ver fue al otro par de vampiros. Mis ojos se perdieron en un momento en aquel gentil rostro de corazón, que se veía un poco afligido en ese instante, y en aquella otra persona, un hombre rubio como el sol… Caminé hacia ellos, sin si quiera planearlo y la mujer me tomó las manos, con un gesto cálido y afectuoso

"Cuanto gusto me da el verte, Bella" –

"Esme" – reconocí. Ella me regaló una tierna sonrisa y, después, me lancé a sus brazos.

"Cariño, no debiste de haber venido" – musitó, mientras paseaba sus manos por mis cabellos – "Corres mucho peligro al estar cerca de nosotros"

"No pienso alejarme otra vez de Edward" – contesté, firmemente.

Mi vampiro se puso detrás de mí y sus brazos enrollaron mi cintura. Sentí su aliento frío sobre la piel de mi hombro, recordándome que mi decisión era la correcta, la única opción que tenía en realidad.

"No hay tiempo para charlas" – recordó Rose – "Tenemos que correr. Alice, ¿Ves algo?"

La pequeña cerró sus ojos y se concentró por un par de segundos

"Se están reuniendo todas las fuerzas civiles. Comenzaran dentro de poco a catear los bosques…"

"Entonces el tiempo se nos agota y no podemos perder tiempo" – dijo Jasper – "Sigamos corriendo, debemos encontrar un lugar antes de que amanezca"

Edward me tomó otra vez entre brazos. No recuerdo en qué momento me quedé dormida sobre su espalda, pero, cuando desperté, nos hallábamos ocultos en algo similar a una cueva. El lugar se encontraba muy húmedo. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me fui incorporando hasta encontrarme con su rostro a pocos centímetros de mí.

"¿Cómo estas?" – preguntó

"Bien" – contesté, y era la verdad. No quería ni imaginar el calvario que hubiera estado viviendo si me hubiera dejado en Forks. Sus labios toparon con mi cabello y sus manos acariciaron mis brazos

"Bella" – llamó Alice y, cuado me volví para verla, me tendió una blusa y un par de pantalones – "Creo que ese vestido ha de ser muy incomodo. Toma, la playera es de Edward, te quedará un poco grande, pero, supongo que es mejor que lo que llevas puesto"

"Gracias" – musité, tomando las prendas – "Y… ¿Dónde me voy a cambiar?" – pregunté, al ver el espacio tan reducido en el que estábamos.

Jasper y Emmett dieron media vuelta y me mostraron la espalda. Edward clavó su dorada mirada en mí, con un fuego que me calcinó deliciosamente los huesos. El gesto no duró más de medio segundo, antes de que hiciera lo mismo que sus hermanos pero, me hizo retumbar el corazón a toda velocidad. Fue algo vergonzoso, sabiendo que todos los ahí presentes eran capaces de escuchar perfectamente cada latido desfrenado. El rubor subió a mis mejillas. Me quité el vestido y me metí, rápidamente, en la playera negra y los pantalones de mezclilla.

"Ya pueden girarse" – anuncié

Edward llegó a mí, arrastrando las rodillas – puesto que el lugar no nos permitía estar de pie – me contempló por un momento, con una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios y, después, dirigió una de sus manos hacia un mechón de cabello que caía rebeldemente por mi cara y lo llevó detrás de mi oreja.

Entonces, mi estomago gruñó fuertemente, exigiendo comida. La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció

"Tienes hambre" – aseguró

"No" – mentí, aunque sabía que era inútil – "Puedo resistir hasta que la tarde caiga" – agregué y me arrepentí. Por el rostro de todos, supe que no tenían planeado salir de esa cueva, al menos no por ese día. Bajé la mirada, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Una humana como yo les causaría muchas limitaciones a ellos. Edward levantó mi barbilla con uno de sus dedos y me encontré con su rostro amable.

"Iré a traerte algo"

"¡No!" – dije, rápidamente – "¿Estas loco? ¡No puedes salir!"

"No pasará nada" – prometió – "Volveré pronto. Me pareció ver una casa por aquí. Seguramente tienen comida"

"¡No!" – dije, con más firmeza

"Bella, tienes que comer" – recordó, con dulzura

"Voy contigo"

"Bella…"

"Esa es la condición" – dije, de manera determinante. Él suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos por un momento, cuando los volvió a abrir, supe que había ganado la batalla

"Eres imposible" – murmuró y me tomó de la mano – "Alice, ¿Ves que alguien este allá afuera?"

"No. Puedes salir. Les recomiendo que traigan una cobija para Bella. Habrá una tormenta en la noche"

Al salir de la pequeña cueva me llevó a su espalda y comenzó a correr por el bosque. Llegamos a una pequeña casita, a la cual se adentró sin hacer el menor ruido – yo siempre me mantuve sobre él – rebuscó en la pequeña alacena y tomó unos paquetes de leche, galletas y una bolsa de pan.

"Lleva agua" – recordé y el rió entre dientes. Lo echó todo en un morral que colgaba en la pared.

"Creo que todo esto es suficiente" – asentí y volvió salir de la casa como un espectro.

Sin embargo, al pisar el exterior, sus pies se detuvieron de manera brusca y pude sentir la tensión de su cuerpo

"¿Qué pasa?" – pregunté y, como respuesta, un joven alto, moreno y de cabello largo apareció frente a mí, flanqueado por otros cinco más.

Mis ojos brillaron al verlo

"¡Jake!" – exclamé

"Bella" – contestó éste. La manera tan fría con la que pronunció mi nombre borró la sonrisa que se me había pintado en el rostro – "Vaya, he de admitir que me has decepcionado. Nunca pensé que te unirías a favor a los chupa sangre"

"¿También te andas escondiendo?" – pregunté, ignorando lo que anteriormente había dicho. Su mirada se endureció mucho más

"Si. Y que bueno que tenga frente a mí a una maldita sanguijuela para darle las gracias de manera directa" – su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse y Edward se inclinó, al mismo tiempo que un gruñido salía de su pecho

"Jacob, no es momento para pelear ahora" -

"¡Maldita sea si no!"

"¡Por ella!" – volvió a insistir mi novio y los temblores del cuerpo de mi amigo comenzaron a cesar. Miré hacia los otros chicos que se encontraban detrás, contemplando todo con rostros serios y pérfidos – "Nos están buscando, nos están dando caza ¡En lugar de querer arrancarnos la cabeza mutuamente deberíamos de unirnos!"

"¡¿Y para qué?!"

"Para defender a nuestra especie"

"Yo no tengo ningún maldito problema si los vampiros son exterminados"

"Tenemos un objetivo en común, Jacob Black" – Los ojos del licántropo se clavaron fijamente en mí – "Tenemos a una persona a la cual queremos proteger en este momento"

"¡Ella esta en peligro por TU culpa…!"

"No, Jake" – interrumpí – "Estoy aquí por que así lo quiero"

Me dolió mucho la forma en que su rostro se ensombreció – aunque solo había sido por un breve instante – en ese momento, quise bajarme de la espalda de Edward e ir a su lado. Sabía que le había fallado a mi amigo, pero quería explicarle todo. Contarle la verdad, para que pudiera comprenderme.

"Déjanos ir, Jacob"

"Ella no soportara estar mucho tiempo contigo. Lo peor apenas viene. ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando pasen las semanas y no te hayas podido alimentar? ¿La vas a matar?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" – bramó Edward y su aterciopelada voz se levantó por los aires.

De pronto, los sonidos de las hélices de unos helicópteros comenzaron a escucharse y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

"Maldición" – masculló mi vampiro – "Tenemos que irnos"

"¿Qué pasara con Jake?" – pregunté, al ver que comenzaba a dar media vuelta para comenzar a correr.

Sus pasos se detuvieron. Era como si me hubiese podido leer la mente: Yo no quería dejar a mi amigo a merced de unos humanos que venían dispuesto a matarle. Se volvió para encarar al chico de cabello negro y semblante amargo

"Nos encontramos escondidos a pocos metros de aquí. Pueden seguirnos, si quieren"

"¡Primero muerto…!"

"Jacob" – interrumpió uno de ellos – "Debemos aceptar"

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"No voy arriesgar al resto de la manada. ¿Estas seguro que podemos confiar en tu palabra?" – preguntó, dirigiéndose a Edward

"Mi familia no les hará daño"

"Sam, yo no pienso ir…"

"Es una orden, Jacob" – tajó el aludido

"Hay que darnos prisa" – dijo Edward – "Ellos se acercan"

"Ve al frente. Nosotros te seguiremos"

Mi novio asintió y, al segundo siguiente, se echó a correr. Llegamos al lugar en pocos segundos

"Es muy pequeño, pero cabremos todos" – explicó el vampiro, a modo de disculpa, mientras me dejaba libre el camino y él me seguía después.

Los licántropos intercambiaron inquisitivas miradas unos a otros. Todos parecían preferir ser cazados por los humanos en lugar de entrar a un lugar tan estrecho en compañía de vampiros… todos, menos Sam

"Adentro" – dijo y, como si de algo irrevocable se tratara, los enormes muchachos se comenzaron a meter

"¡¿Queeé?!" – el gritó de Rose estalló en el interior del lugar

"Rose, calla" – ordenó Edward

"¡¿Qué hacen unos perros aquí?!"

"Los humanos andan cerca… No podía dejarlos solos"

"Bien hecho, hijo" – felicitó Carlisle – "Este no es momento para guerras. Sean bienvenidos"

De los licántropos, solo dos contestaron con un _"gracias":_ Sam y otro chico, de apariencia mucho más joven que el resto, el cual era el único que, hasta el momento, siempre se había mantenido con el semblante despreocupado. Edward me atrajo hacia su regazo y recargué mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Experimenté una extraña clase de incomodidad ya que podía sentir la mirada de Jacob clavada sobre nosotros todo el tiempo. Todo había quedado en un completo silencio – demasiado incomodo, por cierto – y, poco a poco, el lugar se fue extinguiendo de toda posible iluminación.

***************************

La noche había caído. Desconocía qué hora era. Viajé mi vista hacia alrededor y me arrepentí de hacerlo. Los ojos de Jake, aún en la oscuridad, brillaban, mirando en mi dirección. Nuestras pupilas se unieron a distancia y me hubiera gustado estar ciega para no ser testigo del dolor que bañaba sus facciones. Bajé la mirada, de manera cobarde y Edward pasó sus manos sobre mi cabello

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó, aunque, seguramente, sabía de qué se trataba todo. Él si podía leerle la mente a mi amigo…

"Nada" – musité, apretando mi rostro hacia su pecho.

Mi vampiro depositó un besó sobre mi frente y comenzó a tararear una canción que me resultó muy conocida. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé tranquilizar por el suave sonido de su voz, olvidándome de todo. Sin embargo, el tiempo se puso en nuestra contra y, tal como Alice había previsto, una fuerte lluvia con granizo comenzó a caer afuera. Mi cuerpo no tardó en protestar ante la temperatura tan baja – que se agudizaba por los fríos brazos que me enrollaban – y mis dientes comenzaron a castañear.

"Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien?" – preguntó Edward.

"S- si" – contesté y no pude evitar mirar, otra vez, a mi alrededor.

Me consoló mucho el percatarme que todos – hasta lo vampiros – se encontraban con los ojos cerrados. Obviamente, solamente los hombre lobo se encontraban durmiendo (era fácil adivinarlo por los ronquidos que de sus gargantas se escapaban). Me sentí tranquila de no sentir la mirada de Jake sobre mí. Edward agarró la cobija que habíamos sacado de la casa y me envolvió con ella. Suspiré profundamente al sentirme mucho mejor

"Gracias" – susurré, levanto la mirada para verle

"¿Estas cómoda?"

"Si" – mentí, puesto que mis piernas comenzaban a dormirse debido a todas las horas que las había tenido flexionadas.

"No te creo" – discutió, con una pequeña sonrisa y, sin pedirme permiso, me tomó entre sus brazos y me acodo en ellos, como una bebé – "Creo que así estas mucho mejor"

"Mucho mejor" – acordé.

Sus dedos se pasearon lentamente por mis mejillas, acariciándolas de manera frágil y dejando un cosquilleo sobre la piel de éstas. Nuestras miradas se unieron en la oscuridad y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente al perderme en el ocre derretido de sus pupilas. Su rostro se fue acercando al mío y yo fui cerrando mis ojos conforme su aliento llegaba a mis parpados. Sus labios acariciaron, lentamente, los míos. Inhalé su dulce sabor y llevé mis manos hacia su cabello. Su mano se mantuvo sobre mi mejilla todo el tiempo, contrarrestando el calor de éstas con su piel dura, fría y suave.

Un fuerte gruñido provocó que nuestras bocas dejaran de danzar. Edward y yo giramos el rostro y, como era de suponerse, era Jacob quien había ocasionado aquel gutural sonido. A pesar de la oscuridad, podía jurar que lograba ver como su piel bronceaba se ponía roja a causa de la furia.

"Jake…" – musité, más él no me hizo caso. La mirada rabiosa estaba completamente dirigida hacia el vampiro que me sostenía en brazos

"Suéltala" – siseó y, como absoluta negación, Edward apretó sus brazos entorno a mí

Mi mirada no podía despegarse de aquel rostro encolerizado. Me dolía ver a Jacob así… Aunque no lograba entender muy bien el por qué. No tenía razón de estar tan preocupado, era claro que Edward no me haría daño.

"¡Maldito chupa sangre!" – exclamó y, como si fuera un grito de guerra, Alice emitió un jadeo, llamando nuestra atención

"Alice, ¿Qué ves?" – preguntó Jasper

"Están vienen… Ellos, saben que estamos ocultos aquí"

**Uf ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero me dejen saber su opinión ya que, este cap, me dio muchos problemas T_T (no sé ni por qué, pero me costó mucho escribirlo) ^^ Gracias por leer. Espero sus reviews. Hasta pronto**

**AnjuDark**


	11. Medicina

**Capítulo 12: Medicina**

Edward me apretó fuertemente contra él

"Tenemos que salir, antes de que nos rodeen"

"No podemos salir hacia el bosque" – dijo Rose, quien se encontraba abrazada por Emmett – "Nos encontrarían fácilmente"

"Entonces, ¿Qué podemos hacer?" – inquirió Esme

Los vampiros y los licántropos se quedaron viendo fijamente por un momento que pareció eterno.

"Podemos cavar" – soltó Sam – "Retrocedan. En cuanto haya más espacio, Jacob, harás lo mismo y, conforme se vaya abriendo el camino, los demás me seguirán"

"Entendido" – respondieron, al unísono, el resto de la manda.

Edward me cubrió con su espalda, pero pude ver, por debajo de su hombro, como aquel chico se convertía en un inmenso lobo de pelaje negro como la noche. No pude evitar estremecerme. El animal comenzó a rasgar, con las garras de sus patas, la tierra y pronto se hizo un hueco. Jacob no tardó en transformarse y, pronto, estuvimos caminando por un improvisado túnel.

Edward me llevaba casi cargada y, al salir al exterior de la cueva, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar fuertemente debido al implacable viento gélido que me golpeó. Me apreté fuertemente al duro cuerpo de mi novio. No me importaba si éste agudizaba más la glacial temperatura, solamente quería saberme cerca de él, pues las luces y sonidos de los helicópteros tenían completamente bañado el cielo.

"Corramos hacia allá" – indicó Jasper, señalando un sendero oscuro y los demás obedecieron.

Carlisle llevaba a Esme sobre su espalda – aunque sabía que no había necesidad de ello – Nos adentramos en aquel camino y cerré mis ojos y me negué a abrirlos. La tiniebla volvía al bosque un lugar completamente aterrador y no quería preocupara a Edward (más de lo que ya estaba) con mis absurdos temores. Sin embargo, él me conocía demasiado bien.

"Estoy aquí" – susurró, sin dejar de correr. Una de sus manos se estiró hacia atrás y acarició mi mejilla

"Lo sé" – dije, mientras me sentía mucho más tranquila

Me mantuve de esa forma durante varios segundos. Casi comenzaba a dejar de escuchar todo el alboroto que se levantaba y nos seguía, cuando, con un movimiento completamente inesperado, Edward dejó de correr

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" – preguntó Emmett, situándose hasta el frente

"Nos tienen rodeados" – contestó Edward y, como prueba de su argumento, varios hombres armados y vestidos especialmente para su misión, salieron de entre los árboles.

Los licántropos y mis vampiros se reunieron y formaron un círculo, de forma defensiva. Viajé mi mirada alrededor y comprobé que, al menos, había cincuenta humanos, dispuestos a atacarnos. Los temblores de mi cuerpo se intensificaron y no era precisamente por que me encontraba completamente empapada.

"La humana, ¿Está con ustedes?" – preguntó uno de ellos

"No" – contestó Edward – "Es nuestra reserva de alimento"

Entonces, comprendí: Él me estaba encubriendo. Sabía que de esa manera me salvaría de ser matada junto con ellos. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Cómo se le ocurría? ¿Acaso no había entendido que yo...?

"Es mentira" – alcé la voz y sentí como su cuerpo se erguía completamente – "Estoy con ellos por decisión propia y no pienso dejarlos"

"Disparen"

"¡No!"

Todo pasó de un momento a otro, pues, lo único que fui capaz de hacer, fue apretar fuertemente mis brazos en el cuello de Edward y subir mi rostro en su hombro. Cuando los volví a abrir, comprobé que nos encontrábamos corriendo, solos, por un camino desconocido. Miré hacia atrás, no había nada más que el vacío y la oscuridad. Perdí la noción del tiempo, por lo que no supe cuánto habíamos tardado en llegar a otra cueva. Edward me dejó caer con delicadeza en el suelo de tierra y, se situó frente a mí, con su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío.

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó, con voz contenida – "¿Por qué lo hiciste, Bella?"

Sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo

"Ya te dije que no pienso alejarme de ti"

"¡Te pudieron haber matado!"

"Iba a morir a tu lado. Sabes perfectamente que prefiero eso a estar, otra vez, lejos de ti"

Nos matamos, mutuamente, con la mirada. Él se encontraba furioso por haber puesto mi vida en un peligro de aquella magnitud y yo estaba encolerizada por que él no lograba entender que mi vida solamente tenía sentido a su lado. Nuestras miradas relampagueaban en aquella húmeda oscuridad, sentía como los dientes me castañeaban por el frío, que no le estaba dando mucha importancia, pues, el terco vampiro que tenía al frente de mí, robaba todo tipo de cualquier emoción y la suplantaba por el eterno amor que le profesaba.

Después, solamente sentí como sus labios buscaban y se habrían paso entre los míos, con un movimiento dulce e intenso. Un delicioso fuego bajó por mi estomago y todo se me fue de la mente. Todo dejó de existir a mí alrededor. Él era la única cura que había para mis malestares. Él era el único que podía curar todo tipo de heridas. Él era mi única salvación. Me sumergí en el sabor exquisito de su lengua y en la suavidad de su boca que danzaba ansiosamente con la mía.

"Eres tonta" – musitó, cuando se separó, por un momento, para después volver a besarme con la misma feroz pasión

Llevé mis manos hacia sus cabellos y enredé mis dedos en ellos. Sus manos, que sujetaban mi rostro, bajaron hacia mi cintura, dejando un ardor completamente placentero sobre mi piel mojada. Me dejé caer hacia atrás. Sentí su cuerpo sobre el mío y mi respiración comenzó a volverse pesada.

"No" – susurró, con voz entrecortada, mientras comenzaba a separase, lentamente.

Comprendí que, dentro de poco, todo esto terminaría por el miedo que a él le causaba el estar conmigo tras lo que, en un pasado, había sucedido. Sin embargo, yo lo _necesitaba_. Necesitaba tenerlo junto a mi, sentir sus caricias, su pasión…

No era el momento, lo sabía. Nos encontrábamos solos, lo cual significaba que mis vampiros, los licántropos y Jake, probablemente, estarían en problemas, pero, como dije anteriormente, todo eso había desaparecido por ese instante. Quería aprovechar aquella dicha, _ahora,_ que se volvía palpable, por que, ¿Qué sabía yo si mañana seríamos capturados y asesinados?...

Llevé mis manos hacia el rostro que se comenzaba distanciar y lo volví a jalar hacia mi boca. Obviamente, mi fuerza no era la suficiente para haberlo logrado si él no hubiese querido, lo cual fue la pauta que me animó a bajar una de mis manos para recorrer su espalda.

"No, Bella" – volvió a decir, dejando de besarme inmediatamente. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y leí en el carbón de sus pupilas el fuego tórrido de su deseo.

"¿Por qué no?" – pregunté, en medio de mis jadeos

No respondió. No era necesario…

"No pasará lo mismo" – prometí – "Te dije que no me separaré de ti y así será. No temas" – susurré, deslizando mis manos por su espalda e introduciéndola por debajo de su camisa. Sentí como se estremecía bajo mi contacto – "Tú también lo quieres. Hoy puede ser el último día que estemos juntos, ¿por qué no arriesgarnos?"

"No te quiero volver a perder"

"No lo harás. Siempre seré tuya" – juré y, levanté mi rostro para poder besarlo.

Los primeros tres segundos vaciló, lo sentí en el movimiento de sus labios, pero, después, cuando mi mano se paseó por su pecho, la indeterminación desapreció, abriendo paso a una pasión desbordante que nos fue inundando poco a poco, con cada segundo que pasaba. Sentí sus besos bajar por mi cuello y deslizarse por mis hombros, brazos y abdomen, en donde su lengua exploró con gentileza mi ombligo y bajó hasta mis caderas. Un pequeño gemido salió de mis labios cuando sus dedos caminaron, pausadamente, sobre mis piernas. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que me hallaba casi desnuda frente a él.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al entenderlo. El negro de sus ojos se clavó en mi mirada y la humedad de su boca hinchada, a escasos centímetros de mí, hicieron que me abandonara a él. Sus brazos se enrollaron vehementes a mí alrededor y la llama interior se expandió por completo. Nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas se levantaron e hicieron eco en la cueva que fue testigo de nuestra unión. Mi cuerpo bañó del suyo con mi sudor, pues el frío de allá afuera dejó de existir desde el momento en que mi piel había sentido su primer roce.

Y conocí la eternidad por primera vez en esta nueva vida…

**********************************

**EDWARD POV**

Bella dormía, con su cabeza recostada sobre mi pecho, yo solamente era capaz de mirarla. ¡Cuán dichoso me sentía, pese a la situación en que nos encontrábamos! Aún me resultaba demasiado difícil el creer que había sido mía y seguía conmigo, a mi lado, con su respiración pausada y tranquila expulsada de sus pulmones. Con el ritmo de su corazón sonando a un ritmo sosegado y hermoso.

Levanté mi mirada y la dirigí hacia alrededor. Un pequeño rayo de luz se filtraba por un diminuto espacio. Había amanecido, entonces, fue cuando comencé a preguntarme el cómo estarían los demás. Me sentí egoísta de un momento a otro, ¿Cómo podía llamarme dichoso cuando mi familia podía estar…?

No. Me ordené no pensar en ello. _Tenían_ que estar bien.

Bella comenzó a despertar, con un movimiento pesado de parpados.

"Buenos días" – saludé, mientras depositaba un beso sobre su frente

"Hola" – dijo de vuelta y, al mirarme a los ojos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Reí entre dientes

"¿Y ahora qué pasa?"

"Yo… yo… Edward, yo…" – comenzó balbucear, mientras se cubría completamente con la cobija que había tendido sobre ella. Llevé mis manos hacia su quijada y la levanté, ligeramente

"Te quiero" – susurré y besé sus labios. Ella correspondió el gesto, cerrando sus ojos. Me separé de ella con un suspiro, al escuchar que su estomago gruñía violentamente, y pegué mi frente a la suya.

"¿Quieres comer?"

"Si" – asintió, sin dejar de sonrojarse.

Tras volver a vestirse, comenzó a masticar un pedazo de pan que había sacado del morral que habíamos sacado el día anterior en aquella casa.

"¿Y los demás?" – preguntó, con voz preocupada

"No lo sé" – admití – "Pero, podemos esperar aquí, mientras no haya peligro. Alice no tardara en encontrarnos"

"¿Y si no están bien?"

"Lo están" – aseguré – "Si para el atardecer aún no llegan, iremos en su búsqueda"

Bella se acercó hacia mí y posó una de sus manos sobre mis mejillas y deslizó uno de sus dedos sobre mis ojeras

"Estas sediento" – afirmó, con voz triste

"No es nada. Todavía puedo esperar un poco más"

***********************************

La noche había caído y no teníamos noticias de mi familia, ni de los licántropos. La expresión de mi novia era igual a la mía: una máscara de infantita preocupación.

Nuestras manos se mantenían unidas y, con un resignado suspiro – sabía que lo que iba a hacer era arriesgarnos demasiado – dije:

"Vamos a buscarlos"

Bella no vaciló en asentir ni un solo momento. Su valentía era lo que me impulsó a salir de nuestra guarida y correr. Nos íbamos ocultando entre los árboles. Vagamente, me pregunté cuántos de nosotros habían sido aniquilados a estas alturas…

_Edward, ¡No vengas!_

Paré de correr al escuchar aquella voz

"Alice" – susurré

"¿Alice?

"Están cerca" – expliqué, mientras intentaba concentrarme para volver a oírla, pero solo hubo silencio

"¿Los han atrapado?"

"No lo sé… Lo sabremos pronto" – afirmé, mientras me echaba a correr otra vez

No había traspasado los tres kilómetros cuando supe el por qué Alice me había dicho que no siguiera. Me obligué a detener mi marcha al encontrarme a un enorme aquelarre de vampiros y licántropos, todos unidos, en una inmensa cueva que se encontraba oculta hasta en el fondo de un subsuelo.

Para muchos, hubiera supuesto un consuelo el hallarse con una familia así de grande, ya que las probabilidades de sobrevivir se incrementaban, pero, para mí, que llevaba a una humana – y no una humana cualquiera, si no a la razón de mi existencia – era enfrentarme a un peligro y un riesgo demasiado vigoroso.

Lo tuve seguro cuando, al entrar a la guarida, alrededor de treinta pares de ojos brillaron, llenos de sed.

**Mujajajjaja he llegado. Primero: una disculpa por la demora, espero haya valido la pena ^^. ¿Qué les ha parecido. Dejen su opinión, por favor, ya saben que me es demasiado importante y motivador. Gracias por leer. Hasta pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	12. Problemas

**Capítulo 13: Problemas**

Di dos pasos hacia atrás, de manera automática, pero sabía que era imposible salir.

"Te dije que no vinieras" – recordó Alice

"Pensé que estaban en problemas" – contesté, sin despegar mi mirada de todos los vampiros que observaban a Bella – "¿Por qué no fuiste más especifica?"

"¿Es qué acaso no te has dado cuenta?" – preguntó

"¿Cuenta de qué?"

Me miró de forma significativa y no respondió. Me sentí confundido y fue entonces cuando comprendí que no podía escuchar pensamiento alguno dentro de ahí

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" – inquirí, viajando mi mirada, de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar alguna voz mental.

"Estamos rodeados por un escudo" – informó una voz femenina. Volví mi rostro para ver de quién se trataba y me encontré con una mujer de belleza exótica, con el cabello largo, negro y sedoso, cayéndole por los hombros de piel bronceada – "Mi nombre es Elizabeth, tu hermana me pidió un segundo para poder comunicarse contigo, y un segundo fue lo que le di" – informó y, no pude evitar gruñirle cuando su negra mirada se centró en Bella – "Me imagino que _no_ has traído a esta humana para ofrecernos una merienda"

"Imaginas bien" – contesté. Su mirada se clavó fijamente en la mía y una mofada sonrisa estiró sus labios

"No te preocupes, no le haremos daño" – prometió – "Al menos, no por ahora"

"No pienso quedarme aquí" – informé, mientras daba media vuelta y me disponía a salir de aquella cueva. Una mano me lo impidió

"Lamento decirte que no puedes irte"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Por que nos arriesgas a todos. No sabemos qué ventajas poseen los humanos. Si te capturan, corremos el riesgo de que se enteren dónde estamos y cuántos somos. Si sales de aquí, solamente será hecho cenizas"

Gruñí fuertemente ante la impotencia. Alice me tomó por el hombro

"Tranquilízate" – pidió.

Viajé mi mirada hacia alrededor. Encontrándome con todo tipo de expresiones que iban desde la burla, la sed, la ira, la apatía, hasta llegar a, unas cuantas, las cuales denotaban compasión. Suspiré profundamente y permití que mi hermana me guiara hacia el espacio en donde el resto de mi familia se encontraba.

Acomodé a Bella sobre el suelo, sin dejar de cubrirla en ningún momento. Se sentó lentamente, al lado de Esme, quien la envolvió con amorosos brazos, al mismo tiempo en que yo tomaba sus manos entre las mías.

"Todo estará bien" – prometí, con voz ansiosa al sentir la tensión en sus dedos – "No tengas miedo. No dejaré que te hagan daño"

"No sabía que los chupa sangre fueran tan sinvergüenzas y mentirosos" – terció una ronca voz

"Jacob, no es momento…"

"Tu mismo te has dado cuenta de cómo la han quedado mirando todos ellos. La has traído al centro del mismo infierno

"¿Piensas que permitiría que le acercaran, si quiera?" – reté

"¿Acaso crees que podrás _tú_ solo?" – una risa completamente ácida salió de su garganta – "Espera solo unos cuantos días más y hasta tu propia familia la vera como lo que es para ustedes: _comida_"

Crispé mi rostro, sin que lo pudiera evitar, a causa del dolor que aquellas palabras me creaban…

"Eso no pasará" – murmuré, ignorando al licántropo y concentrándome en la humana que temblaba bajo mis manos – "Estaremos bien. Lo prometo"

***********************

**BELLA POV**

"Trata de descansar" – pidió Edward, cuando di un bostezo involuntario. Llevé mi mano hacia su pecho y traté de acomodarme. Cerré mis ojos mientras sentía sus labios posados sobre mi frente – "¿Tienes miedo?"

"No" – contesté, sin pensarlo dos veces

No habíamos hablado mucho. Después de todo, resultaba un poco incomodo, estando rodeado de vampiros y licántropos con un sentido de la audición demasiado desarrollado.

"¿Qué se siente el no poder leer la mente de nadie, por primera vez?" – quise saber. Su pecho se agitó un poco por la risa que salía de sus labios

"Es muy reconfortante y, a la vez, demasiado frustrante. Supongo que estoy muy acostumbrado a husmear en la vida de los demás" – agregó, a modo de broma. Sonreí ligeramente y, después, quedamos en medio de un silencio que me fue arrullando, poco a poco.

*****************************************

"Bella, Bella" – la ansiosa voz de Edward me despertó y, al abrir los ojos, me encontré con una fuerte conmoción a mi alrededor

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nos vamos de aquí"

"¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde?"

"Alice ha visto que, dentro de poco, _ellos_ catearan esta parte"

"Los están siguiendo por todas partes" – murmuré

"¿Qué esperabas?" – terció Elizabeth, con voz seca y mirada asesina – "_Ellos_ nos descansaran hasta acabar con nosotros"

Bajé mi mirada, completamente intimidada por la dureza de la suya. Edward me cubrió con sus brazos y depositó un beso sobre mi mejilla

"Te quiero" – susurró

Salimos de aquella inmensa cueva, uno por uno. Edward corría a la par de su familia, íbamos casi al frente de todos. Llevábamos ya varios minutos avanzando, cuando el grito de Alice se levantó por los aires

"¡Nos están alcanzando!"

Las balas comenzaron a escucharse, no supe en que momento nos encontrábamos otra vez completamente rodeados por una inmensidad increíble de hombres armados que no dudaron, ni un solo instante, en disparar hacia nosotros. Mis ojos contemplaron como varios vampiros y licántropos comenzaban a caer, al igual que los humanos que eran atacados por éstos. Edward me cubrió todo el tiempo con su espalda y corrió hacia un sujeto, ensartando sus dientes en su garganta y extrayendo toda la sangre que le fuera posible. Todos los que lograban esquivar las balas, estaban haciendo, prácticamente, lo mismo. Estaban matando dos pájaros de un tiro: se estaban alimentando y, al mismo tiempo, estaban luchando por sobrevivir.

No pude evitar gritar al escuchar un gemido por parte de Edward, bajé la mirada hacia su pierna y el corazón se me detuvo al contemplar como una bala se había incrustado en ella.

"¡Edward!" – exclamé y, con un rápido movimiento, me alejó de su espalda y me lanzó, con exactitud, hacia el hombre lobo de pelaje rojizo

"¡Llévatela!" – ordenó y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me encontraba corriendo lejos de él, y de su familia, montada sobre Jacob, en medio de algunos vampiros y licántropos que estaban logrando escapar

"¡Regresa!" – dije una y mil veces más, pero él no me hizo caso. Cuando mi garganta ya no pudo emitir un solo sonido más, me dejé caer sobre el lomo de mi amigo y comencé a llorar sin fin.

Nos adentramos en otra cueva, muy similar a la que nos encontrábamos horas atrás. Mis mejillas estaban completamente inundadas en lágrimas y mi cuerpo se encontraba temblando debido al miedo que corría por mis venas. Jacob desapareció un momento, para después regresar, convertido ya en hombre. Giré mi mirada hacia alrededor y me encontré con varias inmortales pupilas que me observaban detenidamente

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" – preguntó mi amigo, acomodando su cuerpo, de tal forma, que dejaba en claro que él me estaba protegiendo.

"Tengo que regresar con él" - murmuré y, estupidamente, intenté correr hacia la salida de aquella cueva. Obviamente, Jacob me atrapó sin mucho esfuerzo – "¡Suéltame!" – sollozaba, mientras me revolvía en sus brazos

"No, ¡Bella, tranquila!" – exclamó, mientras tomaba mis hombros entre sus manos – "Cálmate, por favor" – pidió, con voz baja

Lo intenté. Juro que lo intenté, más el temblor era quien me tenía completamente controlada. Apreté fuertemente mis labios para reprimir todo el llanto que quería expulsar. Pero comprendí que también había dejado de respirar, por que sentía que el pecho se me estaba comprimiendo fuertemente.

"Edward…" – musité, rindiéndome ante la debilidad de mis rodillas y dejándome caer al suelo.

La cuarta despedida…

Estaba segura que ya no lo iba a soportar. Si él no regresaba… Simplemente yo no iba a resistir a tanto dolor. Los brazos de mi amigo impidieron que me desmoronara completamente sobre la tierra. Por el contrario, me mantuvieron apretada hacia su pecho, lo cual, supuso cierto alivio. Muy pequeño, por cierto

"¡Maldición!" – gruñó, con un susurró y su aliento rozaba uno de mis oídos – "Bella, no sabes cuánto me duele verte así"

"Me voy a morir…" – dije, perdida en mis pensamientos – "Sin él, yo me muero"

"No, no digas eso" – pidió, mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos – "Yo no permitiré que eso pase. Si él no regresa, no estarás sola, yo estaré contigo, yo te protegeré, yo… yo también soy capaz de darte amor, Bella"

A pesar de lo hundida que me encontraba en mi tristeza, comprendí a tiempo lo que Jacob estaba a punto de hacer.

"Jake, no" – dije, débilmente, a causa del llanto, mientras ladeaba mi rostro y sus labios caían sobre mi mejilla

"Yo también te gusto" – aventuró – "Te gustaba antes de que _él _apareciera"

"Él no apareció, Jake. Él siempre estuvo conmigo. Nuestro amor ha permanecido desde siempre. Es eterno y eso, tú, no lo puedes cambiar" – a mi dolor, se sumó también el suyo. Él jamás tendrá una idea de cuánto le quería y cuánto daño me provocaba herirle.

Bajé mi mirada hacia el suelo, sintiéndome más mal que nunca…

_Edward…_

Las espesas lágrimas volvieron a caer sobre mis mejillas y se filtraron por mis labios. Amargo sabor amargo que estrujaba fuertemente el centro de mi pecho y martillaba, cruelmente, mi corazón

"Han logrado escapar más" – escuché que exclamó alguien y, con un movimiento automático, alejé mis rodillas al suelo y corrí hacia la entrada.

Sentí como Jacob venía detrás de mí, cuidándome; sin embargo, todo desapareció al tenerlo frente a mí. Era algo sumamente imposible lo mucho que mi existencia dependía de aquel vampiro que ahora se encontraba a menos de un metro de mí, con el rostro cenizo y los cabellos mucho más alborotados de lo normal.

"¡Edward!" – chillé, mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos y me veía bien recibida entre ellos

"Bella" – susurró, mientras mis lagrimas mojaban su camisa malgastada y polvorienta.

Besé todas las partes que me fueron posibles de su pecho y acaricié sus mejillas con mis manos. Dios, cuánto lo amaba. Hasta en ese preciso momento me había dado cuenta en realidad que ese sentimiento, ciertamente, no tenía un límite. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los míos y, tomándome entre sus brazos, me llevó hacia una de las esquinas del fondo. Detrás de él, pude ver que el resto de los Cullen también habían regresado a salvo y que veían nuestra escena con una sonrisa pintada en sus rostros.

Edward me acunó entre sus brazos, mientras depositaba pequeños besos sobre mi frente, nariz, mejilla, sientes y boca. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé anestesiar por la dulzura de su aliento.

"Nunca lo vuelvas a hacer" – supliqué, antes de vencerme ante el sueño que comenzaba a dominarme – "Nunca vuelvas a alejarme de tu lado"

"Lo siento. Fue algo inevitable" – susurró – "No soporto la idea de que te veas en peligro. No me podría perdonar si algo te llega a pasar. Ya te he perdido una vez, no puedo soportar la idea de que eso vuelva a pasar. "

"En estos minutos morí con cada segundo que pasó" – confesé – "¿Acaso no entiendes que la muerte arriba a mí cuando no estoy entre tus brazos?"

"Lo siento" – volvió a decir

"Promételo" – insistí – "Júrame que no lo volverás a hacer. Júrame que, pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos"

Tardó dos segundos en contestar

"Lo juro" – aseguró. Después, siguió acunándome, al mismo tiempo que tarareaba mi canción de cuna, muy cerca de mi oído.

Y, entre mis sueños, recordé que él había sido herido, pero, cuando quise despertar, ya no pude.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella quedó profundamente dormida entre mis brazos

"Edward" – llamó Alice, mientras me lanzaba el morral, que tanto habíamos cuidado durante nuestro encuentro con los humanos – "Cúbrela, la temperatura esta descendiendo"

"¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?" – preguntó Esme

"Bien" – mentí, pues el dolor había incrementado – "Seguramente, para mañana ya todo estará bien"

"La herida tarda dos días en sanar" – informó Elizabeth, con aire ausente – "Será un problema muy grande si nos vemos en la obligación de huir a otro lugar. Sobre todo si vas cargando a esa humana"

"Su nombre es Bella" – recordé, tratando de contener mi voz.

"Demasiado emotiva, la muchachita" – agregó, mofadamente – "Ya veremos cuánto tiempo aguanta entre nosotros. Esperemos que si sea resistente. No quiero ni imaginar el problema que nos causaría un Neófito en estos momentos"

"Nadie ha dicho que la convertiré en medio de esta guerra"

"Esto no se trata de si quieres o no" – atajó – "La comida que traes no es eterna. Tarde o temprano se acabará. Ella se encontrara débil y tendrás dos opciones para entonces: convertirla o dejarla morir"

Bajé la mirada y la centré en la frágil muchacha que dormía, ajena, a todo lo que pasaba. Acaricié su mejilla con mis dedos, las cuales, debajo del polvo que las cubría, se mostraban aún rosadas y suaves.

"Todo saldrá bien" – prometí, por segunda vez, tratando de ignorar todo lo que había escuchado.

**Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal? Bueno, espero disculpen la demora pero ¡uF! ¿Qué les puedo decir? Toda la culpa la tiene la universidad, T_T En fin. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y me dejen su opinión. Muchas gracias! **

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	13. Exilio

**Capítulo 14: Exilio**

**EDWARD POV**

Mantenía a Bella, fuertemente, apretada a mi costado. Desconocía si estaba dormida o simplemente mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Su respiración agitada y difícil no cambiaba con ello. Habían pasado ya cerca de dos semanas desde que no salíamos de aquella cueva y…

"Edward" – llamó Alice, con voz preocupada, desde el otro extremo de aquella húmeda y oscura guarida – "No es necesario que te sacrifiques de tal manera, puedes venir aquí, con nosotros"

"Estoy bien" – dije, pero, en realidad, la garganta me ardía como si tuviera un hierro fundido en el fuego dentro de ella. Podía sentir mi lengua y mis labios secos y el amargo sabor de la ponzoña nadaba en mi paladar y llegaba a mi estomago con un penetrante dolor.

El resto de los vampiros se encontraba a varios metros de distancia de nosotros, huyendo de aquel olor humano que les era prohibido. Literalmente, Bella no estaba enloqueciendo a todos. Si no fuera por que los hombres lobos y mi familia estaban de mi parte, dispuestos a protegerla, estaba seguro que, desde hacía ya varios días, no hubieran dudado en atacarla. Apreté mis brazos a su alrededor nada más el imaginarlo. Bella se removió entre ellos y, de manera natural, acerqué mis labios para besar su frente. Me arrepentí al instante. Un involuntario gruñido salió de mi garganta ante el ardor que sentí en ella.

"Edward" – susurró Esme, quien se mantenía abrazada de Carlisle (que era el único que parecía ser el que aún no se sentía perturbado por el aroma de mi novia)

"Estoy bien…" – volví a repetir y, ciertamente, había algo de verdad en mis palabras...

El malestar que sentía por la sed no era nada a todo lo que en un pasado había tenido que soportar al no estar con ella. Un minuto a su lado valía todos los sacrificios habidos y por haber. El problema ahí, la pesadumbre que se reflejaba en mi rostro, no era por el desgarramiento que sentía en mi garganta. Era algo más poderoso, más importante: Era lo que ella estaba teniendo que soportar por estar junto a mí. Su cuerpo no paraba de temblar ytenía días que la comida había escaseado.

Paseé mis dedos por su mejilla, y ella se revolvió en mis brazos, abriendo, cansadamente, sus ojos.

"Edward…" – musitó. Intenté sonreírle, pero al ver la nubosidad en su marida el gesto quedó solo en el deseo. Por el contrario, ella si sonrió y, débilmente, llevó una de sus manos hacia mi rostro, para acariciar mi mejilla.

Era un gesto que siempre hacía, cada vez que se levantaba y me encontraba junto a ella. Era su silenciosa forma de decir que todo se encontraba bien, siempre y cuando estuviéramos juntos. Sin embargo, ¿Podía estar todo bien cuando ella se estaba debilitando, día tras día?

**************************************

**Días después**

"¡Ya no podemos soportar más!" – exclamó un vampiro, rompiendo con el silencio que, durante varias horas, se había levantado entre todos nosotros – "¡El aroma de esa chica nos esta volviendo locos! ¡Conviértela o entréganosla, para que podamos alimentarnos!"

"Ninguna de las dos opciones" – contesté, con voz firme, rodeando a Bella, con mis brazos.

El vampiro gruñó fuertemente, mientras se agazapaba frente a mí, dispuesto a atacar. Dejé caer la cabeza de mi novia sobre la tierra y, rápidamente, me puse frente a ella, para protegerla. Mi familia veía todo de manera estupefacta, al igual que el resto de los que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor. No podía leer ninguna clase de pensamiento, pues el escudo de Elizabeth se encontraba presente aún. El vampiro se arrojó hacia mí, propinándome un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla derecha y otro más en el estomago. Yo también moví mis manos y logré golpearle y aventarle varios metros lejos de mí. No tardó mucho en incorporarse y presencié como otros dos vampiros más le flanqueaban. Emmett y Jasper hicieron lo mismo conmigo, los seis diferentes gruñidos se elevaron por toda la cueva, haciendola temblar.

"¡Deténganse!" – exclamó Elizabeth, completamente furiosa y poniéndose en medio de nosotros – "¡Se están comportando como bestias! ¿Acaso no entienden que no es momento para pelear?"

"¡El problema es él y esa humana que se niega a convertir!" – acusó uno de ellos y su voz fue apoyada por la mayoría de los vampiros ahí presentes – "Llevamos semanas sin alimentarnos. Tenemos sed y, el tener a esa muchachita con su sangre corriendo por sus venas, no nos ayuda en nada"

"No puedo convertirla" – defendí

"No, claro que puedes" – discutió Elizabeth – "Solamente que tu cobardía no te lo permite"

Bajé la mirada hacia mis pies. Era cierto. Era un maldito cobarde. Me aterraba el hecho de condenar a Bella a esta vida de huidas y persecución… ¡Quién lo diría! ¡Un siglo entero esperándola, para estar junto a ella y, cuando la oportunidad había llegado, cuando el aplazamiento había llegado a su fin, una cacería contra nosotros se levantaba! No podía convertirla estando en esta situación… Yo tenía algo mejor planeado para ella: Una eternidad feliz a mi lado, no esto. No podía soportar el imaginar verla, retorciéndose en esta tierra, ante el dolor que mi ponzoña le causaría. No quería ni si quiera pensar en su despertar, el ardor que su garganta sentiría ante la sed que no iba a poder saciar hasta saber cuándo...

"Da lo mismo si la sigues manteniendo como humana" – continuó la vampiro, con voz fría e inexpresiva – "Pero puedo ver que no estas dispuesto a transformarla, por lo tanto, te pido que abandones la cueva, ahora mismo. Se agradecido, te estoy dando una oportunidad de sobrevivir, cuando no debería ser así. Ya antes te había mencionado que todos debemos estar en el mismo lugar, para que no puedan atraparnos, sin embargo, si desprendemos una batalla por _esa_ humana, tu familia te defenderá y no quiero perder más hermanos míos por cosas insignificantes. Así que, por favor, sal de aquí"

Empuñé mis manos a mis costados y apreté fuertemente los labios para reprimir un grito colérico que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta. Elizabeth dio media vuelta y regresó a su antiguo lugar, dando por terminada la conversación. Los vampiros que me atacaron hicieron lo mismo, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada envenenada y una sonrisa mofada. Jasper y Emmett se quedaron a mi lado, un instante más, esperando por mi reacción. Suspiré pesadamente y los ojos me ardían ante el llanto que no era capaz de expulsar. Caminé hacia Bella y la tomé entre mis brazos. Si bien el salir de esa cueva también implicada un grave peligro, tampoco estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando los comentarios despectivos con los que se referían a ella.

"Edward" – me detuvo una pequeña mano, posada en mi hombro, cuando me encaminaba hacia la salida – "Espera, no irás solo"

"Alice" – susurré, al mismo tiempo que veía como Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle y Esme, se acercaban

"Todos nosotros iremos contigo" – anunció Carlisle

"No es necesario, ustedes…"

"Nosotros somos tu familia" – interrumpió Esme – "Digas lo que digas, no lograras que nos quedemos"

"Gracias" – dije, de manera sincera

"Tengan presente que, si ponen un pie fuera de este lugar, no podrán regresar"

"No te preocupes, Elizabeth" – dijo Rose, de manera fría – "Tenemos claro ese detalle"

"Entonces, no esperen más y váyanse de aquí"

Cuando mi familia y yo pusimos un pie fuera de aquella cueva, el cielo se encontraba completamente oscuro. Emmett era quien encabezaba nuestro grupo y, tras dar una señal para que pudiéramos avanzar, corrimos hacia el bosque.

"No sería mala idea si aprovechamos para cazar" – propuso Jasper

"No tenemos mucho tiempo" – recordó Carlisle – "Los humanos pueden estar cerca"

"Aún así, creo que disponemos de unos cuantos minutos para ello" – terció Alice, regalándome una sonrisa

Nos alimentamos de lo primero que encontramos: Una manada de ciervos, la cual apenas y bastó para saciar nuestra sed. Aceleramos el paso cuando logramos ver las luces de los helicópteros por el cielo, ocultándonos lo mejor posible entre las espesas ramas y troncos.

"Hay que encontrar un refugio, ¡Rápido!" – exclamó Emmett.

Corrimos hacia el sur, en donde nos escondimos en el primer hueco que encontramos en la sima de una montaña. Nos introducimos en ésta y mis hermanos se encargaron de cubrirla con ramas y tierra, para no dejar rastro de nuestra presencia ahí.

"_Maldito chupasangre, ¿Dónde te has metido?"_ – respigué al escuchar aquella voz mental

"Jacob" – musité – mientras me ponía de pie

"¿Qué has dicho?" – inquirió Alice

"Jacob, el amigo de Bella, nos ha seguido. Se encuentra afuera, lo pueden cazar"

"¿Y eso nos debería de importar?" – exigió saber Rose, claramente molesta

"A mi me importa" – contesté, viendo a Bella… Ella lo quería y, ahora que podía leer claramente los pensamientos de los demás, sabía perfectamente que él había optado por renunciar a aquel refugio, solamente, para estar cerca de ella.

Era un detalle molesto, demasiado en realidad, pero que, en el fondo, me hacía apreciarlo. Aquel muchacho era el único que, más o menos, era capaz de comprender el dolor y la preocupación que sentía al ver a Bella enredada en esta terrible situación. Era el único que, compartía, en cierto modo, mi desesperación…

"_¡Maldición! ¿Y si los han atrapado?"_

"Cuiden de Bella" – pedí, mientras salía en la búsqueda del licántropo

No fue difícil rastrearlo. Nos encontramos, mutuamente, a pocos kilómetros de ahí. Su mente quedó en blanco por un breve instante y, después, solo un nombre se hizo presente en ella

"Se encuentra con mi familia" – informé – "Sígueme, no debemos estar tanto tiempo fuera"

"_Que quede claro que hago esto solamente por ella…"_

"Lo sé" – admití – "Y agradezco tu preocupación"

Corrimos sin hablar. Después de todo, ¿Qué se le puede decir a quien trata de arrebatarte lo que más amas en este mundo, pero, aún así, no puedes odiarle? Cuando llegamos a la cueva, le indiqué que podía entrar. Rose bufó fuertemente al verlo y no hizo el intento de ocultar lo mucho que le irritaba la presencia de aquel joven de piel morena. Él se acercó a Bella. Yo no se lo impedí. Me limité a darles su espacio – lo mejor que podía aquel reducido lugar –. Presencié como sus manos tomaban las de mi novia, con delicadeza y fervor.

"_Bella, realmente eres una tonta" _– pensó, con dolor, mientras recordaba algo que yo desconocía, hasta entonces…

El recuerdo de una confesión me inundó la mente, logrando que mis manos se crisparan en un puño al tener, claramente, la imagen de un beso inconcluso. Jacob se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos habían llegado hacia mi y los bloqueó al instante. Se alejó de Bella y caminó hacia un rincón, en donde se dejó caer con pereza y desgana.

"_No deberías de enojarte, al fin de cuentas, ella te eligió… Aunque eso no significa que sea lo correcto"_

Sonreí, sin humor, ante sus palabras… ¿Es que acaso ella y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos? ¿Por qué siempre el destino se interponía en nuestra felicidad? ¿Era acaso mucho lo que pedíamos? ¿Era acaso que tanto amor tenía que ser castigado de esta manera?... Si es así, solo puedo decir dos palabras: Qué injusticia…

Me acerqué a Bella y acomodé su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Ahora, me resultaba más fácil estar cerca de ella, la sangre de aquel venado me había ayudado demasiado. Aproximé mis labios hacia su frente y la besé. Suspiré pesadamente, ella no despertaba, aunque su corazón seguía latiendo…

"Bella" – llamé, mientras agitaba sus hombros con delicadeza – "Bella"

La angustia me envolvió en sus redes. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? Ella era demasiado joven aún. Todavía no era la chica de dieciocho años a la cual dejé escapar una vez… sin embargo, tampoco quería esperar y presenciar como, con cada minuto que pasaba, ella se debilitaba más y más… ya la había perdido una vez, ¿Acaso mi cobardía sería la causante de cometer el mismo error dos veces?

"_¡Conviértela!"_ – Dijo aquella voz ronca, situada a pocos metros de mí – _"Hazlo. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Tan estupido eres? ¡Tienes la oportunidad de tenerla junto a ti y la desaprovechas como un vil imbecil!"_

"Jacob" – susurré, completamente asombrado. Era evidente, en su negra mirada, que no solamente yo sufría

"_Se encuentra débil y lo sabes. No hay esperanza en este momento. Los humanos no desistirán en darnos caza y, con cada segundo que pasa, ella se va..."_

No contesté y Jacob no dijo más. Me limité a bajar mi mirada hacia el rostro cenizo y adorado. Paseé la punta de mis dedos por sus parpados caídos y las ojeras marcadas y enterré mi rostro en su pecho

"Necesito que me ayudes" – susurré, para ella – "Tengo miedo de no hacer lo correcto…"

Permanecí en esa posición durante varios segundos, concentrado solo en ella, sin ningún pensamiento exterior que lograra interrumpirme. No fue hasta que, un movimiento profundo que su pecho realizó, que levanté el rostro y me encontré con sus chocolates ojos, mirándome fijamente. Nuestras pupilas se fusionaron en ese instante, eliminando todo lo que a nuestro alrededor había. Ella me sonrió y, sin decir palabra alguna, tomó mis cabellos entre sus manos, para jalar mi rostro hacia el suyo. Nuestros labios quedaron a pocos centímetros de tocarse

"Soy tuya, en todos los sentidos que puedan existir" – musitó, casi sin sonido en la voz – "No dudes más. Si estoy aquí, es por que quiero estar a tu lado, _por siempre_. No importa cuales sean las circunstancias. No importa lo que se venga, todo estará bien si estoy entre tus brazos"

Al terminar de hablar, inclinó su rostro hacia un lado, permitiendo a mis labios la libre entrada a su cuello. Vacilé otro poco más, mientras me perdía en la delicada vena que se presentaba frente a mis ojos. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo sin matarla?

"_Es lo mejor que puedes hacer" –_ alentó Alice

"Hazlo, Edward" – pidió Bella y, sin pensarlo más, presioné mis dientes en aquella suave y final piel.

Un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios, mientras yo luchaba contra la bestia que se encontraba deleitada ante el dulce y cálido sabor de aquella sangre. Apreté mis manos en sus brazos, en un intento de recuperar un poco el sosiego que se negaba a llegar.

"_Sueltala, hijo"_ – indicó Carlisle, con voz paciente – _"Recuerda que si no lo haces, la puedes perder"_

¡No!--- Perderla no…

El dolor que ese pensamiento me provocaba era suficiente como para apaciguar cualquier otro deseo. Alejé mis dientes de su cuello, en medio de frenéticos jadeos y con los ojos pintados por el rojo de su sangre. Me pasé la lengua por los labios, tratando de saborear las últimas gotas de aquel exquisito líquido que en ellos habían quedado. Mi lujurioso placer fue interrumpido por un desgarrador alarido que se elevó por todos los aires. Volví mi cuerpo y, recuperando la sobriedad de inmediato, me acerqué a Bella, quien comenzaba a convulsionarse por la ponzoña impregnada en su cuerpo.

"Flaca, todo estará bien" – prometí, mientras intentaba mantenerla entre mis brazos y acunarla entre ellos – "Estoy aquí…"

Y, con esas palabras, sus gemidos y agitaciones disminuyeron su intensidad, quedando solamente, pequeños sollozos y débiles temblores. Tomé una de sus manos entre las mías y la apreté fuertemente, en señal de apoyo. Todo quedó casi en un completo silencio, el cual fue roto por el único pensamiento que logré captar.

"_Adiós, Bella…" _

**Ya sé que no tengo perdón por tardarme tanto, lo siento. La escuela me tiene completamente ocupada y, para terminar de empeorar la cosa, estuve en temporada de exámenes. Espero este capítulo les guste. El final se acerca, así que ojala me dejaran su opinión ^^- Gracias por todo. Se cuidan y nos leemos pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDArk**


	14. Ángel

**Capítulo 15: Ángel**

"_¿Edward?" _

"_¿Edward?" _

_Llamaba una y otra vez con mi mente_

"_Edward… ven…"_

_Nada. Nadie contestaba. Qué horror… Tenía miedo. No por la oscuridad, ni por que me encontraba sola. No era eso. Estaba aterrada al no escuchar la respuesta que quería; de no escucharlo a _él,_ a su voz, pausada y suave._

"_Edward…"_

_Musité, por última vez y resignándome mientras lo hacía._

_Era claro que él no estaría ahí esa noche. No tenía por qué. A pesar de que yo le amaba, él solo me miraba como su amiga, como su pequeña hermana… Aunque, entonces, había una posibilidad ¿no? Como hermano, podría sentir algún instinto de protegerme. Tal vez viniera. Realmente así lo esperaba… Pero, estaba más que segura que eso no sucedería. ¿Quién se atrevería a salir con esta lluvia que amenazaba con inundar a Forks?_

_Abracé fuertemente mis piernas y hundí mi rostro en ellas. Supongo que era enfermizo el no desear otra compañía que no fuera la de él en ese momento. Aunque Charlie no se hubiera encontrado trabajando en la comisaría y estuviera a mi lado, podía afirmar que el miedo que oprimía mi pecho seguiría siendo el mismo. _

_La luz se había ido y los rayos que centellaban en el cielo parecían atacar mi pequeña casa con fuerza impetuosa. Apreté mis labios para no gritar y me sentí cobarde. Tal vez, de algo sirva mencionar que, para ese entonces, tenía trece años. No era muy pequeña, lo sé, pero si lo suficientemente frágil de mente como para no olvidar lo que, ayer por la noche, me había atrevido a ver junto a Edward: Películas de terror. ¡Qué tonta había sido al aceptar e intentar hacerme la valiente! Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de mi fingida intrepidez, pues las imágenes de los monstruos asesinos estaban siendo perfectamente creadas por mi imaginación, dándole forma a todas las cosas que adornaban mi casa._

Plot, plot, plot…_ El sonido de unos pasos, dados contra la madera del suelo…._

Crac, crac…_ El sonido de la puerta de mi casa abriéndose sin previo aviso._

Plot, plot, plot…_ más pasos aproximándose y parando, justo frente a mí. _

_Encogí mi cuerpo y me abracé fuertemente, apretando mis labios para reprimir el histérico chillido que amenazaba con expulsarse de mi garganta. Mi cuerpo temblaba y no era precisamente por el frío. Una lágrima temerosa se escurrió por mi mejilla y yo me negué a abrir los ojos. No quería ver a la bestia que se encontraba frente a mí. Seguramente estaba deforme, con la piel desbaratada y garras podridas en la punta de sus dedos. Probablemente, si le veía, antes de matarme, me regalaría una sonrisa macabra con dientes putrefactos y afilados. No. Mejor me concentré en pensar en el muchacho a quién amaba en secreto. En su angulado y pálido rostro, en sus ojos verdes y sus espesas y negras pestañas. En sus labios perfectos y sus blancos dientes. En su voz amable y tierna…_

"_Bella" - ¡Oh! Me sorprendí mucho al escucharle. Definitivamente mi mente estaba realizando su trabajo de manera eficaz – "Bella" _

_Sentí una mano posarse sobre mi cabello y, al contrario de lo que imaginé, el contacto prometía ser delicado y para nada agresivo. Fue entonces cuando me atreví a levantar la mirada y, de esa manera, encontrarme con mi ángel, completamente empapado y con su rostro preocupado a pocos centímetros del míos. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿O es que el monstruo, que había entrado a mi casa, ya me había matado y me encontraba en el cielo?_

"_Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien?" – pidió saber, mientras yo me deleitaba con la belleza de su rostro, adornado por las gotas cristalinas que de su cabello color cobre escurrían, lo cual, me hizo comprender que no era un sueño. Estaba claro que mi imaginación era incapaz de dibujar algo tan sublime. _

_¿Si me encontraba bien? Ahora, con él, junto a mí… por supuesto que si _

"_Bella" – insistió, ante mi mutismo, el cual fue rotó por mis sollozos._

_Sus brazos me envolvieron y me trajeron hacia él, consolándome en silencio y posando sus labios sobre mi cabello. No me importo, ni un solo poco, que su ropa empapara la mía. Con mi rostro hundido en su pecho, el frío no existía. _

"_Tranquila, no tengas más miedo. Estoy aquí" – susurró, mientras me acunaba tiernamente._

_Si, el estaba ahí, como siempre desde que lo había conocido: protegiéndome, cuidándome, procurándome… _amándome._ Siendo siempre mi ángel, levantándome cuando me caía, secando mis lágrimas cuando las derramaba, ingeniándoselas para nunca abandonarme, luchando contra lo que se interpusiera en su camino, con tal de llegar hacia mí._

_Él estaba ahí, lo estaría por siempre, y era eso lo único que importaba… _

Aquella secuencia de imágenes llegó a mi memoria mientras sentía como cada milímetro de mi piel se calcinaba de manera violenta y agitada. Era algo reconfortante saber que, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, Edward seguía estando a mi lado, con su mano fuertemente apretada a la mía para infundirme valor y apoyo.

"Estoy aquí…"

Esas palabras mágicas fueron lo que me llevaron a reprimir los gritos que estaba dispuesta a levantar. Por el contrario, me sentí dichosa y me pregunté qué era lo que había hecho para que un hombre como él me fuera otorgado, no una, ni dos, ni tres, ni cuatro veces… Estaba segura que Edward y yo llevábamos juntos mucho más tiempo del que nosotros imaginábamos. ¿Cuántas veces habremos separado y reencontrado, realmente? ¿Cuántas épocas no han visto nuestros ojos? ¿Cuántas ocasiones nuestras manos no se han visto unidas? ¿Cuántas veces él no ha estado ahí, a mi lado, mientras yo agonizaba, o viceversa? ¿Cuántas lágrimas no han derramado nuestros ojos? ¿Cuántas veces nuestro amor se ha visto inconcluso? Nunca sabremos la respuesta… Pues el destino, a pesar de que nos une siempre, se empeña en separarnos.

"Te quiero…" – escuché que me susurraba, mientras el ligero roce de sus dedos acariciaba mis mejillas.

_Ah…_ tal vez nunca obtendría una respuesta, pero si una motivación para nunca dejarme caer… y era precisamente eso: el saber que él me amaba de la misma manera irrevocable y eterna que yo. Una lágrima se derramó por mis mejillas, al sentirme plena y feliz.

Esa fue la última gota salada que Edward secaría con sus dedos.

**EDWARD POV**

Mis pupilas siguieron el rumbo de la pequeña lágrima que se paseaba, lentamente, por sus mejillas. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, mientras me maldecía por hacerle pasar por tanto sufrimiento. Mi familia se encontraba a pocos metros de mí, con sus mentes completamente en silencio.

Inspiré profundamente, mientras cerraba mis ojos y recordaba…

"_Y bien… ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?"_

_Era la tercera vez, durante toda la tarde, que Bella volvía a insistir con la misma pregunta. Yo, por mi parte, no era capaz de alzar mi mirada hacia ella. Fue una de las veces en que más rápido latió mi corazón. Recuerdo que las manos me temblaban y sudaban, mientras que las mejillas se encontraban casi hinchadas por el rubor que las pintaba._

"_¿Edward? ¿Te encuentras bien?" – inquirió, ante mi silencio._

"_Estoy bien" – logré soltar, con voz cortada. Bella inclinó su rostro, intentando buscar el mío con su mirada._

"_No lo parece" – indicó. No se imaginaba, ni de lejos, lo que tanto deseaba decirle. Había callado este sentimiento durante más de un año y ya mi alma no podía seguir reprimiéndolo. Necesitaba ser liberado, aún si eso significaba que ella pudiera no llegar a corresponderme._

_Y es que Bella era especial. Era única. Su carácter maduro, su mirada profunda y transparente, sus mejillas que se sonrojaban con suma facilidad, y su sonrisa tímida, demasiado discreta, la habían convertido en el ser más preciado que pudiera llegar a tener en esa y en todas las vidas. Recuerdo que tomé una bocanada de aire, para intentar liberar mi lengua y poder soltar así las palabras que, durante meses, había intentado, una y otra vez, decir y que, todo el tiempo, se negaban a salir._

"_Bella" – logré articular, mientras los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban. _Pum, pum, pum…_ - "Bella" – volví a repetir y, me vi interrumpido por otra voz ajena y masculina_

"_¡Isabella!" – exclamó un joven, de nombre Tayler – "Hola"_

"_Hola" – contestó la aludida. El chico se había acercado, ignorando mi presencia, y le había tomado las manos entre las suyas. Aún puedo sentir el sabor amargo que en mi boca se produjo ante el torrente de rabiosas emociones que me acudieron. Esa tarde fue cuando conocí lo que eran los celos: un cruel sentimiento ardiente y torturante – "¿Se te ofrece algo, Tayler?"_

"_Bueno, Salí a caminar un poco y decidí pasar a tu casa, para visitarte e invitarte a salir" _

_Me sentí sorprendido, molesto, irritado, violento, triste… Empuñé mis manos sobre mis rodillas y apreté la mandíbula, al mismo tiempo que los dientes me crujían. _

"_¿Qué dices, Bella?" – también sentí miedo por escuchar la respuesta que saldría de sus labios. ¿Y si aceptaba? ¿Significaba eso que ella también se sentía atraída por ese muchacho de cabello?_

"_N-no… no creo que eso sea posible, Tayler" – casi me puse a aplaudir en ese momento y vi, con gran satisfacción, como el pretendiente se largaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo._

_Bella suspiró pesadamente, mientras su mirada se concentraba en el chico que caminaba, ya, a varios metros de distancia. Otra duda, otro temor mucho más intenso me llenó. ¿Y si solamente lo había rechazo por simple timidez?... ¿Y si ella realmente si quería salir con él?_

"_Hubieras aceptado" – dije, sin pensarlo, impulsado por los celos desgarrantes – "Pareces triste por no haberlo hecho"_

"_¿Por qué me hablas así?" – inquirió ella, mientras me fruncía el ceño_

"_¿Así cómo?" – reté, endureciendo mi voz_

"_Así, como si estuvieras enojado conmigo" – explicó _

"_¿Yo enojado? ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?"_

"_No lo sé. Dímelo tú"_

"_Tal vez sea todo lo contrario. Tal vez tu eres la que esta irritada por no salir con tu _amiguito_ Tayler"_

"_¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver Tayler aquí?"_

"_¿Te gusta?" – exigí saber, mientras acercaba mi rostro, de manera inconciente, al suyo._

"_¿Qué?"_

"_¿Que si te gusta?"_

"_¿Qué estupidez es la que preguntas?"_

"_Responde" – pedí, tratando de controlar mi desalentadora impaciencia. _

_Bella me miró endurecidamente. Fue algo muy curioso por que, después de meses tras conocernos y ser los mejores amigos, esa era la primera discusión que estábamos teniendo. ¡Y yo que pensaba declararle lo que sentía por ella!_

"_¿Y qué hay si me gusta?" – contestó, haciendo todavía frente a la guerra de ceños fruncidos que teníamos. Su respuesta me aniquiló. Me destrozó. Y fue aquella furia melancólica la que me hizo actuar de forma impulsiva, llevando mis labios a los suyos, para rozarlos por un breve, pero intenso, momento._

_Aún conservo, claramente, la imagen de su rostro al separar nuestras bocas; la mirada que me dedicó, mientras sus mejillas se presentaban completamente sonrojadas… _

"_¿Por qué has hecho esto?" – reprochó, con un susurro _

"_Por que te quiero" – contesté, y me alegró mucho de que mi voz hubiera sonado firme y segura – "Te quiero, Bella" – volví a decir, con mis pupilas fundidas en las suyas_

"_No bromees de esa manera. No es divertido"_

"_¡No estoy bromeando!" – aclaré, claramente frustrado por su incredibilidad _

"_Edward, en serio, si no quieres que me enoje contigo…"_

"_¿Por qué deberías de hacerlo?" _

"_¡Por que ya te dije que esto no es gracioso!"_

"_¡Pero, Bella, te estoy diciendo la verdad: Te quiero!" – dije, por tercera vez y, tomándola por los hombros, agregué – "¿Por qué no me quieres creer? ¿Es acaso por que no me puedes corresponder?"_

"_No es eso" – admitió, huyendo de mi mirada – "Es todo lo contrario"_

"_¿A qué te refieres con eso?"_

"_A que…" – calló, por un momento _

"_Bella, no te sientas mal por mí" – dije, ante su silencio, resignándome a no poder ser dueño de su cariño – "Si te confesé mis sentimientos, no fue por otra cosa, si no por la simpleza de ya no poder mantenerlos en secreto. No creas que espero a más. Sé perfectamente que tu solo me miras como un amigo y yo…"_

"_Yo también te quiero" – interrumpió, dejándome mudo de felicidad – "Lo que tu sientes por mí es correspondido de manera ferviente… No dudes de ello, pues esto que siento es eterno e irrevocable. Sé que es pronto para decirlo, pero dudo mucho que algún día me llegue a retractar de estas palabras"_

… Los últimos años mortales que estuve con Bella fueron como vivir en un edén. Mi mundo era, es y será siempre ella. Podrá haber miles de mujeres a mi lado. Podrá rodearme todo la humanidad mortal e inmortal; pero el centro de todo será Isabella Swan. Mi mujer, mi amiga, mi amante, mi señora en esta y en todas las vidas pasadas y futuras…

Un sonido, casi sordo, me hizo abrir los ojos.

"Jacob" – susurré, al encontrarme con la dolida mirada del licántropo, quien me mantenía, estrictamente, privado de su mente.

"Me largo de aquí" – informó – "Ya no tengo nada más que hacer"

"No puedes salir. Te pueden atrapar" – recordé

"_como si me importara"_ – logré leer su mente, en aquel pequeño lapso de descuido. Él gruñó fuertemente, al sentirse descubierto

"Jacob, falta poco para que despierte. Estoy seguro que ella se alegrara mucho de verte."

"Tal vez" – contestó, con desdén – "Pero el problema aquí es: si yo voy a sentir lo mismo al verla convertida en uno de ustedes"

"Esto no tiene por que ser así…" – callé cuando logré escuchar unos pasos cerca de nuestro escondite.

Mi familia, al igual que Jacob, tensaron sus cuerpos y, al igual que yo, agudizaron todos sus sentidos para identificar cada movimiento dado en el exterior.

"_No son humanos"_ – pensó Alice, con frustración – _"No puedo ver de quién o quienes se trata"_

"¿Serán Elizabeth y los demás?" – dije en voz alta

"No" – negó Carlisle – "Ellos no dejarían la cueva por nada del mundo. Mucho menos para seguirnos"

"Tal vez son licántropos" – aventuró Esme

"No lo son" – masculló Jacob, mientras olfateaba – "Ese aroma es diferente. No es un vampiro, no es un humano… no es un licántropo. ¡Maldición! – exclamó – "Ha logrado entrar a la cueva "

"¡¿Quién eres?!" – pregunté y, como respuesta, una silueta fina y delgada fue tomando forma, hasta llegar hacia nosotros.

"Padre" – susurró la hermosa muchacha, con la mirada puesta sobre mí, al mismo tiempo en que la mano de Bella apretaba, con fuerza, la mía y sus ojos se abrían, de par en par.

**Hola. Hola. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero les haya gustado :-P. Por favor, no me maten T_T… Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, lo prometo. Espero me dejen su comentario. Gracias y hasta pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	15. Más Allá del Pasado

**Capítulo 16: Más allá del Pasado**

"¿Qué has dicho?" – pregunté, completamente confundido.

La muchacha me sonrió de manera cálida y un sonoro jadeo se escapó de mis labios al prestarle más atención y ver, en sus ojos, la viva imagen de aquel par de castañas pupilas a las que tanto amaba.

¡No!

Aquello era imposible. _Tenía_ que serlo

Seguramente había escuchado mal. Tal vez, sin darme cuenta, me había sumergido en un pesado letargo y me encontraba soñando. (Sabía, de ante mano, que todo ello era imposible, pues era un vampiro, pero más improbable me resultaba aceptar lo que, tenía pocos segundos, acababa de escuchar y lo que estaba viendo)…

…¿Esa niña de cabellos rizados y cobrizos me había llamado…?

"¿Quién eres?" – le preguntó Emmett

"Mi nombre es Reneesme"

"_Reneesme" _– repitió Alice – "Qué nombre tan más extraño"

"Lo es" – acordó la muchachita, sin dejar de mirarme ni un solo momento – "Pero mis padres fueron quienes lo decidieron, ¿Verdad?"

No contesté. A pesar de ser un ser inmortal, me sentía demasiado anonadado.

"¿Quieres decir que Edward es tu padre?"

"Y la mujer que en sus brazos se encuentra, mi madre" – agregó.

Los rostros estupefactos de mi familia se volvieron en mi dirección, con un movimiento completamente inconciente y sincronizado.

"N-no" – balbuceé, ante las inquisitivas miradas – "Ustedes saben perfectamente que Bella y yo no… Esto tiene que ser un mal entendido"

"Pues no lo parece" – puntualizó Alice – "Se parece mucho a ti y, no puedes negar que sus ojos son la viva reencarnación de Bella"

Mi hermana tenía razón, definitivamente, no había forma de negar aquella afirmación; pero... Aquello no podía ser real. Yo no podía ser padre. ¡Era ilógico, inverosímil! Bella y yo habíamos hecho el amor tenía poco y no había mostrado ningún signo de embarazo… ¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde, había nacido esa niña que se hacía llamar por nuestra hija?

"Me imagino que no entiendes lo que pasa" – dijo, mientras se me acercaba, para inclinarse frente a mí. Fue algo extraño; pero, a pesar de ser la primera vez que le veía, no sentí esa necesidad de proteger a Bella de su proximidad. Era como si una voz interior me dijera que no había peligro alguno, que podía confiar en ella – "Siento mucho aparecerme de esta manera; pero ya no podía esperar más. He pasado siglos extrañándolos"

"¿Siglos?" – repetí

"¿En realidad no me recuerdas?" – inquirió, con voz suave, al mismo tiempo en que una de sus manos alcanzaba la mejilla de Bella, quien había vuelto a caer inconciente, para pasar los últimos minutos que le restaban a su transformación – "Este es el momento definitivo" – susurró

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Su mano se levantó, en dirección hacia mi rostro.

"Déjame contarte todo" – pidió, mientras su piel tocaba mi mejilla y una serie de imágenes acudían a mi mente.

_Yo era un vampiro. Ella una humana. Forks no era lo que conocía hoy, o hace un siglo. Era un Forks ubicado en el año de 1720. Vagaba solo por el mundo, cuando la vi, con su vestido largo y adornado con listones de color azul. Me resultó la criatura más hermosa y frágil desde el primer momento; con sus mejillas siempre sonrojadas y sus ojos chocolate, se convirtió en mi delirio, en mi razón de vivir. _

_Cubierto por las sombras, no había momento en que no la siguiera. Vigilaba cada paso que daba, contemplaba cada suspiro que emitía, me enamoraba más, con cada segundo que transcurría. El destino se apiado de mí y fui correspondido de la misma ferviente manera. La amé, me amó, y fue ese enloquecido sentimiento por lo que se entregó a mí. Un vampiro y una humana unidos, en cuerpo y alma, por toda la eternidad; Poco tiempo transcurrió, después de esa noche. Constantes mareos y terribles contracciones comenzaron a enfermarla, su vientre comenzó a crecer, con la llegada de un nuevo ser, fruto de nuestro amor._

_Su nacimiento fue complicado; pero fue la fuerza y voluntad de Bella fue lo que nos hizo ganar esa ardua batalla. Tuvimos a nuestra hija (mitad humano y mitad vampiro) en nuestros brazos una madrugada de septiembre. Yo me vi en la obligación de convertir a Bella, pues la pérdida de sangre la había dejado demasiado débil. _

_Habíamos formado, los tres, una familia. Nos encontrábamos felices, viviendo en el bosque, cuando ellos llegaron: Los Vulturi… Un aquelarre de vampiros que decían cuidar y hacer valer nuestras leyes como inmortales, condenaron, sin esperar a una explicación o prueba a nuestro favor, el haber creado a una especie nueva, que, según ellos, podía poner en peligro el secreto de nuestra existencia. _

"_Tienes que correr y no parar hasta que estés segura que no te podrán encontrar" – le había dicho Bella, con voz ahogada, mientras acariciaba su cabello rizado._

"_No quiero separarme de ustedes"_

"_Pronto estaremos juntos" – prometí, con mis brazos envolviendo a ambas mujeres que representaban toda mi felicidad – "Esta separación será momentánea. Es necesaria. No te queremos perder. Mientras tú existas, nosotros también lo haremos. No dudes que, pase lo que pase, un día volveremos a reunirnos"_

_Nuestra hija había dado media vuelta y empezado a correr, tal y como le habíamos indicado, con lágrimas violentas derramándose por sus ojos. Los Vulturi llegaron a los pocos segundos y, al ver a los más de veinte vampiros que nos encaraban, Bella y yo supimos que ese instante sería el último de nuestra vida. Tomé su mano, fuertemente, contra la mía, para apaciguar mi propio miedo._

"_Te amo" – susurró, regalándome una esperanzadora sonrisa – "Pase lo que pase, dime que la promesa que le hiciste a nuestra hija será cierta"_

"_Lo será" – afirmé – "Te amaré para toda la eternidad y si hoy tenemos que separarnos, no dudes que te buscaré en mi siguiente vida. Y si en esa vida también te tengo que dejar, haré lo mismo en la próxima y en la próxima, hasta que nada pueda ya separarnos"_

_Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dije a Bella. Ese fue, realmente, nuestro primer adiós. El tiempo pasó, hasta que ella y yo renacimos, ambos como humanos… Nuestra hija supo de ello, pero no quiso interferir ya que, sabía, aún no era el momento para presentarse ante nuestros ojos. Después, yo había sido convertido en vampiro y se desarrolló la historia que todos ustedes ya conocen y que les ha sido narrada, hasta este entonces. _

Abrí mis ojos y los fijé en la mirada castaña que se encontraba frente a mí. Sentí un ardor en mis pupilas, ante las lágrimas que no podía derramar; Me resultaba hermosamente increíble el saber que mi historia con Bella iba más allá de lo que yo pensaba. Dolorosamente irreal que hubiera más dolor que sumarle a nuestra historia. Inexplicablemente emocionante el volverme a reencontrar con ese sentimiento paternal que había permanecido cuidadosamente guardado.

"¿Me recuerdas ahora?" – preguntó, a lo cual yo respondí enrollando su cuerpo con mis brazos y atrayéndola hacia mi pecho.

"Si…" – susurré – "Claro que te recuerdo…"

Sentí sus lágrimas mojar mi camisa

"No sabes cuánto los he extrañado"

Quedamos en silencio por un momento, sumergidos el uno con el otro y yo… me sentí en paz. Completo… Feliz…

Reneesme y yo nos separamos y llevamos nuestros ojos hacia abajo, en donde Bella aún seguía tendida sobre el suelo, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse, ante el impetuoso infierno que la devoraba. Faltaba poco. El olor a sangre humana se había extinguido y la palidez de su piel era notoria. El corazón latía fuertemente, de manera frenética, anunciando que llegaba a su fin.

_Pum, pum, pum, pum, pum…._ Silencio…

Me incliné para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y poder ponerlo sobre mis piernas, acaricié su mejilla – ahora pálida, dura y fría – con la yema de mis dedos y sus ojos comenzaron a moverse, rápidamente, conforme sus ojos iban dejándose al descubierto

"Bella" – susurré, cuando mis ojos se encontraban con el rojo de los suyos.

"Edward…" – musitó, con la mirada confundida y desorientada. Era lógico. Sus sentidos se habían desarrollado, podía ver, oír, oler, sentir cosas que como humana no. Me acerqué, lentamente, para no asustarla, y besé su frente. Ella inspiró y un sonido lastimero salió de su garganta: Tenía sed.

Sus movimientos fueron demasiado rápidos que se presentaron invisibles hasta para nosotros. Cuando pude darme cuenta, ella ya se encontraba agazapada frente a nuestra hija, con la mirada hambrienta y deseosa.

"Qué… _deliciosa_" – ronroneó, con voz hermosa, acariciando sus labios con su propia lengua y… me esperaba todo, TODO, menos lo que en realidad sucedió:

Antes de que mi mente llegara a convencerse de que Bella resultaba peligrosa para nuestra hija y que debía de impedir que le hiciera daño, Reneesme ya se encontraba cubierta por el cuerpo de Jacob, que miraba a Bella de una manera diferente... No era amor, mucho menos desprecio… Era un brillo de afecto, de amistad, pero que dejaba claro que no le iba a permitir acercarse a la muchacha que se encontraba tras de él…

¿En qué momento había cambiado tanto su mirada melancólica y dolida?

_Ella no. No me importa lo que me pase, ella no puede resultar herida…_

"¡Hazte a un lado, Jacob!" – bramó Bella, extrayéndome de la mente del muchacho.

El chico no respondió ni se movió ni un solo milímetro. El gruñido de Bella se elevó por los aires y fue entonces cuando me apresure a enrollar mis brazos a su alrededor

"Bella, tranquilízate" – pedí y lo único que gané fue un fuerte golpe directamente dado en mis costillas que me estampó contra la dura piedra de la cueva.

Jasper y Emmett, al ver que no iba a poder lograr controlar yo solo la situación, aparecieron detrás de Bella y la arraigaron fuertemente con ambas manos.

"Bella…" – llamó Jasper, usando su don para tranquilizarla. Me volví acercar a ella y, conforme el poder de mi hermano causaba efecto, un brillo de reconocimiento se fue asomando a sus pupilas.

"Edward…" – su voz se quebró al pronunciar mi nombre, mientras su cuerpo se abalanzaba hacia el mío y sus brazos me enrollaban la cintura – "Lo siento… Yo… No quise…"

"No pasó nada" – calmé

Quedamos abrazados durante varios segundos, con su rostro hundido en mi pecho y sus uñas sumergiéndose en mi espalda – como si el enterrarme sus dedos en mi piel fuera a calmar el lacerante ardor de su garganta – No me moví ni un solo centímetro, aunque realmente sentí un poco de dolor. No importaba. Me podía arrancar la cabeza si eso le hacía sentir mejor. Dejaría que me descuartizara cada parte de mi cuerpo si ello prometiera que la sed ya no le iba a torturar de esa manera. Poco a poco, Bella fue soltando mi piel, hasta que la liberó por completo, quedado la yema de sus dedos acariciando las heridas que tenía poco me había causado.

"Dios… ¿Qué me pasa?" – sollozó

"Lo siento tanto…"

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" – inquirió molesta, con su delicada voz cantarina, mientras apretaba más el agarre de sus brazos a mi cintura – "¿Por qué lo haces si soy yo la que te está hiriendo?"

No pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido… Estaba seguro que, de haber necesitado realmente el aire para respirar, hubiera muerto asfixiado en sus brazos… y, realmente, no me hubiera importado. Hubiera sido una muerte deliciosa. Sin embargo, ella se alejó de mí con un sobresalto y los ojos inundados de miedo. No era necesario el leer su mente, sabía lo que estaba pensando. Podía llegar a comprender toda la confusión que sentía. Di un paso hacia el frente y, sin decir más, fui yo quien la abrazo

"No te separes de mí, por favor" – dije – "Abrázame y no temas, Estoy aquí…"

"Edward…"

"Todo está bien…"

Otro momento de completo silencio y quietud. Jasper y Emmett seguían a mi lado; Rose, Alice y Esme se encontraban atentas a todo y… mi hija, seguía detrás de Jacob.

_Creo que no ha sido buen momento para venir…_

"No digas eso" – solté, logrando que mi compañera dirigiera su atención a Reneesme. Pude sentir la tensión que se creó en el licántropo al verse traspasado por las rojas pupilas e, instintivamente, todos dejamos de respirar.

Bella clavó fijamente sus ojos en Reneesme, su mano nunca abandonó la mía y fue gracias a ello que pude estar seguro que, fuera de exasperarse como lo había hecho minutos antes, se iba relajando…

"¿Quién eres?" – fue lo que preguntó, hablando con voz bajita, tranquila y pausada

"Ella es Reneesme" – me adelanté a contestar, acercándome para hablar a su oído – "¿No la recuerdas?"

"Re…neesme…" – repitió, con voz ausente… Nuestra hija dio un paso hacia al frente y fue bloqueada por Jacob. Su mano se posó en el hombro moreno y el muchacho giró el rostro para verla

Entonces… fue cuando comprendí el por qué tanta preocupación por parte de él. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos pensamientos se perdieron en un sinfín de emociones y sentimientos, que me serían difíciles e imposibles de describir…

"Ella no me hará daño"

El muchacho vaciló un poco antes de acceder… y es que le era tan excesivamente difícil el dejarla ir, sabiendo que podía estar en peligro. Reneesme caminó hacia nosotros y, cuando estuvo frente a Bella, alargó su mano para poder tocar su rostro. Bella no se negó, era como si, de alguna manera, supiera que aquello era necesario… Y las imágenes de nuestro pasado comenzaron a bañar su memoria.

"¡Oh!" – jadeó, cuando nuestra hija dejó caer su mano

"Bella…"

"Mamá…"

Dijimos al unísono, alarmados ante su mirada atónita. Reneesme se hizo a un lado, dándome paso para acercarme a Bella y así poder tomar sus manos entres las mías.

"Bella…" – repetí su nombre y, poco a poco, su gesto se fue recuperando del asombro

"Esto… ¿es un sueño? ¿Acaso estoy muerta?"

"No. No es un sueño y, gracias al cielo, tampoco estas muerta"

"Es que esto es…"

"¿Imposible?" – completé. Ella no contestó, entonces, tomé su rostro entre mis manos – "No lo es Bella. Nuestra hija te ha mostrado toda la verdad… Ahora te resulta difícil recordarlo, acabas de despertar como vampiro y tus recuerdos se encuentran desordenados; pero…"

"Pero no hace falta todo eso" – murmuró, alzando la mirada – "No es necesario… yo… yo no necesito de eso para saber que tú eres mi hija"

Reneesme se lanzó a los brazos que la recibieron como si hubieran estado esperando siempre para ello…

**BELLA POV**

Era increíble lo que esa extraña conocida despertaba en mí. La sed, el amargo ardor de la garganta y el estrujador dolor del estomago que me ocasionaba, habían sido olvidados – o, por lo menos, compensados – ante su cercanía. El palpitar de su corazón, haciendo eco y sustituyendo el lugar del mío, que había callado para siempre, calentaba mi ahora fría y dura piel. El olor que anteriormente me había tentado, ahora me resultaba una esencia conocida, purificante. Mis brazos parecían haber sido diseñados exclusivamente para abrazarla, y mis dedos para acariciar sus cabellos rizados y cobrizos.

Reneesme, mi hija…

No había necesidad de tenerlo todo claro para recordarlo, cuando en sus brazos tenía la noción de que Edward y yo nos amábamos. Si. Eso era lo importante. Podía sentir en su piel, en su olor, aquella perfecta fusión que nuestros cuerpos tuvieron en el momento en que la procreamos. Nuestra hija, nuestra carne, nuestra sangre…

"¡No!" – la voz de Alice nos separó de un salto, haciéndome recordar que en esa cueva no estábamos solamente Edward, nuestra hija y yo… Trayéndome a la realidad de que la paz, en realidad no existía, pues allá afuera, nos querían a nosotros.

**Bueno, ¡Uf! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Jeje, por favor, no me maten. A veces no puedo controlar mi cabeza y me salen ideas un tanto incoherentes T_T. Lo siento, espero este capítulo no haya quedado para tirarse a la basura. Un saludo, me tengo que ir. Se cuidan y hasta pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	16. La Última Cacería

**LA ÚLTIMA CACERIA**

**BELLA POV**

"Alice, ¿Qué sucede?" – Jasper fue el primero en preguntar con la misma alarma que a todos nos invadió. La vidente quedó estática por un momento, con la mirada perdida hacia el frente y el rostro completamente inexpresivo. Apreté a Reneesme más hacia mi pecho, en un instinto por protegerla y busqué con la mirada a Edward, quien emitió un suspiro profundo y exasperado

"Alice, ¿Podrías…?"

"No" – le interrumpió la pequeña vampiro con rostro de fino duendecillo – "No puedo, Edward. Simplemente no puedo…"

"¿A qué se refieren? ¿De qué hablan?" – exigió saber Emmett, tan desesperado como yo.

"¡Bella! ¿Has visto con qué ropa te encuentras?" – soltó Alice, con la voz impregnada de tragedia y arrancado, de todos, un bufido irremediable - "Yo ya tenía planeado tu vestuario... ¡Oh! ¡¿Por qué todo me sale siempre mal?! "Y tú, Reneesme, ¿Qué se supone que andas puesto?" – miró de forma despectiva el vestuario de mi hija que consistía en unos viejos pantalones de mezclilla, rotos de las rodillas, y una camisa negra con varios agujeros detrás y enfrente de su estomago.

"Yo…"

"No hagas caso" – interfirió Edward, acercándose hacia nosotras y dandonos una muestra clara de cómo ignorar a la chica con cara de dendecillo – "Solamente a Alice se le ocurre pensar en ese tipo de trivialidades en este momento"

La pequeña hizo un puchero infantil, al momento en que todos soltamos una pequeña risita y, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Jasper, decidió dejar de molestar con el tema. Levanté la mirada hacia Edward, justo cuando estuvo frente a nosotras y tomó nuestras manos entre las suyas. Mi mirada se perdió en la suya… Contemplando la magnificencia del negro de sus pupilas como no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca. Nuestra hija, quien en silencio alternó su mirada en nuestros rostros, con movimientos completamente cautos y discretos se alejó, lo mejor que le permitía la cueva.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" – preguntó Edward, con voz suave

"Bien" – contesté automáticamente

¿Cómo no estarlo? Si bien lo que tenía poco había pasado era algo extraño e inesperado, ¿Cómo podría renegar de ser madre? ¿Cómo podía protestar ante la idea de que el vampiro que tenía frente al mío, al _hombre_ que tenía frente mío, había sido, era y sería mi único y eterno amor? ¿Cómo quejarme ante la idea de haber procreado a una hija, _nuestra_ hija? Jamás… jamás podría lamentarme de todo lo ocurrido, aún cuando sentía la garganta arder, _realmente _me sentía feliz…

"Te prometo que en cuanto sea oportuno te traeré con qué alimentarlas"

"¿Alimentarlas?" – repetí el plural

"Reneesme tiene una dieta estrictamente vegetariana" – estiró sus labios con una sonrisa. Y yo entendí a lo que se refería

"No es justo" – me quejé – "Para ti resulta más fácil recordarla por que puedes leer su mente"

Él soltó una risita, para después mantener su gesto serio

"Hay cosas que me gustaría no escuchar" – masculló. Le miré de forma inquisitiva, para lo cual él negó – "Podría arruinar el momento" – explicó, más aún así no pudo evitar viajar su mirada hacia atrás, donde nuestra hija se había ido a sentar y jugaba con uno de sus rizos

"¿Pasa algo con ella…?"

"Mira" – interrumpió, sacando de sus bolsillos un objeto brillante y de aspecto delgado. Lo tomé entre mis manos, confundida – "¿Lo recuerdas? Te lo di cuando cumpliste años… Hace cerca de cien años"

Parpadeé numerosas veces ante la mezcla de remembranzas que se vinieron…

Y si, recordé, claramente, cuando él me dio la medallita en forma de sol y media luna que colgaba de una fina cadena plateada: Fue una noche en la cual él se presentó en mí recamara, calmando el lacerante temor que tenía de su abandono. Sus manos gentiles se habían deslizado por mi cuello para adornarlo con ella, dejando a su paso una serie de pequeñas descargas eléctricas, ocasionadas por la combinación de mi piel tibia y la suya fría.

Sonreí ante el precioso recuerdo… Y cuánto deseé el que mi mente fuera capaz de trazar cada uno de ellos, desde el primer día en que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, negros por la sed, amorosos hasta lo inverosímil, y sin tener la necesidad de que se lo dijese, él supo que lo recordaba…

Se acercó un poco más, tomó la cadena entre sus manos y abrió el broche. Como respuesta a sus movimientos, moví mi cabello hacia un lado, para dejar mi cuello desnudo, dispuesto a aceptar ser adornado por aquel trenzado de brillo plateado que reconoció su eterno lugar en él. Se separó cuando el dije quedó reposando en la entrada de mi pecho y su mirada destelló, acompañada de una sonrisa pequeña y alegre.

"Eternamente bella" – murmuró, paseando la punta de sus dedos por mi mejilla.

Suspiré al sentir el calor de sus caricias. Ese calor que, como humana, no había sido capaz de contemplar a su perfección…

"Creo que también les dará gusto ver esto" – terció Reneesme, viniendo hacia nosotros. Antes de que pudiera mostrarnos a lo que se refería, la atraje hacia mi pecho.

Mi niña… El calor que su cuerpo me transmitía, la paz que irradiaba de él, era lo único que me aseguraba que, efectivamente, era mi hija. La única imagen que tenía de ella era la de una niña pequeña, de cuatro o cinco años, la cual había salido corriendo con los ojos empapados en lágrimas… Ahora, lo que mis brazos envolvían, no era una niña, si no una muchacha que, en apariencia, tenía mi misma edad…

"Mira" – indicó, mostrándome el cuadernito que Edward me había escrito alguna vez

"¿De dónde lo conseguiste?" – pregunté, extrañada.

"Cuando la cacería comenzó, lo primero que hice fue correr a tu casa para verificar si no había sido olvidado alguno de los regalos que papá te dio" – contestó – "No puedo permitir que estos detalles se pierdan. Es de lo que me he encargado de hacer todo este tiempo…"

"Entonces… ¿fuiste tú quién…?"

"¿Quién llevó este cuaderno a la librería vieja?" – completó, con voz traviesa – "Si, fui yo. Sabía que si se encontraban en el mismo lugar, de alguna manera lo buscarías hasta encontrarlo..."

"Si todo este tiempo has estado cerca de nosotros, ¿Por qué nunca me buscaste?" – inquirió Edward, refiriéndose al siglo que había pasado sin mí - ·"¿Por qué nunca pude darme cuenta de que estabas cerca? Tus pensamientos..."

"Tal vez no posea el mismo escudo de mamá, que te impide leer su mente" - contestó, con una sonrisa - "Pero si tengo cierta habilidad para desterrarte de mis pensamientos... No es que yo quisiera estar lejos de ustedes" - aclaró, con seriedad- "Quería aparecer en el momento oportuno, en el que ambos estuvieran en la misma condición cuando nos dijimos adiós… ¿Cómo presentarme con mi padre siendo un vampiro y mi madre una humana? ¿O cómo venir hacia ti cuando ella no estaba presente? Hubiera sido confundirlos más…" – bajó la mirada hacia el suelo – "De hecho, este tampoco era el momento justo; pero ya no podía esperar más"

"¿A qué te refieres?" – pregunté, alarmada al ver la apesadumbres de su rostro y la forma en que Edward empuñaba sus manos.

"Te están buscando" – aseveró Edward, con voz contenida, al poder tener claro los pensamientos que nuestra hija había estando ocultando.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Los humanos no sabían de su existencia, hasta hace poco"

"Capturaron a Nahúel" – añadió Reneesme, con voz quebrada ante sus propios recuerdos, y rindiendose ante lo que su padre ya había logrado ver – "Él… ha sido mi único compañero durante todo este tiempo. También era mitad humano y mitad vampiro. Nos conocimos cuando la existencia de los vampiros y los licántropos fue revelada y concordamos en que mantendríamos a nuestra especie en secreto. No fue difícil, pues al parecer, éramos los únicos… Pero ayer… ayer los humanos encontraron nuestro escondite. No esperaron explicaciones. Les bastó con ver a los cuerpos de los animales, de los cuales nos habíamos alimentado, tirados cerca de nosotros. Nos comenzaron a disparar y Nahúel se lanzó hacia ellos, ignorando el veneno que penetraba en su piel sangrante, la cual fue prueba para darles a saber que no éramos vampiros y, al ver que nuestro cuerpo no se transformaba en un lobo, tuvieron también claro que no éramos licántropos, si no una especie nueva, una amenaza más… Nahúel me dijo que corriera, que ya no debía esperar más por venir a buscarlos…"

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde un principió?" – exigió saber Edward

"Por que ya bastante era con venir y presentarme como la hija perdida que no recordaban"

Edward se incorporó, con un movimiento completamente exasperado

"Te están buscando, te has convertido en su principal objetivo, ¿y te pones a pensar en nosotros?"

"¿De qué te sorprendes?" – terció Rosalie – "Es hija de Bella, ¿Qué esperabas?"

A pesar de la tensión del momento, Reneesme soltó una risita, acompañada de Alice y Emmett.

"Vamos, Edward" – alentó Alice, quien con sus andares de bailarina, llegó hacia él y le tomó por el hombro – "No te desesperes. Ella ya está con nosotros y la cuidaremos"

"Alice tiene razón" – apoyé, apretando mis brazos alrededor de nuestra hija – "Reneesme estará a salvo desde ahora. Todo saldrá bien; pues ya estamos juntos todos…"

"Si" – acordó Edward, respirando tranquilamente y volviéndose a acercar. Acarició el cabello dorado y ondulado de nuestra hija y después depositó un beso sobre su frente – "Estamos juntos y ya no voy a permitir que nos volvamos a separar"…

**EDWARD POV**

"¿Estás bien?" – le pregunté a Bella, al sentir como la noche había caído allá afuera.

"Estoy bien" – aseguró, con una pequeña risita, sin dejar de pasear sus manos por el cabello de Reneesme, quien tenía poco acaba de quedar dormida sobre su regazo; sin embargo, y aunque sus ojos hubieran cambiado su color castaño por uno rojo, conocía a la perfección ese brillo que les caracterizaba y podía leer en él el dolor que la sed le estaba causando.

"Perdóname" – supliqué, sosteniendo su otra mano – "Perdóname por no ser capaz de darles lo que se merecen"

"No digas eso" – pidió, acariciando mi mejilla – "Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Sin ti, no tuviera a nuestra hija entre mis brazos…"

Un estremecimiento por parte de ella nos hizo volver los ojos hacia su dirección

"Parece ser que su cuerpo es más susceptible a los cambios de temperatura" – dije, al ver como se encogía ante el frío que hacía y se agudizaba por nuestra cercanía.

_Reneesme…_

Traté de no tomar en cuenta, como lo había hecho durante toda la tarde, aquella molesta voz mental…

La tomé entre mis brazos, lo más cautelosamente posible para no despertarla, y así poder envolverla en las mantas y recostarla en un lugar donde la baja temperatura de nuestro cuerpo no le atormentara; pero fue antes de que la pudiera recostar cuando se despertó.

"Shh… tranquila" – arrullé, con Bella detrás de mí – "Duerme, todo está bien"

Sus castaños ojos somnolientos parpadearon un par de veces y, como si todos nosotros hubiéramos dejado de existir en ese momento, caminó hacia donde el muchacho moreno se encontraba sentado. Todos miramos estupefactos la escena que se presentó poco después:

Ella se acercó a él, quien sin decir o esperar por una explicación, la recibió entre sus brazos y dejó que su rostro descansara sobre su pecho. Reneesme suspiró profundamente, al encontrarse protegida por ese cuerpo masculino, y sonrió ampliamente, mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos para volver a dormir. Jacob, por su parte, parecía haber olvidado que era observado por todos nosotros, pues, al igual que su compañera, cerró los ojos y acercó su nariz a la espesura de su cabello, para inhalar su dulce y fresco aroma.

Ambos parecieron sumergirse en una profunda burbuja que los aislaba de la realidad y yo, que podía escuchar claramente cada pensamiento que él le profesaba y la seguridad y paz que ella sentía de estar a su lado, no pude hacer más que resignarme a la idea de que mi hija había sido imprimada por aquel licántropo…

"¿Qué… es… lo que pasa?" – preguntó Bella, haciendo eco de los escandalizados pensamientos del resto de mi familia.

Inspiré profundamente, antes de contestar

"Reneesme no sólo ha venido aquí para encontrar a sus padres" – se adelantó a contestar Carlisle – "Si no también a su pareja"

"¿Su… pareja?"

"Bella, Jacob se ha imprimado de nuestra hija…"

**BELLA POV**

"¿Puede ser eso posible?" – inquirió Esme, mientras yo respiraba repetidamente para controlar el deseo de ir y destazar al estúpido licántropo que se encontraba abrazando a _mí_ hija, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba en esa cueva.

Un fuerte gruñido se escapó de mi garganta, al ver la tranquilidad de sus rostros a la hora de dormir… ¿Cómo se atrevía…?

"Bella, cálmate" – pidió Edward, atrayéndome hacia su pecho. Le miré de forma envenenada, al comprender que era _eso_ lo que me había estado ocultando el resto del día...

"¿Cómo pides que me calme?" – exigí saber – "Tiene menos de 24 horas que me vuelvo a reencontrar con _mi_ hija ¡y ese perro viene y se siente con el derecho de quitármela!" – solté, inconcientemente alzando la voz con cada palabra que escupía, logrando despertar a lo que, anteriormente, había considerado a mi mejor amigo.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó, alarmado y apretando sus brazos alrededor de Reneesme. Volví a gruñir, con mis rabiosos ojos mirándole fijamente.

Él pareció comprender el motivo de mi furia y, con un gesto que nunca antes le había visto, bajó la mirada hacia la muchacha que sostenía

"L-lo siento, Bella" – musitó – "Te juro que no fue mi intención, yo…"

"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Jacob?" – interrumpí – "Tu lugar está con la manda de licántropos, no con nosotros"

"Vaya, tu humor ha empeorado al convertirte en vampiro" – bromeó, logrando incrementar mi furia, lo cual fue palpable para todos – "Bella, yo… yo no tenía planeado esto" – añadió, con voz culpable – "Ni si quiera lo imaginaba. Yo vine a este lugar esperando toparme con todo… menos… menos con ella…" – jamás había escuchado a Jake trabarse con las palabras, y fue esa sorpresa lo que, poco a poco, fue tranquilizándome – "No me pidas que me vaya, no puedo. El separarme de Reneesme sería como pedirte que dejaras a… a Edward. Intenta comprenderme, por favor… Ponte en mi lugar sólo un momento. Lo único que quiero es protegerla, no puedo dejarla sabiendo que está en peligro"

Desvié la mirada del negro suplicante de sus ojos y debía reconocer que sus palabras llegaban bañadas de sinceridad a mis oídos…

"Mamá…" – su voz me sobresaltó – "Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de Jacob" – dijo, mientras apenas y se alejaba del musculoso cuerpo moreno.

Mis ojos se perdieron en los suyos castaños, que se mostraban temerosos ante mi respuesta. Busqué a Edward, en busca de un apoyo para aceptar lo que había pasado y, al encontrarme con ellos, supe que no había remedio para todo esto.

"Creo que las sorpresas nunca se acabaran para nosotros" – dijo, con una sonrisa resignada, dando con ello, la respuesta que nuestra hija y Jacob esperaban.

Los dos días que transcurrieron después de mi despertar se fueron convirtiendo en una tortura, que iba incrementando con cada segundo que pasaba, por la sed que carcomía mi garganta y estrujaba mi estomago por el hambre.

"Bella, por favor" – insistía Edward ante mi rotunda negación de dejarlo salir para traerme algo de alimento

"Estoy bien" – mentí, apenas y hablando con un susurro pues, si me atrevía a respirar más profundamente, el ardor se agudizaba de manera cruel

"No, no lo estás" – discutió, con voz preocupada y suave – "Después de despertar como vampiro necesitas alimentarte al instante. Tú no lo has hecho y han pasado ya dos días. No intentes engañarme, pues sé a la perfección lo que la sed provoca en nuestros cuerpos"

"Puedo soportarlo. Es mejor a saber que estarás allá afuera, exponiéndote ante los humanos"

"Seré precavido" – prometió – "no iré lejos"

"Mejor voy contigo"

"Bella…"

"Es eso o nada" – sentencié – "No puedo quedarme aquí, esperándote..."

"Nunca cambiarás" – reprochó, aunque pude ver un brillo de aceptación en sus ojos – "Siempre serás tan poco precavida"

"Y tú serás siempre tan sobre protector" – sonreímos, por nuestra pequeña discusión – "iré contigo" – volví a reafirmar – "De otra manera, soportaré la sed el tiempo que sea necesario…"

Pero no fue necesario esperar por su respuesta…

"¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí, rápido!" – exclamó Alice, incorporándose, junto con Jasper, con un rápido y borroso movimiento – "Han decidido por explotar cada metro de tierra que prometa guardar un refugio para nosotros. Ya han empezado"

"Reneesme" – llamé, con desesperación y miedo

"No se preocupen, yo la cuidaré" – prometió Jacob, abrazándola fuertemente contra él

"¡Rápido! No hay tiempo"

Salimos de aquella cueva, corriendo a través del bosque, ocultándonos entres las espesas ramas de los árboles y alcanzando a escuchar cómo las potentes bombas removían el suelo. Edward y yo corríamos tomados de las manos, con la atención puesta, todo momento, en nuestra hija que iba sobre el lomo del enorme lobo rojizo que corría delante de nosotros.

"Alice, ¿hacia dónde debemos ir?" – preguntó Emmett, quien encabezaba a nuestro grupo

"No lo sé" – admitió la vidente, con voz frustrada – "Han planeado muy bien todo esto. Sus movimientos se presentan borrosos e indescifrables"

"Corramos hacia el este" – propuso Jasper – "Ahí está el grupo de Elizabeth. Debemos reunirnos con ellos"

"¿Después de lo que pasó?" – inquirió Edward

"Después de lo que pasó" – rectificó el rubio vampiro – "lo que hicieron no puede ser señalado. Estaban sedientos y la sangre de Bella los alteraba. Elizabeth lo único que quería era mantener segura a nuestra raza. Además, los licántropos deben seguir con ellos. No podemos continuar nosotros solos, somos muy pocos y si nos encuentran, no tardarán mucho en cazarnos"

"¿Y si intentan dañar a Reneesme?"

"No lo harán" – aseguró Jacob – "La manada no lo permitiría. Yo no lo permitiría. Además, ella es uno de nosotros"

Alice dejó de correr de un momento a otro, haciéndonos frenar a todos para volver hacia ella

"Alice" – llamó Jasper, sujetándole por los hombros – "¿Qué pasa?"

"Elizabeth…" – contestó, con la mirada pérdida en lo que lograba ver – "Todos ellos han decidido enfrentar a los humanos…"

"Es una locura" – susurró Esme, completamente aterrada

"Ya están cansados de esconderse" – agregó Edward – "Han preferido revelarse y morir, si es necesario, a pasar años ocultos en cuevas y soportando los ardores de la sed. Estamos cerca de ellos. Han quitado su escudo y nos están llamando. Puedo escuchar sus voces…"

"No quiero llevar a Reneesme a una guerra más" – interferí, con voz temblorosa… Debo admitir que me encontraba temblando de miedo.

Edward me tomó entre sus brazos y me apretó fuertemente contra su pecho

"Yo tampoco" – admitió – "Pero ¿qué podemos hacer? ¿Huir? Tampoco quiero que viva en medio de tanto sufrimiento. No deseo verlas ir de un lado a otro, sin un lugar estable donde estar, solamente por ellos"

"Papá tiene razón" – terció Reneesme, bajando del lomo de Jacob y caminando hacia nosotros – "Tenemos que ir con ellos"

"¡Pues qué esperamos!" – exclamó Emmett, eufórico por la idea de una pelea – "¡Vamos a demostrarles a esos estúpidos humanos quiénes somos!"

Busqué en las miradas de Edward, y de mi hija, el valor que me faltaba para aceptar esa idea que me tensaba los músculos. Y no fue hasta que me embriagué del negro y chocolate de ambas miradas, hasta que asentí

"Vamos" – dije, para después, salir corriendo hacia la dirección que Edward y Jasper indicaban.

**Bueno, pues este es el capítulo previo al final. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión ^^ Ya que son los últimos comentarios que recibo en esta historia T_T. Un saludo a todos y gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos en el capítulo final ^^. Hasta pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	17. Final

_How I needed you (Cuánto te necesito)  
How I bleed now you're gone (Cuánto sangro ahora que te has ido)  
In my dreams I can see you (En mis sueños, puedo verte)  
But I awake so alone (Pero despierto tan solo)__  
_

I know you didn't want to leave (Sé que tu no quisiste dejarme)  
Your heart yearned to stay (Tu corazón anhelaba el quedarse)  
But the strength I always loved in you (pero la fuerza que siempre amé de ti)  
Finally gave way (Finalmente, terminó)

In my dreams I can see you (En mis sueños, puedo verte)  
I can tell you how I feel (Puedo decirte, cómo me siento)  
In my dreams I can hold you (En mis sueños, puedo abrazarte)  
It feels so real (Y se siente tan real…)

And I still feel the pain (Y yo aún siento el dolor)  
I still feel your love (Yo aún siento tu amor)  
I still feel the pain (Yo aún siento el dolor)  
I still feel your love (Yo… aún siento tu amor…)

_One last good bye - Anathema_

**FINAL**

**EDWARD POV**

_- Pase lo que pase, debes de correr y no parar nunca, ¿oíste?_

_- No quiero alejarme de ustedes…_

_- Es necesario… _

Reneesme no paraba de recordar esa escena una y otra vez y mis huesos temblaban al pensar en el deja'vu que estábamos viviendo. ¿Acaso sería posible que nos fuéramos a volver a separar?... Giré mi rostro para ver a Bella, quien con su expresión me daba a entender que el mismo temor que me embargaba le consumía a ella…

Llegamos al lugar en donde Elizabeth y el resto de los vampiros y licántropos se encontraban reunidos y, al instante, pudimos darnos cuenta que el número había disminuido.

- Edward – se acercó la hermosa vampiro hacia nosotros, manteniendo siempre su expresión seria y desinteresada – No pensé que fueran a venir. Bella, qué sorpresa – giró el rostro para ver a la mujer que a mi lado estaba – Es bueno saber que pudiste vencer tu cobardía – me miró, con su forma tan despectiva y usual. Escuché el gruñido de Bella detrás de mí

- Creo que no es el momento para tu actitud intransigente – apunté – ¿Qué ha pasado con el resto?

- Unos han preferido seguir escondiéndose y se han ido. Otros más fueron muriendo, siendo destazados unos a otros, dentro de la cueva. La sed empeoró sus temperamentos. Debes agradecerme el haberte echado de ahí

Sonreí, con cierta ironía.

- ¿Y estás segura de lo que haces?

- Lo estoy, y lo sabes. De otra forma, no estuvieras aquí, arriesgando la vida de esta mujer… ¿Y ella, quién es? – preguntó, al ver a Reneesme sobre el lomo de Jacob, justo detrás de nosotros

- Dejémoslo en que es hija mía y de Bella – contesté – No pidas explicaciones. No hay tiempo para eso y, aún así, dudo que lo lograras entender.

- De acuerdo – accedió, dando media vuelta y agitando sus negros cabellos en el acto. Bella se acercó a mí y la cubrí con mi brazo

- Al menos, no ha protestado de que esté aquí

- No tenía por qué. Lo que ella ahora quiere son aliados, no importa de quiénes se trate

Reneesme se mantenía junto a Jacob, acariciando con su mano el pelaje rojizo de éste con cierta melancolía.

- Qué lastima que te haya encontrado hasta ahora – musitó, sonriendo tristemente – ¿Y si este es el único momento que estaremos juntos? Bueno, supongo que al menos es mejor que no haberlo hecho nunca.

El joven lobo jadeó un poco y, con un movimiento delicado, agitó su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, negándose ante las palabras antes escuchadas.

_- No es el único momento, Nessie_ – ignoré la forma tan horrible con que la había preferido llamar – _Te juro que no dejaré que te hagan daño. Te juro que estaré contigo, cuidándote siempre_.

- Ya vienen – el murmullo de Alice llamó la atención de todos e, inmediatamente, Elizabeth levantó su escudo para protegernos.

- Si mantienes el escudo, no podremos atacar – le recordó Emmett

- Atacaremos cuando estemos frente a ellos. No sabemos con exactitud por dónde aparecerán. Sus movimientos están cuidadosamente planeados, de modo que los poderes predecibles no serán de fiar

- Bella y yo caminamos hacia Reneesme quien, sin necesidad de hablar, nos decía en sus ojos color chocolate el miedo que aceleraba a su corazón

- Todo estará bien – prometió Bella, lanzándose hacia sus brazos y, después, bajó la mirada hacia Jacob, a quien le acarició con cierto aire vacilante – Espero no te moleste el que una sanguijuela te acaricie – bromeó y el gran perro sacó su lengua de lado, en un gesto que daba a entender que, pese a todo, se sentía a gusto con ella – Te recomiendo mucho a mi hija – agregó, sin poder evitar que la melancolía adornara a su voz cantarina – Si algo nos llega a pasar, llévala a un lugar en donde esté a salvo.

Cómo me hubiera gustado que, en ese momento, el escudo de Elizabeth no me prohibiera el poder leer la mente del licántropo, para comprobar si toda la sinceridad del asentimiento en sus pupilas era igual de intensa en su mente… aunque, para ser sincero, no lo dudo.

Me acerqué también yo, y lo primero que hice fue estrechar a mi hija entre mis brazos y hundir mi nariz en la espesura de su cabello.

- Te amo – le susurré, mientras depositaba un beso sobre su frente.

- Yo también – contestó, con las lágrimas amenazando con desbordar por sus ojos. Le sonreí, aunque bien sabido está que yo me encontraba hinchado del temor y la angustia

Aún si tenía prometido el volverlas a encontrar en un futuro, en caso de perderlas, debía de admitir que ya no quería pasar por ese sentimiento de vacío que me habitaba en la espera. Ya no quería decirles adiós una vez más. Ya no… Y es que, ¿Cuántas veces puede soportar una persona, siendo humana o no, el mismo dolor? Mis piezas ya estaban completas. Tenía a Bella, tenía a mi hija y al resto de mi familia, que si bien no se habían presentando en un pasado ante mis ojos, eran igual de importantes. Egoístamente, no quería perder todo lo que ya se encontraba a mí alrededor. Patéticamente, me estremecía ante la sospecha de hallarme sólo, por indefinido tiempo, vagando por el mundo hasta que el destino se apiadara de mí y planeara otro reencuentro.

- Papá – la voz de Reneesme se ahogó en medio del sonido que las hélices de los helicópteros, que comenzaban a cubrirnos el cielo, provocaba. Ella nos miró a los dos, a Bella y a mí, y, por un momento, sus ojos reflejaron una madurez y una seguridad increíbles, contagiadles – Esta vez… no nos diremos adiós

No fue una pregunta o algo que pudiera tomarse como una promesa. Fue, más bien, una orden. Si, la orden más atractiva de seguir y llevar a cabo con perfección.

- No – asentí, al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus manos y las unía con las mías y con las de Bella – Esta vez, no nos diremos adiós

Su sonrisa fue como el estallido de guerra, pues apenas y sus labios terminaban de estirarse hacia arriba, cuando el primer ataque de bombas llegó hacia nosotros. Todos dilatamos los ojos al ver cómo la barrera con la que Elizabeth nos cubría era afectada por aquel impacto.

- Su tecnología ha crecido durante este tiempo. El veneno de sus armas es más práctico y letal – explicó, mientras recibíamos otro atentado.

- A estas alturas el escudo será traspasado dentro de poco – se lamentó uno de ellos

Elizabeth gruñó por lo bajo, pues la estrategia era salir a atacar y regresar para protegerte. Sin su escudo, la cacería para los humanos sería fácil. Seríamos eliminados en cuestión de minutos, pues, aunque no quisiéramos admitirlo, para ellos, ya no éramos inmortales.

- Aún hay otro escudo que puede servirnos de refuerzo – expuso otro de ellos, a quien todos giramos a ver, para comprobar que su mirada se encontraba puesta en Bella – Ella – la señaló directamente – ella también posee un escudo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – exigí saber

- Yo puedo ver los dones que cada uno posee – explicó – y tu compañera neófita es dueña de un escudo igual de poderoso que el de Elizabeth

Mi mirada se encontró con la de Bella, quien confundida más que nunca, no dijo nada a favor o en contra.

- Bella, ¿Puedes intentar expandir tu escudo como lo hace Elizabeth?

Sin contestar, hizo el esfuerzo de acceder a mi petición, más al intentarlo otro par de veces, negó con la cabeza

- No puedo… - se disculpó y, rápidamente, la tomé entre mis brazos

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien – repetía y repetía, sin cansancio, empezando a creer que quería, más que convencerla a ella, convencerme a mí.

Viajé mi mirara alrededor y con suma tristeza pude comprobar que no éramos los únicos que se encontraban en una situación similar. Se encontraban más parejas, amigos, compañeros, diciéndose adiós y preparándose para pelear. Estaba mi familia. Carlisle y Esme mantenían sus manos vigorosamente agarradas. Alice y Jasper estaban frente a frente, con sus miradas unidas, fusionadas confesando toda esa cantidad de sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro. Emmett y Rose también estaban abrazados y me destrozo el ver que ella se estremecía ante el pequeño llanto que estaba soltado. Jamás la había visto llorar y, siendo franco, no me alegraba hacerlo en ese momento, por esa razón…

Bella soltó mi mano y se dirigió hacia Reneesme. La seguí. Nuestra hija nos vio aproximarnos; pero no habló, se limitó a ver cómo su madre se quitaba la cadena plateada con el dije de sol y media luna para dárselo.

- Guárdalo – pidió, con una sonrisa

- No – Reneesme agitó la cabeza – Eso significa que…

- Sólo quiero que lo guardes – interrumpió Bella, acariciando su mejilla – Mi pequeña, no tengas miedo… Estaremos juntos después de esto.

Elizabeth dejó caer su escudo justamente cuando el pendiente estaba colgando sobre el cuello de nuestra hija y, tras abrazarla una vez más, me situé hasta el frente de ellas, junto con Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper flanqueándome. Bella tomó mi mano desde atrás y me hizo verla a los ojos

- No nos diremos adiós – repitió. Sonreí. Y fue de manera sincera.

No, nos diríamos adiós…

El escudo cayó y los humanos no tardaron en lanzar todo tipo de instrumentos que pudieran llegar a afectarnos. Obligué a Bella a mantenerse tras de mí, mientras esquivábamos lo mejor posible todo esa lluvia a de amenazas que nos caía. Era sorprendente ver hasta donde habían llegado. La cantidad de cosas que estaban dispuestos a crear con tal de exterminarnos. Nuestra velocidad y nuestra fuerza no servirían de mucho ante su odio y cobardía, por que de más está el mencionar que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se enfrentaron directamente hacia nosotros.

Si tan sólo también hubiéramos tenido armas…

Lo único que podíamos hacer era saltar hacia los helicópteros e intentar destrozar sus hélices o correr hacia donde se encontraban, disparándonos, y matarlos sin contemplaciones.

Los aullidos y bramidos de los hombres lobos se elevaron por todo el viento y agitaron a las hojas de los árboles, al mismo tiempo en que sus feroces garras hacían caer al enemigo.

Logré localizar un grupo de personas que se hallaban ocultos detrás de unos espesos helechos, aparecí frente a ellos como un espectro, agazapado a pocos metros y gruñéndoles fieramente, como león que se rehúsa a ser capturado. Pero no era mi libertad lo que peleaba. Era la libertad de mi hija, de Bella, de mi familia…

- ¡Disparen! – exclamó uno de ellos, y pude ver la bala envenenada venir directamente hacia mi pecho.

La logré esquivar fácilmente; pero al instante otros diez más aparecieron y sólo una logró alcanzarme parte de la mejilla. Como apenas y se trataba de un rozón, no fue tan molesto; pero tampoco era momento de pensar en la suerte o habilidad que había tenido (según como lo quieran ver). De un salto, llegué hacia aquel que había dado la orden y, sin piedad o contemplaciones, le arranqué la cabeza.

Humanos…

Vuelvo a hacer hincapié en lo que había mencionado antes: Comparados con nosotros, sin sus armas, no eran nada. El desprender el cráneo de su cuello fue íntegramente fácil, como si tomaras una cereza ligeramente sumergida en un pastel. La sangre brotó a chorros por el hoyo que había quedado en la superficie del cuello y un poco cayó en mis labios, haciendo chispear a mi mirada con una sed devastadora. Me dejé guiar por mis instintos como nunca antes lo había hecho. Obedeciendo, sin reproche alguno, las despiadadas ordenes que el ardor de mi garganta enviara. Actuando, desde hacía tanto tiempo, como un verdadero monstruo depredador.

Si, un monstruo. Así nos habían llamado durante décadas… Que vieran entonces que no estaban equivocados.

Pero, desgraciadamente, la verdad era otra…

Los monstruos ahí, eran ellos. Siempre lo habían sido. Siempre lo serían. No importaba lo que pasará… Seguirían acabando con lo que vieran, con lo que supusiera un riesgo, pues son aprensivos. Seres rabiosos que con sus débiles manos, frágil cuerpo y pesados movimientos eran capaces de masacrar, sin piedad alguna, a lo que supusiera una amenaza.

Corrí hacia donde Bella y mi hija se encontraban al ver que el siguiente ataque iba dirigido especialmente para ellas. Si. La habían logrado identificar. Podía leer en sus mentes el cómo le llamaban: La hibrida, la prodigio, el fenómeno…

Si tan sólo lograran aceptar que eran ellos las pestes habitando en este mundo…

Mientras corría logré ver que el resto de mi familia aún se encontraba a salvo, lo cual supuso un alivio al encontrarme, con cada paso dado, rastros de cenizas de los que, alguna vez, fueron nuestros aliados.

- ¡Bella! – exclamé, sintiendo que mis pies no serían lo suficientemente rápidos para llegar a ellas

Jacob saltó al frente y atacó, con furia plena, a los humanos que planeaban capturar a Reneesme. Sus garras y dientes filosos desgarraron sus rostros hasta que quedó de ellos solo una masa sangrante y sin forma; pero no fue suficiente. Cuando pensamos que ya habíamos acabado con la mayoría, llegaron más. ¡Y es qué había millones de ellos en comparación a nosotros!

Elizabeth cayó en el segundo atentado y he de mencionar que, a pesar de ese carácter tan frío y prepotente, su muerte nos abrumó a todos, que, ante toda la presión, sólo nos limitamos a esconder su cuerpo en un lugar más seguro.

Fue cuestión de horas después, para entrar en verdadero pánico. Mi familia se reunió a nuestra alrededor cuando, del cielo y siendo sostenida por un inmenso helicóptero, una forma cilíndrica y de aspecto pesado cayó en el "campo de batalla". Comprendí al instante, por los atormentados pensamientos, el por qué nuestros atacantes habían desistido de agredirnos para salir huyendo.

Era una bomba. Una bomba la cual acabaría con todos nosotros, en cuestión de segundos, aún así corriéramos, no podríamos alejarnos lo suficiente para que su potencia no nos alcanzara, pues estaba destinada a acabar con toda aquella pradera… Un joven inmortal, de aspecto liviano y cabellos rubios corrió hacia ella e intentó lanzarla lejos; pero ni bien había tocado el metal cuando su cuerpo se deshizo por completo.

Debía admitir que, para tratarse de venganza y destrucción, los humanos tenían mentes maestras…

Sin atreverme a respirar, y al no tener más disparos que esquivar, caminé hacia Bella y hacia Rennesme. A mí alrededor se reunió el resto de nuestra familia y los demás vampiros, al igual que los licántropos.

Bella me miró a los ojos, con el tormento inundándolos…

- Te amo – le dije, acariciando su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos – Aquí y en todas las vidas te amaré, lo sabes.

Como respuesta suya sólo obtuve la presión de su cuerpo pegándose al mío en un poderoso abrazo. Alcancé sus labios con los míos y los acaricié lentamente, intentando gravar en mi memoria su sabor, anticipándome a la resignación de ya no vivir de su esencia durante el tiempo indeterminado que se avecinaba. Entonces, la pequeña cuenta regresiva de tres segundos comenzó. Nuestras manos se unieron con las de nuestra hija y, apretándose fieramente, hicimos una prometa interna:

Encontrarnos pronto…

**Epílogo.**

Su rostro se encontraba hundido sobre mi pecho. Yo sólo me limitaba a acariciar sus cabellos con mis manos, pues no lograba hacer algo más acertado ante la imposibilidad de hablar. Suspiré profundamente, con dolorosa resignación, al saber que nada podría hacer al respecto. No tenía derecho. Ella se alejó un momento, sólo para caminar hacia el interior de la habitación y terminar de arreglar la pequeña maleta de cintas que había preparado aquella mañana. Mis ojos se perdieron en sus movimientos y la melancolía ascendió siete grados más. Preferí salir de aquel lugar, para intentar sosegar un poco la apesadumbres que me afligía.

- Edward – su voz acarició la parte trasera de mi nuca y sus brazos se enrollaron por detrás de mi espalda - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, aunque bien sabía la razón de mi actitud.

Me giré para verle a los ojos y sonreí al encontrarme con ellos.

- ¿Cómo le haces? – pregunté, mientras acariciaba su mejilla derecha con mis dedos – ¿Cómo logras calmar todo tipo de dolor con solo mirarme?

Ella sonrió tiernamente en respuesta y levantó los brazos para envolver mi cuello y jalar mi boca hacia la suya. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé embriagar del sabor, dulce y fresco, de sus labios húmedos que se movían sobre los míos.

- Eres un arma letal – musité, sin dejar de besarla y sintiendo como sus dedos se hilaban entre mis cabellos – no me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de elevar tu escudo de tal manera que esa bomba no nos hiciera daño…

- Soy toda una heroína, debes admitirlo – bromeó, arrancándome una sonrisa

- No pensabas eso hace ochenta años – recordé – ¿Acaso ya olvidaste cómo odiabas el que te vinieran a dar tesoro tras tesoro, en forma de agradecimiento

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto, para después suplantarla por otra de tranquilidad

- Parece como si hubiera sido ayer – murmuró – Aún puedo sentir el miedo que tenía de perderlos. Creo que ya no hubiera podido soportarlo…

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Reneesme apareció frente a nosotros, en compañía de Jacob, que llevaba sobre los hombros una gran mochila. No pude evitar dedicarle una mirada envenenada, para lo cual él contestó con una sonrisa descarada

- Papá – llamó Reneesme, dando dos pasos hacia mí y sin mirarme a los ojos – Yo… Los voy a extrañar mucho

De nuevo, las palabras se extinguieron en mi garganta que se cerraba paulatinamente, conforme la idea de que mi hija se iría se hacía inevitable… Volví a inspirar, esta vez con mayor profundidad, para adquirir el valor de decirle adiós; pero fue imposible. Al encontrarme sumergido en sus castaños ojos todo tipo de fortaleza cayó y me rendí ante la inmadurez paternal para atraerla hacia mi pecho y aferrarla contra él.

- Cuídate mucho – le alcancé a decir, con mis labios hundidos en su cabello y sentí como sus dedos se aferraban a mi camisa y su llanto comenzaba a mojarme

Bella se acercó hacia nosotros y, con sus delgados brazos, intentó abrazarnos. Permanecimos unidos por otros segundos, hasta que fui yo quien, decidido a no alargar más el triste momento, me separé de ellas.

- Más te vale que la protejas de todo y la haga feliz – advertí Jacob, quien, dedicándome una sonrisa sincera, asintió

- Dejaré que me arranques la cabeza si eso no sucede – prometió y fueron sus palabras las que me dieron valor para mirar a mi hija, por última vez

- Ve – indiqué, sonriente – Pero recuerda regresar

- Lo haré – juró, para después aventarse a mis brazos y besarme la mejilla – Te amo, papá…

********************************

La casa quedó en silencio durante varios minutos más después de que ella se fue. Bella y yo tomamos asiento, con nuestras manos eternamente unidas y nuestros pensamientos planteados en nuestra hija…

_- Pero qué bonito arreglaron la casa. ¡Seguramente son gente muy amable!_

- Alguien viene a conocer a los nuevos vecinos – le informé a Bella, con una sonrisa que ella correspondió, poniéndose de pie, para abrir la puerta en el momento oportuno.

El timbre sonó, pero fue Alice la que se adelantó, llegando hacia la entrada con un movimiento borroso

_- ¡Santo cielo! Pero qué bella muchachita_

- Bu-buenos días

- Buenos días – contestó mi hermana - ¿Se le ofrece algo?...

- Yo… yo sólo…

- ¿Venía a darnos la bienvenida?

- S-si…

- ¡Qué amable! Pase, por favor

- Gra-gracias…

_- ¡Por todo lo santo!_ – Exclamó mentalmente al situar su mirada sobre nosotros – _en mi vida había visto a gente tan hermosa, Pero son tan pálidos y ojerosos… Seguramente han de tener gripe_

- Bienvenida – la voz de Carlisle se escuchó por arriba de las escaleras, de las cuales bajó, en compañía de Esme, sorprendiendo a la humana con su gracilidad – Es muy amable de su parte el haber venido a visitarnos. Soy el Doctor Cullen y ella es mi esposa, Esme. Y todos a los que usted aquí ve, son mis hijos…

Bella y yo nos despedimos tras permanecer otro par de momentos junto a la cómica señora – a la cual, por cierto, le agradecía el haberme ayudado a mejor mi depresivo estado anímico – que se desvaraba viéndonos a todos. Sorprendiéndose con nuestros movimientos y con la belleza tan inverosímil que representábamos. Subimos a nuestra habitación y, en cuanto traspasamos la puerta, acorralé a Bella entre la pared y mis brazos y comencé a besarla con adoración.

- Pensé que estabas decaído – recordó, cuando mis labios comenzaron a recorrer su cuello

- Lo estoy – aseguré – Mi hija ya no estará con nosotros, ¿Acaso no es normal?

- Si, lo es – accedió, lanzándome hacia la cama – Pero regresará. Además, ella también necesitaba su propio espacio con Jacob. Con una padre celoso vigilándole todo el tiempo, aquí eso le resultaba una tarea imposible

Sonreí mientras la atraía hacia mí y comenzaba a deslizar mis manos por sus ropas, rompiéndoles ante la impaciencia.

- Alice me matará – jadeó – Ella me regaló esa blusa

- Ya después veremos qué excusa le inventamos – solucioné, capturando sus labios con los míos, dejándome perder en su infinito sabor y deleitándome con sus suaves caricias

Habían pasado más de ochenta años desde que la guerra con los humanos había ocurrido. El escudo de Bella nos había protegido de aquella bomba que amenazaba con acabarnos, dándonos la oportunidad de escapar y escondernos, haciéndoles creer a nuestros enemigos que, efectivamente, habíamos muerto.

Ellos, cegados por su propio orgullo y soberbia no imaginaron si quiera la posibilidad de un solo sobreviviente. Nos escondimos durante años, hasta que nuestros nombres se hicieron leyendas, las cuales se fueron difuminando con el paso del tiempo hasta convertirse en tema de góticas conversaciones y películas de terror.

Bella y yo, junto con el resto de nuestra familia, acabamos de regresar a Forks y el estar de nuevo aquí, me hace revivir mi época en donde los humanos simplemente me miraban como uno más de ellos, sin sospechar si quiera que se encontraban al lado de su depredador. Si, todo vuelve a comenzar. Aunque el tiempo y los años avancen, todo se vuelve en un ciclo de infinitas repeticiones, en las cuales, sólo nosotros, los seres inmortales, somos capaces de presenciar…

- Espera, espera… No vayas a romper también el pantalón – pidió, con una sonrisa, ante mi inquietud – Ya es suficiente la ira que sufrirá Alice por el simple hecho de la blusa…

Mis insistentes labios le impidieron seguir hablando y un desgarrante sonido de mezclilla rota hizo coro en la habitación

- Disculpa – pedí, en medio de mis jadeos, pues realmente no había sido mi intención – Disculpa…

- Eres el vampiro más ansioso que jamás haya conocido

- Lo soy – acordé – y no has conocido a otro más, por que sólo yo te puedo amar de esta manera, que durará para siempre, más allá de la eternidad

- Más allá de la muerte

- Más allá de todo…

**FIN **

**Agradecimientos:**

Bien. Esto ha sido todo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Esta vez no maté a nadie! Al menos no a alguien que se pudiera lamentar :-P (no tienen idea de cuánto me contuve u.u)

En fin. Quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por todo su apoyo otorgado desde "Te amo aún después de la Muerte" – En realidad, no encuentro la forma de decirles lo muy agradecida que les estoy por siempre apoyarme y animarme con sus comentarios (Y, a los que no lo dejan, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis ocurrencias)

Espero no haberlos defraudado y una disculpa enorme por haber extendido este fanfic hasta los 18 capítulos, cuando anteriormente había dicho que se trataba de un minific. Dios, ¿En qué estaba pensando? :-S

Mmmm.. También quiero darle las gracias a la playlist que me inspiró terriblemente durante este tiempo (si gustan saber cuál es, la encuentran en mi perfil).

Pero, sobre todo, quiero dar las gracias a Pablo, por haber sido quien me guiara a escribir "Te amo aún después de la Muerte" Y sin la cual, no hubiera nacido esta secuela. Gracias… y, te quiero y extraño mucho.

Bueno, sin más, me retiro, esperando no recibir tantos tomatazos ^^-

Gracias por todo

Atte

AnjuDark


End file.
